It Began on the Streets
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! When returning home from a gathering, Ryoma disappears. When he is spotted, twelve years later, unconscious, who no better than an old team captain to pick him up? Shounenai TezuRyo & others
1. Chapter 1

It Began on the Streets 

Summary: When returning home from a gathering, Ryoma disappears. When he is spotted, twelve years later, unconscious, who no better than an old team captain to pick him up? Shounen-ai Tezu/Ryo

A/N: I think u ppl that read my other PoT fic 'Straight Therapy'. I didn't realize that it was that entertaining. Amazing things you can do when ur bored. Anyways here's another stupid attempt at a PoT fic. I hope it's good. It's been on my mind but I haven't been able to put it down until now. Anyways enjoy!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild violence and cussing

Disclaimers: Don't own the show so don't sue! Salamat! (Thank You)

Teaser Chapter

_It was cold. Well considering the fact that it was raining, wouldn't make a big explanation. He shivered on the ground._

_He didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he was walking home from a gathering, which was something Fuji-senpai set up to embarrass the hell out of anyone he could, before being grabbed and then… Now he was helpless on the ground._

_His first priority would be getting up. But at the moment he was fighting unconsciousness. It wouldn't do well to pass out in the middle of the alleyway. He figured he had a mild case of concussion after being slammed against the wall plenty of times. _

_His slim fingers felt behind his head where the annoying throb was bothering him. It felt wet. It could've just been the rain but when he saw his fingers, they had red. Just great. He was also bleeding. He sighed out his misfortune. _

_He could see the edges of his sight going black. But he fought it. He had to stay awake. He was afraid that he'd forget if he fell into the darkness. He was not weak! _

_He lifted his head a little as he heard footsteps approaching. He could hear the clicking of heels against concrete. It suddenly stopped. Someone was looking down at him. He tilted his head so he could get a good look. _

_It was a woman. She took off her long coat and draped it over him before picking him up. He was grateful that she didn't leave him there. She carried him through the streets and ignored the other people that were looking at them strangely. _

"_Do not mind them. Sleep." She simply said. He wanted to protest but her words were like a spell and he fell into the unconsciousness his body craved for. _

"_BOSS!" _

-X-

"BOSS!"

Golden eyes snapped open at the yell. He pulled the pillow over his head to block out the loud call. He wondered who the hell would wake him up in this ungodly hour. He heard the door slam against the wall as it was pushed roughly. He groaned and turned away from the door. Maybe the person would get the message.

"BOSS! Wake up!"

He growled in annoyance before sitting up and turning to glare at the intruder. It didn't faze her. Only she had the gall to wake him up at unheard of hours.

"What is it?" he snapped angrily. He was cranky in the mornings. They all knew that.

"Boss! Tatsuha-san just arrived. He demanded a meeting with you concerning the-"

"You handle it, Kaori," he cut her off, "Tell me when and where it's going to take place as he changes it." He lied back down and pulled the blankets over his head. Kaori tied her brown hair back into a ponytail before forcefully taking the blankets away from him. He just curled up before blindly reaching for the unreachable blanket. She swore he was like a child sometimes for someone being twenty-four.

"Boss, don't make me get Satoshi." She threatened. He sighed before sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. She threw him some clothes.

"Get dressed. If you're not down there in five minutes, I'm getting Satoshi."

"Mada mada dane," he responded.

"I mean it!"

-X-

Sure enough, he was down in five minutes all dressed in his suit. He faced the big group behind the man with black hair and brown eyes he was going to negotiate with. Tatsuha was annoyingly taller than he, as was his surrogate mother, but he was not intimidated despite what the other thought.

"Ah, Ryoma, you're up. I thought I'd grow old waiting for you," Tatsuha responded with a smug look. It annoyed Ryoma to no end.

"What do you want? I thought we agreed tonight at 'no man's land'?" Ryoma said glaring at the man with his golden eyes.

"Of course it's still on, but I just came to drop by and say good morning."

"Alright you did, now get out of my territory."

"It's rude to treat a guest like that-"

"Pull that gun out and you violate the deal."

Tatsuha took his hand out from behind him. Ryoma had amazingly too good eyes. He was tuff to beat, but not tonight. He just gave the younger a smirk before leaving with his group.

"Remember Ryoma, no backups. Wouldn't want any trouble, ne?" Tatsuha stated before leaving.

Ryoma's group sighed in relief. They all thought they would have a fight on their hands. Kaori looked at him sadly with her brown eyes. He was younger than the rest of them so they all promised their former boss to look after him even if he was the leader of their gang. Her eyes locked onto Satoshi's green ones. He nodded to her. They both knew Tatsuha very well.

The group snapped out of their tense daze as a growl reached their ears. They all looked to their boss who had his hand on his stomach.

"Ara, I'm hungry." They all chuckled as Kaori dragged him to the kitchens for something to eat.

-X-

'Oh shit!' Ryoma thought as he dodged another knife along with bullets. He knew Tatsuha was dirty, but he didn't know it went to an extent. He pulled out a couple of knives accurately disarming two opponents coming at him. He dropkicked another as wave and wave of Tatsuha's gang went after him. This was supposed to be a one on one duel. Tatsuha was a cheating bastard.

It was too late before he felt a kick behind him. He fell to the ground as the metal bats began beating him. He shielded himself and tried to throw off any of them but to no avail. There were just too many. After what seemed like half an hour, it stopped. He curled up as a hard kick was on his stomach. He groaned in pain. Dammit, this guy had his fun already. Tatsuha was then in his face.

"That'll teach you not to be rude you cocky brat," Tatsuha said before standing up and walking away with his group.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma yelled out. That statement made Tatsuha stop and walk over giving him another hard kick to his stomach. That was the last he saw before falling unconscious.

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: What do u people think? Is it okay? It's just a teaser chapter, I might not continue…unless convincing –reviews- make me continue! I crave feedback. They might be a little ooc but they will stay in character mostly.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

Hoshiko Megami, RuByMoOn17, ennov: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

gravitation gig: I'm sorry! I confused you! I'll clear it up for you and everyone.

A/N: I'll clear up a bit of confusion, if you are confused, Ryoma was taken when he was 12! This story takes place 12 years later where he actually is a gangster, I did probably add a confusion introdution! I apologize! I'm really sorry! I hope this clears it up!

Part 2

Tezuka stared at the documents on his desk. It was piled with expenses, important documents, and other deals having to do with his company. He pinched the bridge between his eyes as he felt another headache coming. How he got into business was lost to him but he seemed to have a knack for it.

The previous owner of the company discovered him. Since he had no children to inherit the company, it was given to him. He didn't know how but pretty soon he had his own business and it was flourishing.

After a few years of doing paperwork you seem to want to burn them. He sighed before taking his glasses and wiping the dust off with a cloth. He placed them back on before just looking around his secluded office. His eyes fell on an old picture. It was a picture of the Seigaku team. Fuji took it twelve years ago a day before their youngest member had simply, how to put it, disappeared.

No one had noticed until a week later. Though he should've found out from the beginning. Echizen didn't get sick, and even if he did he'd be stubborn not to stay home. But Ryuzaki received calls that Echizen was sick for the week. When the week was over Echizen was reported missing. His cousin had reported it. The police did searches as did the whole Seigaku team along with a few that knew him among the Kantou region.

After a month, Echizen Ryoma was presumed dead but no body was found. No one wanted to believe it but it seemed to be the only solution, according to the police and Inui. Echizen's parents moved back to the US not wanting to deal with the pain of losing their only son.

Everyone else moved on with their lives.

Fuji pursued his photography career; Kawamura took over his father's sushi restaurant; Oishi is studying to be a doctor; Inui was his data collector for his company; he didn't know what the others did. Though he did hear vaguely from Inui that Kaidou was running some daycare center and Kikumaru was practicing to be a nurse. Momoshiro he didn't remember what his pursuing occupation was.

Everyone seemed to drift away from Tennis. But they all did hang out together once in a while to play. Though it seemed to lose its interest pretty quickly.

Tezuka sighed standing up and walking over to the window to look down from near fifty stories high. He sometimes hated thinking of the past. He wanted to open the window but he was too high making it dangerous. He glanced over at his watch. It read 3:35. If he wanted to make it before it became late he needed to finish some paperwork. He could let people do it but he didn't want to go over it making it a complete waste of time.

He sighed before immersing himself with the papers on his desk.

-X-

Tezuka glanced over the paperwork seeing if it was presentable enough. He then placed it on the 'finished' pile before looking at the clock. It was almost eight. He had to get home. He didn't want Yuki to be disappointed again. He quickly left the office. He didn't want to stay any longer in the cramped space.

It was a bit chilly out. Though he was probably walking through a dangerous part of the town. People still walked by because they didn't have something valuable. He would have a lot on him but he had to pick up someone first. He glanced at the scribble on the paper looking for the address. He reached the end of the street.

Tezuka came across a big house. It was the largest one on the street. That was all the paper said so he assumed this was the house. He carefully followed the path leading to the door. At least this was a safe environment. But it wasn't this eerie in the mornings. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. It was such a stupid thought.

He approached the door knocking three times. A woman answered the door.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, you're here for Yuki. Yuki-chan!" the woman called out. A little girl, about four, came running down the stairs. She had black hair and blue eyes with a doll in her arms.

Yuki ran up to Tezuka as he picked her up. He smiled at her.

"Did you behave for Kaori-san, Yuki-chan?" he said. The little girl nodded her head. He then turned to the woman. "Thank you Kaori-san." She just chuckled.

"Anytime Tezuka-san. Yuki-chan behaved today. It's been quite happy around here since she came around. All of us enjoy it. It's been awhile since we've taken care of a little boy or girl. Ours had already grown up. Anyways see you around Yuki-chan, Tezuka-san." Kaori said before waving them bye and shutting the door.

Tezuka noticed she seemed to be in a hurry. He shrugged it off and continued to carry the little girl in his arms walking back.

"Papa, can I have some ice cream?" Yuki said as she spotted an ice cream stand. Tezuka agreed and walked over.

He handed Yuki her ice cream cone. He himself didn't get one for he didn't care for sweets that much. He just held his daughter's hand as they walked through the park and found a bench to sit on. If people were curious, Yuki is not his real daughter. He found her abandoned on the street and took her in. He was unlucky that day when Fuji came over for a visit. Knowing Fuji, his sadistic nature stuck to him, he told all in the group. Kikumaru came over with outrageous stories Fuji told him on how he, Tezuka, got a daughter.

He cleared it up with Oishi's help. Fuji could be such a life ruin-er. He sighed. He just hoped Fuji didn't bring any other surprises for his next visit, which, regrettably, was this weekend. Apparently Yuki seemed to like him. Or maybe she was just ignorant to Fuji's 'evil aura'. He shook his head of those thoughts. '_No need to be thinking of your doom'_ he thought to himself. He sighed.

"Papa! Look!" Tezuka came back to reality at his adopted daughter's voice. He realized he was lost in thought that he didn't notice his daughter kneeling next to some bushes. He walked over.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" he asked looking over her shoulder. She pointed to what seemed like a body.

When that thought got to him, he quickly kneeled down checking the person's pulse and was relieved that the person was still breathing. He turned the person so they were lying on his or her back. When he got a good look at the person's features he gasped in surprise.

_It's impossible…_ he thought. Tezuka felt hesitant. It could be true or it could be someone else…but no one else he'd seen with these identical features. He was frozen for a moment.

He was brought out of his daze as Yuki tugged on his sleeve. He glanced at her as she pointed at the person.

"Papa, he's awake!"

Sure enough he was. He struggled to get up. Tezuka watched as he walked in a small circle drunkenly muttering something. Tezuka heard something like "stupid cheater…Tatsuha…" before he fell down, unconscious again.

Tezuka got out his cell and dialed for his chauffer. A few minutes later, he then carried the unconscious person bridal style to the limo that arrived at the front of the park. Settling in, he dialed for his personal doctor to meet him at his house.

When they arrived, he took the unconscious body to a guest room. Tezuka let his personal doctor look over and fix up any wounds on the unconscious body. He waited outside sitting in one of the hallway chairs. He was anxious; he couldn't stop fidgeting.

If this person was whom he thought he was… Then what? Should he call the others and tell them? Or maybe wait until Fuji arrives so he could decide if his theory was true or not? He voted for the latter seeing as how he should wait it out first and see if this person really was who he thought he was.

If this person really is Echizen Ryoma who disappeared twelve years ago…

Tezuka looked up from his thoughts as the doctor walked out of the room.

"Doctor, how is it?" Tezuka asked. The doctor looked over his notes.

"He suffers from a concussion. He may have some memory loss, only a minimal chance, but if it does occur it'll probably be only a few weeks. He also had a few major cuts along his legs, a couple of bruises around his stomach area plus his arms, and a bullet wound on his right arm. I was able to take out the bullet and bandage it up. Other than that nothing is fatal. I suggest giving him some of those painkillers I left and he needs plenty of rest. Call me if anything severe happens Tezuka-san." The doctor said. Tezuka nodded as a maid showed the doctor out. At least he didn't have to take him to a hospital.

Tezuka walked into the room seeing the extent of the damage done to him. At least he didn't look like a mummy. He sighed. Maybe he should tell someone he knew that wouldn't tell it to the whole world. He walked out of the room while dialing a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello Oishi. Can you make it here tomorrow? I have something to tell you…"

-X-

Golden eyes revealed themselves behind closed eyelids. Ryoma noticed he was in unfamiliar territory. Unfamiliar territory was not good though he didn't know why. He just had this instinct. He sat up feeling his bandages. He remembered getting into a fight but then he didn't remember who or how it started. Or maybe someone just had beaten him up?

He listened intently as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked around finding a jacket. He fished for something to defend himself and found a knife in one of the pockets. He wondered who would leave this jacket lying around. Anyways when he saw the person's shadow from under the door he quickly, but stealthily, hid next to the door where the door would cover him.

The door opened and the person stepped in walking towards the empty bed. Ryoma slowly shut the door. Before the person could turn around Ryoma quickly kicked him to his knees, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, and placed the blade of the knife against his throat. The person was, unfortunately, taller than he, so he had to do an extra step.

"Who are you and where am I?"

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Hey don't you guys think that Tezuka looks like Tatsumi from Yami no Matsuei? I mean they do look alike to me anyways.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

annonymous, Hoshiko Megami: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like!

ennov, Emethyst, gravitation gig: I really didn't notice until I watched both shows again. Then I realized that they did look alike. It was amusing. Maybe I should do a crossover...

On with the story! ------------

Ryoma slowly shut the door. Before the person could turn around Ryoma quickly kicked him to his knees, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, and placed the blade of the knife against his throat. The person was, unfortunately, taller than he, so he had to do an extra step.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Part 3

Tezuka couldn't sleep that night. He'd been thinking and thinking kept him up. He knew he needed sleep and Oishi might fuss over him tomorrow. He couldn't take his mind off the injured occupant sleeping in his guest room. Maybe if he checked one more time he'd be able to go to sleep.

So he walked upstairs and to the room. He was rather surprised that the bed was empty. He thought maybe he escaped with such a fast recovery rate. But then he saw the window closed. Escapees usually left the window open but maybe this one was smarter. He stepped into the room heading towards the bed.

Tezuka froze as the door closed behind him. He was about to turn around but grunted as he felt a sharp pain on his back legs making fall to his knees. His arm was twisted behind him and he felt cold metal pressed upon his neck. He was about to tell the person he'd pay him, he could earn it back real quick, but before he could say anything that familiar cocky voice spoke.

"Who are you and where am I?"

There was no denying it, that voice he'd remember anywhere.

"You're in my house. I found you beaten and brought you here," Tezuka explained.

He was released. He stood up flexing his arm to see if it can still work, luckily. He turned to face the person he brought in. He stood frozen as he stared right into familiar cat like golden eyes. This had to be Echizen Ryoma.

"Oi, you still haven't answered my question yet," Ryoma spoke taking him out of his thoughts. Tezuka shook out of his daze and regained his composure before speaking. He didn't remember him.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. And you are?" Tezuka asked as he kept looking into annoyed golden eyes. He wondered why.

"Ryoma, just Ryoma, I don't remember my last name." Ryoma still looked at him annoyed. Tezuka stared back with indifference.

"Is something bothering you?"

"People taller than me annoy me."

_Ah, blunt as ever._ Tezuka thought. "Oh, why is that? Some people are shorter than you." Echizen, as did he, did grow from his twelve year old height. But was still shorter and the youngest from the other former Seigaku members.

"They just do."

A hungry growl interrupted their indifferent stares. Tezuka wanted to laugh but kept it down.

"You must be hungry. You could've probably been lying there for days. Come, I'll get you something to eat." Tezuka said not bothering to see if he would follow. He knew he would because he heard the very faint footsteps behind him.

Tezuka wondered what happened to Echizen. This was not the Echizen he knew. This one was dangerous ever so. He glanced briefly behind him to see the younger twirling and tossing the knife in his hands as if it were a baton. Maybe he could ask later.

Tezuka led him to the kitchen and started to cook something. Ryoma looked around. The kitchen must've cost a lot but seeing the halls of this maze called a mansion, it seemed to fit. But he was hungry and he needed food right away. He glanced at his caretaker and frowned. He took his sweet time chopping something simple as vegetables. He would butt in but he was tired and injured.

After what felt like an hour, the food was ready. He quickly gobbled it down.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke," Tezuka chided him.

For some reason Ryoma listened to that stern voice. He didn't know why, so he slowed his pace. This food wasn't that bad but he had tasted better cooking. But he didn't say it out loud for he might offend his savior. He felt like he hadn't eaten in a day plus he was still a bit sore.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked breaking the silence.

"A bit sore. I'm fine," Ryoma, answered. Tezuka glanced at the knife sitting next to the plates.

"Where did you get that?" he pointed to the knife. Ryoma looked curiously. Didn't he know?

"Isn't it one of yours?"

"No."

"I found it in the jacket."

"It's yours."

"Ara, no wonder it was familiar."

Ryoma picked up the knife and began twirling and tossing it like a baton. It seemed natural as it did in the hallway. He stopped suddenly as a scene flashed in his head but it quickly disappeared as if preventing him. He hated these. But he shrugged it off. It probably wasn't important anyways. He stretched letting out a small yawn and a wince as he forgot that he had injuries especially a bullet wound. He was still tired.

"Goodnight," Ryoma said before letting his head lay on the table, instantly falling asleep.

Tezuka was startled but noticed he still must've been tired. It had only been two hours since he was bandaged up. For this little time of interaction Tezuka noticed Ryoma was slightly different. He wasn't as shy to say anything and was even more blunt than before. But he still held the strong determination look.

Time seemed to change people.

He sighed before picking up his guest and taking him back to the guest room. He took one last glance at the sleeping figure before retiring to his own room.

-X-

Ryoma awoke to the noise of the door being opened. He noticed it was already dawn or maybe an hour after. He stayed still acting like he was asleep while the knife clutched in his hand ready to strike. He listened to the footsteps. The person he could tell was light and probably shorter than he. He had an advantage. The person came close. As he was about to strike, he stopped as he heard the voice.

"Mister. You awake?" it was a little girl. His grip on the knife loosened. She was considered not a threat. He slowly sat up avoiding a big headache. He looked right into blue eyes. Obviously she must be Tezuka's daughter unless he lets maids keep their kids here. "Mister, you okay?" she asked concerned. She must've been talking about his injuries.

"H-hai, I'm fine." Ryoma answered. She climbed on the bed sitting near the end facing him.

"I'm Yuki, what's your name mister?"

"Ryoma."

"Ry-o-ma." She tried sounding out the words. She laughed a little. "Ryoma." She jumped off the bed and tugged on his hand. "Come Ryoma-san, you hungry? Papa isn't up yet an' I don' wanna eat alone."

"I'll come," Ryoma said standing up. He was kind of hungry too. She grasped his hand surprising him. She simply ignored it and continued to walk with him following. They made it to the kitchen. No food was even on the small table. He wondered if Tezuka-san even hired a cook. He saw Yuki shuffling through the fridge. He sighed.

"Why don't you sit down Yuki-chan? I'll make something." Ryoma offered already looking through what was actually in the fridge. He had to 'borrow' one of Tezuka-san's credit cards to fill the fridge up. There was hardly anything in it that could be considered for any other meal. Yuki complied and sat down. But she didn't keep it silent. She kept asking questions and telling things. Ryoma was actually grateful for it. He then laid them out on the counter table. He smiled a little as Yuki's eyes lit up. He cooked a simple American breakfast. He didn't really like it but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

-X-

Tezuka woke to the sound of something sizzling. He groaned. He hoped Yuki wasn't trying to cook again. He quickly got up and walked towards the kitchen. What he saw surprised him and almost gave him a heart attack.

Ryoma was, for a better term, juggling knives. In front of his daughter no less! What shocked him even more was that Yuki was clapping and laughing at Ryoma's performance. He couldn't have someone else influencing his daughter. Fuji was bad enough. Tezuka decided to make his presence known. This, regrettably, made Ryoma stop and place the kitchen knives back in place. The bacon was just finished.

-X-

Oishi was curious. It was very rarely that Tezuka even called to meet anyone. It was usually Eiji and Fuji to drag him out of his office or just drag everyone over to Tezuka's place. But Tezuka sounded different yesterday. He shook it off. Tezuka would tell him anyways. He knocked three times on the door. It was a while but someone answered the door. It was not someone he was expecting. The first thought that came to mind was:

_Echizen… _

"Can I help you?" the question snapped him out of his daze as he stared at the younger man. He could just be imagining things. But then again, maybe this was what Tezuka wanted to show him.

"Ah, I'm Oishi Shuuichiro. I'm one of Tezuka's friends," he said introducing himself. It seemed this person didn't know him.

"Oh, come in then," Ryoma said letting him in and shutting the door. Oishi was nervous. He didn't know what to think. When the young man turned he was still in shock. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Ah, no thank you, I've already eaten." Oishi responded nervously. There was something different about this one, something dangerous.

Ryoma shrugged and walked back into the living space to join Yuki as Tezuka came downstairs.

"Oishi," Tezuka greeted.

"Tezuka."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Another chapter done! Thanks for your viewing and your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

weird1: That will be explained in later chapters! Don't worry it'll come!

katiebird: Glad you like!

shiyu: Thank you!

Masked Gundam: Cliffies are evil, but everyone still does it, anyways I've updated!

Emi Yuuji: I'm glad you like it!

NDebN: Glad you find it interesting!

ennov: Sorry for it being short but I try to keep the chapters even.

Hikari Ja'ne: I've continued!

Emethyst: Dang, I never noticed the connection. Crazy!

SnowBlizzard: You know Fuji...you'd never know!

Ishka: Thanks!

Part 4

It was a surprise to Oishi. This was a startling new development. He just hoped that he could hide it from Eiji who always manages to know if he was keeping something or not. He kept thinking if that man was really Echizen, wouldn't he remember them at all? Or maybe he had amnesia for the past twelve years he'd been missing. He sighed. He just hoped Fuji didn't find out yet. That would be disastrous for all. He stopped as he remembered.

He forgot to tell Tezuka that Atobe was coming over on Friday. He'd call him later when he got back. He had something to study for after all.

-X-

The past few days, Ryoma regarded Tezuka carefully. Sure this man was nice for letting him stay until he had his memories back, but he knew he was being watched. He felt his eyes on him. And he knew that the older man had an ulterior motive for his temporary stay. Ryoma did hear Oishi and Tezuka's brief conversation. They mentioned him or maybe someone else named Echizen Ryoma. That surname struck a familiarity inside of him. But he shrugged it off because it hurt to think of it. Since his stay, it seemed as if Tezuka knew him. When the man invited him to play tennis with his friends this coming weekend, it became suspicious. But curiosity stuck to him and he agreed. Since his stay, he'd been getting weird flashes of people he didn't recognize and a tennis court. Either Tezuka or someone else would be there. But he didn't dwell on it. It hurt to even bring it up.

He sighed before lying on his back after meditating. His life was so blurry to him. He could only remember this woman; she took care of him. But other than that he couldn't remember anything else. He glanced at the knife he found in his jacket. There was an engraving.

'To Ryoma, my golden son' 

It was a gift from his mother. That much he remembered. But was she really his mother, she always called him her child? He shook his head. He'd rather have his memories return slowly. He didn't want to think too much. He immediately sat up as the door busted open. He looked to see Yuki running up to him and jumping up giving him a hug.

"Come Ryoma-san, Papa said he'd take you shop for clothes!" she said excitedly. She took his hand and tugged on it. "Come, come Ryoma-san!"

"I'm coming," he said standing up and sheathing the knife hiding it behind him. He grabbed his sewed up jacket and left with the little girl. He'd figure out his suspicions later.

-X-

Tezuka, Yuki, and Ryoma were shopping. Ryoma did offer to get them himself but Tezuka insisted after he found out the first time how Ryoma got his first set of clothes. Ryoma apparently 'borrowed' someone's money and credit card. Tezuka immediately told him to return it and say 'sorry' to the person. But Ryoma didn't and just slipped it back in the person's pocket. All of it was done unnoticeably. Tezuka just shook his head and they continued.

Ryoma went off to one of the clothing stands in the store to pick out whatever he wanted, by order of Tezuka, of course. Apparently he couldn't find anything he wanted. They moved to another store. But only one caught his eye. He was sure Tezuka wouldn't approve by the other looks. They had displayed tattoo designs and had a dark brooding theme to it. But something screamed familiarity.

He walked in.

Tezuka noticed that Ryoma walked somewhere he didn't particularly like. He was about to stop him but Ryoma was already in before he could. He reluctantly followed with an awed daughter.

Ryoma looked around. This place was really familiar and had his taste in clothes. He picked up a couple of leather pants that had buckles at the thighs to hold certain 'things' in, like knives and guns and other things. He also picked out a couple of sleeveless black and white shirts. He also got some jeans that were loose at the legs. He also chose a suit jacket like the current one he was wearing, which was already ruined since three days ago. He walked up to the register seeing if they could hold it so he could go get Tezuka, but didn't get a chance to as the cashier saw him.

"Ryoma!" she said in surprise before giving him a crushing hug. He was startled. Did she know him?

"Who are you?" he asked as she pulled away. She looked at him in total shock.

"Ryoma, remember, it's me, Kasumi! I'm Kaori's sister! She's been worried about you! When you didn't show up to the house after your fight with Tatsuha, we've been worried. Kaori's tired as she exhausts herself looking for you."

"Kaori? Tatsuha? Who are they?"

"Don't you remember, Ryoma? You're the leader of the Double-edged gang! Look!"

Kasumi dragged him to a mirror at the back and took off his jacket and pulled his shirt up revealing a tattoo of a dagger that was on top of water that was reflecting it and a snake with two heads wrapping around them. It was imbedded at the top right of his back. He was surprised. He shook it off. Maybe it was there for another reason. He pulled his shirt down and took his jacket.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can I pay for my stuff now?" he said walking out and back to the register to see Tezuka waiting there. Looks like he didn't have to call him. She reluctantly rang them up. She wanted to get some answers but he was with someone else who she recognized as Tezuka Kunimitsu owner of the billion-dollar company. She watched helplessly as Ryoma walked off with Tezuka. She had to contact Kaori but maybe later.

The three passed a pet shop since Yuki wanted to look at them. Ryoma just trailed behind. He too looked around. He laid eyes on a spotted Himalayan cat. This struck something in him.

"_Don't worry Ryoma-san, we'll find him." A woman said. _

"_Karupin! Karupin!" _

"Ryoma-san!" Ryoma got out of his daydream as Yuki called his name and tugged on his arm. "Is somet'ing wrong Ryoma-san?" she asked concerned. Ryoma shook his head. He then followed her out. Tezuka stopped for a moment to see where Ryoma was looking at. He saw a spotted Himalayan cat. It must've been why. He then left.

-X-

Tezuka was rather surprised that Ryoma suggested they go get some groceries. Ryoma insisted they do. His excuse was because since he was staying for a while, he'd make all the meals. Tezuka didn't argue mainly because the younger could cook better than him. Someone probably taught him how to survive. He noticed Ryoma's movements were always cautious.

When they reached home, Ryoma immediately set off to cook them lunch after changing into his new clothes. He asked what Tezuka preferred and he just answered anything. Ten minutes later the food was ready. It was roasted chicken, rice, and salad. Ryoma was still cooking something else but it'll take a while.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Tezuka asked, though still knowing Ryoma had amnesia.

"My mother taught me," Ryoma answered automatically. Tezuka regarded him thoughtfully before returning to his meal. Ryoma didn't eat anything. He was about to ask but the doorbell rang. Tezuka went to get it while Ryoma returned to the kitchen to see if the dish finished cooking. He still needed to stir it. For a rich guy, he could just hire a cook.

Tezuka, to say, was surprised at Atobe's sudden visit. Usually Atobe would inform him of it.

"Atobe, this is unexpected," Tezuka said letting the other in.

"What are you talking about? I asked Fuji to tell you," Atobe said as a maid grabbed his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"He didn't. Are you hungry? We're still eating lunch." Tezuka offered.

"Did you finally hire a cook?"

"You could say that."

"Then ore-sama will join."

Tezuka sighed. Atobe's visit could be for the worst. He briefly heard from Inui that Fuji was together with Atobe, which meant… He kept his insecurities at the thought. It was no time to think about how his life might be ruined in the most brutal way. Not literally speaking but close enough. He just hoped Ryoma was somewhere else around the house. He sighed in relief, as Ryoma was not at the dinning table. He didn't want Atobe finding this out.

Atobe glanced at the food. It was a simple one but looked delicious nonetheless. He took a seat and the plate offered. But of course Atobe was not used to cutting his own food as he had workers do it for him. He cleared his throat. It seemed there was no one to help him. Tezuka hardly hired people to work in the house. When Atobe asked for a knife, Tezuka merely looked at the butter knife next to the fork. Atobe looked at him 'you've-got-to-be-kidding'.

"Don't you have a bigger knife?" Atobe said.

As soon as he said that a 'bigger' knife sailed through the opening between the kitchen and dinning room and cut a leg of the chicken with the knife stuck sideways. Atobe and Tezuka almost jumped. Tezuka just sighed and merely wondered what he'd gotten himself into. They both looked towards the big square opening in the wall. Ryoma was there, smirking, leaning on his arm. It was Atobe's turn to be shocked. _It can't be…_ he thought.

"Is that knife big enough? Or if you don't prefer chicken I think we have some bananas lying around here somewhere. I remember monkey's being non-carnivorous," Ryoma said still with that smirk on his face. To Ryoma, for some reason, calling this guy a monkey seemed familiar but he just shrugged it off. It was amusing to say the least.

"Echizen! What do you think you're trying to pull?" Atobe blew up completely forgetting that maybe this was not true. Ryoma looked at him with narrowed eyes. _That name again…_ he thought.

"I don't know who you are but that isn't my name," Ryoma responded before turning back around to wash some dishes. Atobe was bewildered beyond belief. This was not the Echizen he knew. Before he could enter the kitchen and give the younger a piece of his mind, Tezuka told him to sit down.

"When I asked if you hired a cook, I didn't know you hired a dead look-a-like!" Atobe exclaimed. Tezuka sighed. He had to explain now. He really wasn't having a good week.

"I don't know if it is him. But there are similarities," Tezuka began.

"A lot. If you wanted to know it was him why didn't you just DNA test him or something?"

"How would I do that?" Tezuka said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you. But you're right. Why don't you just ask the Double-edge gang?" Atobe seemed to forget about Ryoma in the kitchen. Tezuka was relieved, somewhat.

Unknown to them, Ryoma was listening to their conversation.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because they help you. Though they're costly but they do get the job done. I've been trying to contact the new boss, who apparently is out of the country on business, which my informant told me otherwise."

"Why would you hire them this time?"

"You know that businessman Tatsuha-san?"

Ryoma perked up at the name. He heard that cashier, whatever her name was, mention that name.

"Yes, he's a big shot around here."

"Yeah, but his competitive companies have started to…how to say it…go out of business. Apparently ours could be next any time. I've been trying to get the new boss so he could look into it. The former boss was also looking into it. But somehow found some trouble and died while on it protecting her son. My informant said that her son has taken her place. He'd been missing since five days ago. I heard-"

He was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. Tezuka stood up.

"I'll see what it is." He said before walking in. Atobe, being curious stood outside the door listening in. Tezuka saw Ryoma picking up pieces of glass. Apparently it shattered. But he caught Ryoma's hand that was bleeding. Ryoma looked at him.

"It's bleeding." Tezuka simply said before helping Ryoma stand up and brought his hand under cold water, washing the blood away also checking for glass. Ryoma fought the urge to blush. He watched as Tezuka carefully but expertly pull out the big glass chunk in his skin while using his other hand to wipe the blood down with the water.

Atobe watched on amused. He couldn't wait to tell Fuji. But what he didn't know was that someone had heard him. This time, he jumped and squealed in freight as a knife was sharply imbedded on the floor next to his foot. Atobe decided to hightail it out before he had any more knives thrown at him.

Tezuka was displeased. He gripped Ryoma's wrist, dragging the younger to a room so he could get some bandages. Ryoma tripped a couple of times trying to keep up with the man's pace. Tezuka might reprimand him for this but he couldn't help but had fun scaring the visitor.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: This was supposed to be up yesterday but I forgot. So it's up today! Thanks for ur reviews! I really appreciate them!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	5. Chapter 5

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

SnowBlizzard: You know, I never realized that. You'll find out the rest!

Ishka: Here's the next chapter!

Emi Yuuji: I absolutely adore knives. Here's more!

NDebN: You don't sound selfish. Anyways here's more!

weird1: You wont. Besides everything with Fuji is caution...

ennov: Yeah, I shouldn't. Thanks!

Princess Maddy: Here's an update!

whiterose03: Thanks!

sendoh11: Here's an update!

Emethyst: Thank you and thanks for the tip!

thuyhy-thuyhy: I'm glad you like!

RuByMoOn17: Thank you!

Sandblasted-Kitten: Glad you like!

Part 5

Kaori and Satoshi were exhausted. They were still trying to find Ryoma, their boss, who'd been missing for a week. They were also trying to keep Atobe-san at bay. Though they suspected he knew that their boss was missing. Kaori thought she saw one of his spies here and there. But she didn't mind for they were not a threat. Atobe-san was a good person despite the big ego. She sighed.

They needed to find Ryoma and fast.

-X-

Ryoma stared at his bandaged hand. His mind drifted off to yesterday's events. He fought to keep his embarrassment from showing. Being around Tezuka, he was having mixed feelings. After knowing the man for about a week, he was confused. He sighed dropping his hand to the side. He had to think about getting his memory back.

His thoughts drifted to the conversation he heard from Atobe and Tezuka. The name Tatsuha made him angry for some reason, though he'd never show it. Tatsuha brought many images but they were blurry and he couldn't make anything out. He remembered that Tezuka kept an office here. He was sure that he probably got the files on them. But he had to make sure that Tezuka didn't know. That meant he had to do a little spying on Tezuka's schedule.

"Ryoma-san!"

Yuki came in the room. He really liked the kid. She was good company. He couldn't help but let out a small, almost untraceable, smile. Yuki came in with the maid; he forgot her name since he wasn't good with names unless he saw the person everyday. The maid was carrying something. It seemed to be heavy for her despite its small size.

"Ryoma-san, look, there a box for you. It was out the door. Shiori saw it," Yuki said glancing at the maid.

"Hai, Ryoma-san, someone door belled a minute ago and left this package for you," Shiori said giving it to him. Ryoma took it and thanked her as she left. Yuki stayed behind wanting to see what was in it. Ryoma opened it. There was a suit jacket on top with a note.

'You're going to need this. They're on the move.' The note said. He didn't get it. Who was on the move?

"Ryoma-san, look, there more!" Yuki said getting something under. When he saw what she grabbed he immediately snatched it out of her hands putting it back in the box and shutting it.

"Remember Yuki-chan don't ever touch one of those. They're very dangerous. I doubt your dad would want you even seeing one. So don't tell your dad I have these okay?" Ryoma educated her on the things she shouldn't touch, which were mostly the dangerous weapons in the box sent to him.

"Okay," Yuki said understandingly, somewhat.

"Go downstairs, I'll be making lunch soon."

"Yay!" Yuki got off and walked to the kitchens. She really liked his cooking.

Ryoma quickly sealed the package and hid it under the bed. He didn't want Tori, another maid, to find out about this. He'd figure it out later. It was lunch anyways.

-X-

Tezuka couldn't concentrate on these documents. His mind kept drifting towards yesterday. Though he was thinking more of what he was doing than the imminent doom that was meant for him later on today. Letting Ryoma stay around gave him 'mixed' feelings. He seemed to be drifting from what his real intentions were. He wanted to know if this really was Echizen, since the mannerisms were identical except with a bit of danger to them. He could ask one of the maids to get a hair sample he could have the doctors test it out.

He shook his head. He couldn't do that. He knew Ryoma would notice if someone tampered with the room he was staying in. He couldn't ask Yuki since she'd probably tell who asked her to do it. It's so complicated. He just had to hope that Echizen got his memory back.

Tezuka opened a drawer filled with old newspaper clippings. It was about Echizen's disappearance. But shouldn't someone have seen it and informed whoever found him? Or maybe Echizen was just torturing them by doing this, but it wasn't like him. Maybe Echizen didn't want to return. He sighed before closing the drawer.

A knock came at the door. Ryoma peeked his head in.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah, there are people here to see you. And lunch is ready," Ryoma said before exiting. Tezuka let out another sigh. That meant Fuji was here. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of what to tell the others. He exited his office, joining the others in the dinning room.

He was relieved that they were all chatting with Yuki or into their own conversations. Ryoma was nowhere to be found, probably in the kitchen. Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Kaidou, and Momoshiro were there; Kawamura couldn't make it. It was another planned get together by Fuji. Tezuka was unlucky that that smiling face looked in his direction.

"Ah, Tezuka, you made it," Fuji said in greeting. Though there was that sly smile that made him think twice about speaking. Fuji was up to something. Everyone then greeted him. He joined them at the table. Momoshiro was stuffing his face along with Eiji.

"Oi, Tezuka," Momoshiro spoke. It took him awhile to get out of calling him captain. "Which restaurant did you hire to make all this? I've got to go there sometime." He finished. Tezuka was about to speak but Fuji beat him to it.

"Ah, Tezuka, I heard from Keigo that you hired an interesting cook that pelted him with knives yesterday. He wouldn't tell me who it was, so I had to find out for myself," Fuji said. Under that smiling façade, Tezuka could tell that that sadistic mind was cooking some underhand scheme or something. The rest of the group looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, I did, somewhat," Tezuka answered a bit nervously.

"So where is he?"

"He's-"

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Don't touch that!" a loud voice exclaimed followed by a small crash. Tezuka quickly rushed in the kitchen, the others stood outside watching through the counter window.

Tezuka sighed as he noticed that there wasn't any permanent damage or anything too messy. He saw Ryoma's sprawled out form on the floor with his daughter on top. Yuki got off and ran to him.

"Papa, Ryoma-san save me from those sharp things," Yuki said as Tezuka picked her up. His expression was far from its usual indifference. Ryoma feared that gaze. He tried to sit up but it was painful. Yuki landed on his stomach, which was still hurting. He hoped there wasn't another bruise though she wasn't that heavy to probably cause one.

"What did you do?" Tezuka asked close to yelling. This voice he couldn't disobey for some reason.

"I was just cooking some more food for the food processor over there," Ryoma answered pointing to Momoshiro who was as shocked as the rest of the group, save for Oishi.

"No, I meant what happened?" Tezuka asked a bit more patiently this time.

"Oh, I looked away for one second and it started raining knives." Ryoma wasn't exactly lying. Tezuka just sighed. He should've thought twice about this. Now he had to explain some things.

"Ii data," Inui said taking out his notebook, bad habit, and wrote some notes. Ryoma twitched at that phrase. It was annoying. His hand reached for a knife hidden.

"Don't even try," Tezuka stated sternly. Ryoma stopped and sighed. Tezuka seemed to know him very well. Maybe he didn't want him to kill one of his friends 'accidentally'. He sighed in relief as the crowd left, most likely to talk about him. He saw their looks at him. It was the same one Atobe had yesterday. He couldn't hang around the kitchen; he had a conversation to spy on again.

-X-

"So, Tezuka where did you find him?" Fuji asked amused. Tezuka could see the gears running his head.

"I found him unconscious in some bushes. Apparently someone had it in for him. I brought him in and offered a place to stay until he got his memory back," Tezuka answered.

"You seem to have a thing for strays, Tezuka," Fuji said with that ever-present smile on his face. Tezuka was a bit ticked at that.

"Is it really Ochibi?" Eiji asked hopefully.

Ryoma frowned and twitched angrily.

"If he is, when did he learn to cook?" Momoshiro spoke next.

"Fsh…baka, is your stomach all you think about?" Kaidou baited him.

"What was that Mamushi?" Momoshiro got in his face as they had another spat. Everyone continued, ignoring the two arguing.

"I'm sure of it. Though he is a bit different as you have noticed." Tezuka said.

"According to my data, if it was him, Echizen lost his memory twelve years ago after something happened. For him to survive these past twelve years, one of two things could've happened. First someone found him and picked him up raising him in their home, or he joined one of the three gangs in this region. The person didn't bother reporting to the police," Inui explained on what he thought had happened. "Since you brought him in, Tezuka, he's been displaying cautious actions. My guess is he joined one of the three gangs."

Ryoma walked away not wanting to listen to any more. He wondered how that data man could figure that out. His hand lied on his right shoulder.

'_You're the leader of the Double-edge gang!' _

That cashier in that store knew him, yet he couldn't remember. He could be in the gang like she said. It did make sense. He sighed. He needed to think. Maybe open the other package that came this morning. He walked up to the room and pulled it out. He took out his knife and cut it open. Inside were more 'dangerous' items along with another note.

'You might need these. Word on the streets, Tatsuha is after his company.' It simply said. Ryoma wondered if it meant this Tatsuha person was after Tezuka's company. After all, it was grossing in millions. The guy was practically a billionaire. Ryoma glanced at the items: a .44 magnum with reloads along with a silencer, an M16, collectable pocketknives, kunais, a couple bottles of battery acid, and aluminum foil. He wondered about the last one. He picked up another note.

'Roll pieces of aluminum foil and place into acid, shake well, throw, and run you may get caught.' It said.

Ryoma sighed. Now he really didn't want anyone to find this. He placed it under the bed. A knock at the door startled him. Shiori just came in.

"Ryoma-san, Tezuka-san was wondering if you're going to join them," she said.

"I will. I'll be down in a sec." Ryoma answered. Ryoma took out the first package he received. He grabbed a couple of the knives placing them in his pocket before joining the others downstairs where they introduced themselves to him.

-X-

Ryoma found this group to be particularly weird. First he labeled Fuji as dangerous, Eiji and Momoshiro as hyperactive, Inui was all around way too observant, and Oishi and Kaidou were okay. The other, Kawamura, couldn't attend. Right now he was currently trying to avoid Eiji's glomp attacks and Momoshiro's constant ranting. Unfortunately they were unavoidable.

"Ochibi! Whom did you learn from to cook like that?" Eiji asked. (A/N: Kikumaru is too long to type up and will only be typed if someone is speaking his name.)

"I just do," Ryoma answered.

"C'mon Ech-Ryoma," Momoshiro corrected himself, "tell us!" he begged. Ryoma was losing his patients as he gripped the knife tempting to take it out and silence them both but restrained from doing so. He didn't want to anger Tezuka or show any violence in front of Yuki who was holding onto his other hand. He sighed.

"A pig." The two stared at him incredulously.

"What?" they chorused. Ryoma rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

Fuji chuckled a little. It was amusing. This Ryoma turned out to be more interesting than before.

"Ne Tezuka, isn't he interesting?" Fuji said. Tezuka looked at him calculatingly though showing no expression.

"Don't try anything Fuji," Tezuka said to him. Fuji just kept smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The group made it to the public tennis courts. Ryoma was relieved then panicked as he felt Fuji's presence behind him. His hand stayed in his pocket in case he needed it.

"So Ryoma, do you know how to play tennis?" Fuji asked with that ever-present smiling face. Ryoma just looked at him with hidden annoyance.

"No," he answered. Before Fuji could say anything more, Inui spoke.

"We'll be split into two groups of four. It'll be singles tournament. Those who lose have to drink this," Inui pulled out a pitcher of colored, semi-boiling liquid, "It's my vegetable juice combined with Akozu." Four faces paled. Tezuka and Ryoma didn't outwardly show their discomfort and Fuji was just excited in seeing other people suffer. Come on, this guy is a sadist. He's been plotting to kill Mizuki for years now!

"Inui! Why did you have to bring that into this!" Eiji complained, as did Momo. Ryoma rolled his eyes before turning around. There was no way in heaven he was going to drink 'that'. For some reason he knew it wasn't as good as it's supposed to be. He sighed. As much as he didn't want to participate he knew he didn't have a choice. He glanced down as he felt Yuki gripping his leg a bit tight.

"Is something wrong Yuki-chan?" he asked. Yuki pointed to a group of shady looking people outside the fence. A big group, mind you.

"They look scary Ryoma-san. They the people who visit Kaori-san when she watched me while Papa was working," Yuki answered, "Kaori-san call him Tatsuha-san. She told me to stay away." Ryoma took another good look at the group. He could tell they were a gang with the extra hidden precautions. He had to drift them away. He kneeled down next to her.

"Kaori-san is right Yuki-chan. Stay away from them especially Tatsuha-san. Stay here okay? If anyone asks I'll be taking a short walk," Ryoma said as he left her there while he took a walk towards the group. He didn't know why but he had to find out about this Tatsuha guy. The guy just made him angry. He walked by them looking to the ground at the same time observing them. He noticed they stopped but he kept walking. He could feel their eyes on him.

"So, you're still alive."

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the delayed update! I keep forgetting to do it. Anyways, I appreciate your reviews! Thanks!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

XxMaddy: Thanks! Here's the next one!

Emi Yuuji: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!

NDebN: I probably didn't update soon enough. Anyways here's the next chapter!

SnowBlizzard: I think Fuji is awesome if he's dangerous. I'm glad you enjoy!

aknut: Sorry! Cliffies are evil even if I write cliffies. Anyways Thanks!

Sandblasted-Kitten: I'm glad you think so! Here's a continuation!

sendoh11: Updated!

Emethyst: Thanks for the correction. I'll get to it...sometime...

kaze: Glad you think so!

: Here's the next chapter!

D'cute: I kind of explained it in the chapters but sorry since I didn't make it clear enough. Ryoma's parents did go looking for him, Tezuka doesn't know their number (I should've mentioned that), and Yuki is sort of adopted since Tezuka found her. I hope it's all cleared up.

Things to know:

Sayang – too bad

Part 6

"So you're still alive," the leader spoke to him. Ryoma stopped to face the group. They all seemed to know him but he didn't know them. The leader, obviously, kept talking. "I thought you died when you didn't return to your residence."

"Do I know you?" Ryoma asked though a bit coldly. The leader looked at him questioningly before amusement shinned in his eyes.

"I forgot. Kori-san's son has a high rate of amnesia. I guess we hit him too hard in the head boys," they laughed, "If you wish to know, my name is Tatsuha to you. I didn't peg you the sports type Ryoma unless… Well we've got to go. We still have business to finish up around here."

Ryoma watched them walk away until Tatsuha was left. Ryoma figured he had something else to say.

"Oh Ryoma," Tatsuha began as he walked up to the fence to face him, "you might want to watch out. Tezuka-san might meet an unfortunate accident." He finished before walking off. Ryoma glared at his back until he was out of sight.

"Oi Ryoma! Ryoma!" he turned to see Momoshiro run up to him. They must've finally stopped bickering about the horrid looking juice. "Come on, we're about to start and you're up first."

Ryoma really dreaded this. He didn't know how to play tennis. But he didn't want to immediately give up and drink that stupid juice. That was being weak and he was not weak. So he decided to play. His first game, which was against Eiji. He could get it down somehow.

"I'll go easy on you Ochibi!" Eiji said from the other side of the court. Ryoma growled softly.

"Don't," Ryoma responded before serving the ball. For some reason his body just responded automatically as if he'd done it before.

"15-Love," Oishi called out, as he was the referee. Eiji just stared in surprise. He didn't even see the ball coming. His eyes were just as good. Everyone else was just as surprised as he was. They stopped their chatter to watch the game. It's not everyday that you see someone disappear living a different life come back and still be just as good or better. Eiji smiled. It wasn't going to be boring after all.

"Game set. Ryoma 6-1."

Ryoma sighed. He didn't know how he managed it, but at least he wasn't going to drink that horrid juice. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He wasn't even tired but he saw that Eiji was tired. He then stared in surprise as he saw Inui holding up the pitcher of bubbling liquid up to Eiji who was trying to resist. He was horrified as Eiji fainted afterwards. No way in the seven hells was he going to drink that. His eyes then turned to Tezuka's match with Momo. (A/N: Momoshiro is soooooo long to type. I'm lazy.)

Tatsuha's gang was still around. He knew that they were being followed so he watched for signs of anything dangerous. So far there were none. He snapped out of his daze as he heard Momo's outcry. His hand gripped the blade in his pocket tightly. There was nothing he was just being paranoid. He sighed in relief. Then he saw it, something glinted at the corner of his eye heading straight for Tezuka. Tezuka was facing the opposite direction so he couldn't see. No one else seemed to also.

"Tezuka-san! Watch out!" Ryoma called out running towards Tezuka and jumped grasping the object in his hand. Tezuka turned around at the call enough time to see Ryoma fly past him. Everyone looked at Ryoma as he had a sharp dart with a note stuck to it. They all looked at him questioningly. Before they could speak and bombard him with questions, he interrupted them.

"Someone tried to kill you." Ryoma merely responded. He examined the tip of the dart and noticed there was poison in it. Luckily he wasn't scratched. He quickly peeled off the note, as everyone was fussing at Tezuka who didn't look fazed at all. No one was questioning him.

'_Tonight at 11:00' _it simply said.

"Tonight at eleven, I wonder what that means," Fuji said from behind Ryoma. Ryoma quickly crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. "I wonder who is that meant for, Tezuka? Or maybe you?" Fuji thought out loud and began walking back to the group to break up their fuss. Tezuka was getting annoyed.

Ryoma stared after Fuji. He hated the guy even more.

-X-

The group was walking towards Kawamura Sushi. Ryoma was keeping a close eye on his surroundings. He walked while listening around his area. Right now he was getting annoyed with Momo and Eiji's curiosity at where he learned to do that. He just answered them with the same answer for the cooking question. They just stared after in confusion. Ryoma was really starting to get annoyed.

He suddenly stopped as felt people watching them from all open directions. Fuji was the one to notice he stopped and stopped also.

"Ryoma, why did you stop? If you don't catch up you might get lost," Fuji said with a teasing tone.

"We're surrounded," Ryoma, said hands in his jacket pocket ready to strike. Fuji looked behind to see a big group heading there way as well as in front and through the alleyway. Soon the group backed up to them.

"What's going on?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing, we just want to have a little chat."

Ryoma scowled. It wasn't Tatsuha. He was hoping so. He quickly took to the side next to the alleyway. The street was almost deserted with a few people leaving. They were scared to get involved.

"Hand's out of the pocket, shorty," the temporary leader said looking at Ryoma who scowled at the name-calling. Tall people really annoyed him. Ryoma folded his hands behind his head.

"Mada mada dane. If your scared," Ryoma taunted. He didn't know why he did it.

"Is he crazy!" he heard Momo momentarily yell out.

"If I was scared, shorty," Ryoma scowled, "I wouldn't be here." The leader said. Ryoma breathed in to calm his annoyance.

"Is that why you came with two watchers on the roof and three groups of 10-12 surrounding us? Or do you all count as one?" Ryoma smirked as he was getting a rise out of the guy.

"Echizen! What do you think you're doing?" Momo exclaimed along with Eiji. Ryoma glared at them making them take a step back.

"Stay out of this. That isn't my name." He said coldly. Eiji hid behind Oishi as Momo hid behind Kaidou who scowled. Tezuka was about to say something but the leader grabbed the front of Ryoma's shirt shoving him up against the wall.

"Ryoma-san!" Yuki called out about to run to him but Tezuka held her back.

"Looks like that attitude didn't change the last time."

While Ryoma was distracting the leader, Fuji was looking for a way out. He couldn't see one where they wouldn't be blazed with bullets. He calmly sat down on the rail with his feet resting on the road. One of the gang members saw this.

"Don't try anything stupid," he told him. Fuji just smiled with his eyes open.

"I'm just sitting down," Fuji merely said, "I can't say the same for you."

As soon as he said that, the group behind them began to fall unconscious. The leader stopped ranting on Ryoma who took the chance to knock him out. Where the fallen group lay stood a woman with brown hair and brown eyes Fuji recognized.

"Ah, Kaori-san, just in time," he said. The woman smiled.

"We do have perfect timing. Satoshi and I thought we'd be a little late, I guess you haven't started talking?" Kaori spoke.

"Kaori-san!" Yuki said smiling at the woman. Kaori smiled back.

"Hello Yuki-chan."

A man with black hair and green eyes walked out from the alley. He had taken care of the ones blocking their path along with the two watchers on the roof.

"Ah Satoshi, what took you so long? I thought they got you?" Kaori said walking next to him. Ryoma looked at the pair. For some reason they looked very familiar to him.

"I had to take care of the roof. Are you guys okay?" he asked the group. They all nodded.

"Who were they?" Tezuka asked.

"Show offs. They're just the local rising group trying to make a name for them, nothing to worry about," Kaori said smiling, "We should accompany you guys on your way home in case something happens." She examined the group until her eyes fell onto golden ones. She had a shocked look on her face. It was one Ryoma filed for later.

Ryoma grasped a blade and throwing it into the alley as he caught a thin metal pole heading towards them and throwing it like a spear towards the roof. The group heard two thumps of something being dropped, obviously two dead or wounded bodies. Kaori and Satoshi stared at him in surprise.

"You missed a couple." Ryoma said. He felt their shocked looks on him. He glanced at them. Those were the same looks everyone had been giving him when they first saw him. "What?"

"Nothing," Satoshi responded covering Kaori's mouth, as she was about to respond. "We better take you guys home before more of them come back." They all began their journey home while Fuji called Kawamura to tell that they won't be able to come.

-X-

Tezuka was having another late night. Ryoma had been in his thoughts for the past three hours since they got home. Though he was lucky that Ryoma saved his life he somehow wasn't comfortable with it. Ryoma may have saved his life but it seemed that he was in danger also. Ryoma seemed to be well known among the shady groups. Tezuka noticed that they all looked at Ryoma as if they knew him.

Tezuka had been trying to keep Yuki away from Ryoma's antics when danger came. Earlier he had shielded Yuki's eyes when all the violence began. He hoped Yuki didn't learn anything during this whole ordeal. He glanced at the clock. It was 11:08. He had to sleep. He had work tomorrow.

He walked upstairs and past Ryoma's room. He paused. He had a feeling to check. So he opened Ryoma's door slowly and looked inside. The room was dark but the light from the hallway lit up a small path for him. He walked over to the bed to find it empty. He then glanced at the window, which was left open. He glanced out to find no trace of Ryoma. So he waited.

-X-

Ryoma snuck out at exactly 11. He found Tatsuha and some other guy waiting for him leaning against the fence. He walked past them and stopped.

"I see you got the message," Tatsuha said and began walking ahead along with his companion. Ryoma blindly followed. He was sure that he might be walking into a trap but went on carefully.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"All in due time Ryoma."

Tatsuha led him to a deserted place where people usually wouldn't travel. This place was familiar. Tatsuha turned to face him.

"Recognize this place Ryoma? If you don't well I just have to say it's going to be your resting place. That is if you don't survive. Reiji," Tatsuha said to his companion, "Kill him."

Ryoma narrowly dodged a surprise attack. He quickly took out his weapon defending himself against Reiji. Tatsuha watched in amusement.

"What are you going to do Ryoma? Are you going to let him live or are you going to kill him in cold blood like what you did to his brother?" Tatsuha said.

Ryoma did his best to tune him out. He had to knock this guy out to avoid getting killed. His actions came out naturally. He didn't realize he was doing it. In a matter of minutes he had a knife against Reiji's neck as he was on the ground. Reiji was defenseless but Ryoma couldn't bring himself to kill him as he remembered Tezuka. Tezuka wouldn't be happy with him and probably Yuki-chan too. He got off Reiji and walked away stopping ten feet.

"Go, I already won," Ryoma said with his back to them.

"Reiji, are you just going to let your brother's killer go away like that?" Tatsuha voiced out. Ryoma gasped as he felt a blade slice him on his side. He had no choice. He quickly fought back trying to knock his opponent out. A few minutes later Reiji was down. He wasn't dead. Ryoma couldn't kill him. Tatsuha walked up to them throwing his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

"Sayang," Tatsuha stated before shooting Reiji in the head. Ryoma gasped though he didn't show it. He glared up at Tatsuha. Tatsuha grabbed two cigarettes from his pack he placed the between his lips and lit them both. He handed on to Ryoma, who took the offer knowing it was a familiar feeling. Ryoma was hit with a dizzy spell as he took in the smoke. It was as if he hadn't had it in a while. They stayed like that as if they were friends enjoying company together.

Soon Tatsuha finished. He looked right into golden eyes. "I'll see you again, Ryoma." And he left.

Ryoma glanced at his hands while walking back. Tatsuha wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't think. He couldn't have smoked before but the urge was there. Besides he didn't remember it. He brushed it off and climbed to his room window. He got inside and closed the window. He froze as the main light turned on.

"Where were you?"

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the long wait. I was stuck with school and had to study for my History AP test, which I know I probably won't get a three at all! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review PLZ! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

XxMaddy: Here's the next one!

D'cute: Thanks! Here's an update!

mistressKC - wanteddeadoral...: Yup yup!

Craze Izumi: Glad u think so!

NDebN: Here's another update!

SnowBlizzard: Fuji is awesom!

SephirothduMatrea: Yes 'Sayang' is tagalog. I deceded to put one in... I was bored... and watched some funny filipino comedy...it just came to mind.

RuByMoOn17: Yes, kinda...sorta...

BattousaiGrl: Glad you like! Sorry if the update took too long!

Emi Yuuji: Really? Thanks! I'm not usually good with fight scenes.

Ishka: Eh...yeah I think he kinda scares me too...

yoshikochan: Me too! Not too many of those around.

KNW: Thanks for the advice! Glad u found it interesting

Part 7

Ryoma glanced at his hands while walking back. Tatsuha wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't think. He couldn't have smoked before but the urge was there. Besides he didn't remember it. He brushed it off and climbed to his room window. He got inside and closed the window. He froze as the main light turned on.

"Where were you?" Tezuka asked coldly.

Ryoma knew Tezuka was standing where the light was. Though it didn't show, he could tell that Tezuka was angry. He felt like a wife who comes home very late at night cheating on her husband. He shook off those thoughts. He couldn't think about that. Right now he had a very big problem to worry about. He had to get Tezuka to leave the room. The man may not look it but he was stubborn.

"I was taking a walk," Ryoma answered.

"This late at night?" Tezuka questioned.

"I couldn't sleep."

Tezuka walked up to him spinning him around pinning him to the wall. He knew that Ryoma could break out but he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. Ryoma wanted to hiss in pain as Tezuka gripped an injury. He was angry. But it seemed to be for a different reason.

Tezuka saw that Ryoma was injured to the point of being fatal.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, concerned although it was bordering on anger. Ryoma pushed him away.

"I got jumped," Ryoma responded making his way to the bathroom. Tezuka did notice the trail of blood that followed.

"Don't lie to me," Tezuka stated sternly gripping his wrist. Ryoma glared at him as he glared back.

"Hanase yo!" Ryoma yelled at him as he tried to struggle out of the grip. This felt familiar. He flinched as he thought a hand was going to smack him. (1) Since he was a bit tired he couldn't break out as he could. So he swung his fist at him but it was caught before he could cause any damage. Ryoma glared at Tezuka. He struggled but he wasn't strong enough to break out. "Let go of me. I just got jumped. I took- got away," Ryoma said again catching his slip. He wasn't exactly lying.

"You're still lying," Tezuka responded, dragging Ryoma to the adjoined bathroom. Tezuka forcefully got out the first aid kit. He had a feeling that he would need more of this as time came to pass. For some reason he felt angry, angry with the people or person who'd done this but he was also mad at Ryoma for not trusting him enough to tell him the truth. He could tell the younger man was lying.

"Take off your clothes," Tezuka commanded. Ryoma looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can address your wounds."

Ryoma reluctantly obeyed only stripping till he was half naked. He winched as some of the blood had dried and stuck his shirt to his skin. He sat on the covered toilet seat.

Tezuka was shocked at the extent of Ryoma's injuries. He was mostly worried at the profusely bleeding wound on Ryoma's side. He quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against the fatal wound. Kneeling down, Tezuka began to clean around it.

Ryoma was surprised at the gentleness of it. He sat silently, watching as Tezuka cleaned his wounds. Now it just made him feel guilty for even meeting Tatsuha. He mentally berated himself. It was still silent. Ryoma didn't want to say anything in the case Tezuka might start asking him questions he didn't want to answer at the moment. Silence was much better than that. The guilty feeling still wouldn't leave him alone. Apparently, with it came images that were rushing through his mind that he couldn't see. It was giving him a headache.

Tezuka concentrated on his task so not to distract himself with questions that were running miles ahead in his head. The only questions that seemed to stick out inside his mind were 'who' and 'why' did they do it. If Ryoma could only tell him then he'd rip this city until he found them and charge them for assault and batter charges. Probably he'd add attempted murder on the list too. He finished wrapping up the last bandage. He became alert when Ryoma let out a small moan of pain.

He quickly caught the younger man, being careful about the injuries, falling on his back with him on top. He looked down to see Ryoma's eyes half lidded, about to close. He carried him bridal style and placed him on the bed.

"You should get some sleep. I do expect breakfast at five tomorrow." He said to lighten up the mood. Ryoma stared hazily before letting out a small smile.

"Mada mada dane," was Ryoma's response before he passed out from exhaustion. Tezuka paused before leaving. The phrase was so childish. He almost thought Ryoma had his memory back. But he didn't dwell on it further.

-X-

Sure enough at five in the morning Tezuka saw some breakfast for him already ready and still warm. It was unbelievable that Ryoma was able to get up at an impossible hour with the severe injury that he was still tired from. He stared at it amused. He saw the TV on in the living room. Ryoma was fast asleep on the couch. Tezuka took a moment to examine the scene before snapping out of his gaze. He grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and placing it over the sleeping figure while turning off the TV. His hand brushed off the bangs from his face.

Tezuka noticed the busted lip. His thumb brushed over it briefly while he caressed the sleeping face. He was stunned when Ryoma leaned into his touch. He quickly pulled his hand away wondering what he was doing. He took one last glance before leaving.

-X-

_It was crowded as he and his opponent were surrounded. They haven't started yet but the crowd was chatting it up. Then a female voice interfered silencing them. _

"_If you die…well you get the idea. If you survive you get to go. Now begin," she said. _

_The two didn't move for a while until the opponent ran up attacking him as he fought back. He dodged another attack and kicked his opponent across the room. His opponent got up throwing blades at him, which he caught and dodged at the same time. It had been awhile and there haven't been any major injuries yet. He wanted to end this quick. _

_He ran up to his opponent trying to knock him out so he didn't have to do anything extreme but his opponent fought back. Since they ran out of weapons they resorted to fist fighting. Their weapons were on the ground either knocked out or dropped. His opponent was good at fist fighting. He was flung back as a kick was aimed at his stomach. He gasped in pain as he fell hard on the ground. He got up slowly but he noticed a knife on the ground. _

_His hand grasped it and he hid it waiting for the opportune moment. His opponent walked up to him ready to kill him with the weapon he found. His opponent raised the blade above him about to stab as it came down he moved out of the way. He slashed deeply at the neck of his opponent getting blood splattered on him. He stood there as his opponent fell thirty seconds later dead. He dropped the knife to the ground and the crowd cheered. _

_It was their motto right? Kill or be killed? _

_He looked at the woman, his mentor and surrogate mother. She stood in front of him sadness reflecting in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. He wondered why she was sad. _

"_Anak… Dinaramdam ko. Dinaramdam ko," she said. _(A/N: it means Child I'm sorry in Tagalog) _He understood what she said since she'd been teaching him the language, she was half Japanese and Filipino, and he wondered why she was. It would've been either him or the deceased right? _

_Soon the scene faded and it was raining. He was looking down at her, cradling her in his arms. Familiar people surrounded them but they didn't do anything so he assumed they were friends. The woman was looking at him and smiled. Then she looked at everyone. _

"_He is your new leader. Take care of him," she said to them. She turned to him, "It's about time… I tell you your name anak…" She pulled him down to whisper in his ear. _

"_Ryoma E-"_

-X-

Ryoma woke up breathing heavily. His hands clutched tightly at the blanket. He managed to calm himself down telling himself that it was just a dream. He sighed in frustration. She said his name. Was she the woman who took care of him? He only assumed and she was about to tell him his name. Or was it really his name? Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. Shaking his head he thought about the first part of his dream. Did it really happen?

God, how bad had his life been!

He decided to not dwell on it further. He winced as he accidentally pressed a wound. He had to take care of it. Maybe later he was hungry at the moment. He got up from the couch folding the blanket. He didn't remember sleeping with a blanket but pushed the thought at the back of his mind. He walked in the kitchen to find a note written by Tezuka himself. It said:

'Take care of Yuki. I forbid knife throwing, dangerous stunts, and anything of that sort.'

Ryoma smiled a little. It was just like Tezuka to be straight to the point. At least Yuki wasn't so bad. Now what to do?

-X-

"Satoshi! Why didn't you let me say anything!" Kaori yelled at him.

"Because you would've caused a scene. His friends wouldn't want to know that their newfound friend was a gang member better yet the leader of one," Satoshi responded as he held the door open for her to their room. She sighed.

"You're right." Kaori sat on the bed while Satoshi went to get some things. He went over to her and dumped old newspaper clippings, dated twelve years ago, on top of her. She glared at him while he smirked back. She huffed before gathering them and looking at the titles.

'Renowned Prince of Tennis missing'

'Freshman tennis prodigy kidnapped?'

She looked at him curiously.

"Read it," he said.

"Freshman at Seishun Gakuen was reported missing yesterday after a week of absence in school. The freshman missing just happens to be Echizen Ryoma, renowned Prince of Tennis and son of the former tennis star Echizen Nanjirou…" she read. "What does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Look at his picture." Kaori gasped in surprise. It showed a younger picture of Ryoma. There was no way that this was true.

"You don't think that this has anything to do with our boss? Do you?"

"I think this was the reason why Kori-san didn't want anyone reading the newspapers or watching the news. The bad thing is Ryoma is staying with the former team captain of the tennis team when Kori-san found him."

"Why would Kori-san do this?" Satoshi shook his head.

"I don't know. All we could do is wait. Plus we have a job to do and we know he's safe since he's still able to take care of himself."

-X-

Ryoma sighed. Yuki was a handful. She always wanted to do something. At least his injuries weren't affected much. He could faintly hear the maids discussing, more like laughing at his (un)fortunate situation. Right now Yuki was dragging him to her father's office. Ryoma figured this would be a great opportunity to get information about Tatsuha. He almost forgot about it.

Yuki was pretty smart for a four year old as she was able to start up the computer. But then there was a password screen. Yuki kept punching in numbers and letters but she couldn't get it right. Ryoma sighed. If he wanted to get the information he'd have to break in but he was sure that the computer was monitored if someone entered. The computer was hooked up to the company. Tezuka would get the message but it'll take a while for Tezuka to make it back. He had enough time to break in while Yuki played a game.

"I can never guess Papa's word," Yuki stated pouting in the office chair.

"Let me try Yuki-chan," Ryoma offered as she let him have the office chair. He hoped he could hack into it without triggering the alarms in the instant. He sighed before winging it. In a matter of seconds he was in. Yuki clapped before jumping up on his lap.

"That's cool Ryoma-san. Do you know his word?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No, I just punched in a few keys and it logged on." _Hoping I didn't trigger the alarms automatically,_ he added silently as an afterthought. If he did it right the alarms would be on hold for ten minutes. For some reason, he knew every company had this.

Yuki browsed through to see if she could play any games. Sadly there were none. Ryoma got the keyboard again and winged it. In a matter of minutes he found a game that was appropriate for her in Tezuka's eyes and printed out information about Tatsuha. He guided Yuki's hands and fingers on how to play as he showed her the keys and what they do.

-X-

Atobe looked over at the two he hired. He had to admit that they were good. Though he preferred the new boss who was currently missing at the moment. He had to confront them about it now since his spies say that the boss was missing.

"Kaori-san, it has been a week since you informed me that your boss has been on a trip overseas. You said he would be here today. Why is it that he is not?" Atobe questioned.

"He called and said that he had to stay for a while longer," Kaori answered.

"You're lying. My spies told me that he was missing." Before Kaori could respond, Satoshi intervened.

"You are right. He's been missing for the week. We found him but he currently has amnesia, which he is prone to. We're sorry Atobe-san that we haven't told you earlier," Satoshi answered. Atobe sighed.

"That's fine. Do you know where he is? Maybe I could help."

"We cannot disclose that information as it is valuable to us and enemies who wish to have the chance to eliminate him."

"Don't you mean the kitten that got picked up by Tezuka last week?" Fuji said as he entered the office. He held that ever-present smile on his face. Kaori and Satoshi stared at him in confusion. '_Kitten?'_ they both thought.

"Syuusuke, I told you not to interrupt important business!" Atobe exclaimed.

"Keigo, I wasn't interrupting. I merely gave you an answer to your question." Fuji held up a photo. Atobe stared in shock as he saw a picture of a 12-year-old Echizen. He looked to the couple.

"Is this true?" he asked. They both nodded their heads.

"We didn't want to believe it at first, but… We're sorry," Satoshi spoke, "If Kori-san had informed us years ago we would've convinced her to give him back. But she told us to stay away from the news until it died down." Atobe turned his attention to his boyfriend.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"Tezuka is in for one hell of a surprise."

TBC-------------

(1) - Remember the episode where it was before the American vs Japan tournament and Kevin found Ryoma and challenged him? But then Tezuka backhanded Ryoma for accepting the challenge? It was a reference to that.

BLK Angel of Destruction: Hiya pplz! Sorry for the late update! I was supposed to update this last week but ffn didn't let me load the file. Anyways thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them... The next chapter should be up next month, I think... or maybe sooner...

Review PLZ! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

Emi Yuuji: Thanks! Here's another chapter! Hope u didn't have to wait that long!

XxMaddy: Glad u think so! Here's the next part!

Yumichi: Don't worry, they'll be telling him soon...in an interesting way...

Craze Izumi: Thanks! Yeah me too, I like Ryoma better this way.

anonymous: Yes I am.

Emethyst: Glad u like the fighting scene, I'm not really good with those.

RuByMoOn17: Yes he will...yes he will!

SnowBlizzard: Thanks!

Milky Etoile: I'll answer ur questions. In the anime series Ryoma is prone to amnesia all the time. It's kinda cute...Anyways Enjoy!

BattousaiGrl: Glad I made ur day, so here's the next chapter!

HoshiHikari: Thanks! Here's an update!

Part 8

Tezuka immediately rushed home as his secretary informed him of a break in, in the database. He just hoped no one broke in if they were out. He sighed as he made it to the house. It wasn't broken in or anything. That was the good part. He went inside carefully watching for anything. So far nothing, as everything was in place. He walked up to his office but paused as he heard laughter. He waited and listened, unconsciously letting out a small smile.

Inside…

Yuki was having fun. She seemed to get it as Ryoma taught her how. Now they were playing against each other. Yuki kept losing horribly despite the face that Ryoma hadn't played it before. She pouted as she lost again.

"Ryoma-san," she whined, "You lie when you said that you never play before."

"I really haven't Yuki-chan. This is the first time I actually have played it," Ryoma responded smiling at the little girl. She just pouted even more.

"Ahem." They both looked up to see Tezuka standing in the doorway. Yuki smiled running up to him as he picked her up. Ryoma quickly folded the printed piece of paper putting it in his pocket.

"Papa, you home early!" she said giving him a hug.

"Yes, I thought there was some trouble I guess not." Tezuka stated looking directly at Ryoma who stared back indifferently.

"Papa, Ryoma-san is good with computers. You should have seen it," she blurted out. Ryoma sighed.

"I know. Keep playing Yuki-chan, I need to have a word with Ryoma-san." Ryoma sighed again as Tezuka signaled for him to follow into the adjoining room.

As soon as the door shut Ryoma feared for his life.

"Very clever. You were able to hold off the alarms for ten minutes when you got in. I thought I said none of those things," Tezuka said looking at him indifferently.

"Last I checked hacking wasn't dangerous. Not to offend you or anything but your systems weren't that much of a challenge," Ryoma responded.

"I'm curious as to how you got in."

"I don't know I just 'winged it' so to speak."

"Hn. I see. How are your injuries?" Ryoma looked at him confused but answered.

"They're fine. Reiji didn't cut too deep." Of course it took a while for Ryoma to realize his mistake. He walked over to the door quickly but before he could get out it was shut and he was turned around pinned at the door. At least this time Tezuka didn't touch any of his wounds.

"Who was the other?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma struggled a bit knowing that Tezuka still wouldn't give up. He looked him in the eye.

"I don't know. He didn't mention his name," Ryoma answered and moved around a bit but Tezuka didn't let him go.

"You're lying."

"Haven't we been through this before?"

It was silent as they studied the other. Ryoma saw irritation, worry, and…desire? He wondered about the last one, maybe it was an illusion. Tezuka couldn't see anything. Ryoma was well guarded. He'd only let out curiosity and his form was graceful like a cat, but a dangerous one at that. Tezuka realized that he was staring and immediately let go. Ryoma walked out the door. Not a word was said.

Tezuka stayed behind looking at the door. Ryoma was an enigma. He didn't want to know what would happen if Ryoma remembered everything. Ryoma would be mad at him. He couldn't think about this. He had to get back to work. Maybe he should rebuild his firewalls. Or better yet, sort out his feelings.

-X-

Fuji merrily walked along the sidewalks. He still kept the ever-present smile on his face. Inside was a different matter. He'd been thinking about the past events that have occurred. He had his suspicions the minute he saw Echizen enter their lives again. When Inui mentioned the gangs he could've pieced it together. The Double-edge gang, Atobe hired, didn't have their boss with them. It was curious. Fuji had that looked into. He found it very coincidental that at the same time Tezuka had found Ryoma. When the group met up with Kaori and Satoshi they recognized him. He didn't miss the shocked look of recognition in their faces. He put two and two together. Though there wasn't that much evidence to begin with.

Anyways it's been three weeks since Ryoma was staying over at Tezuka's place. And they haven't even kissed yet! Fuji was determined to change that and spice up a few things. He, being the most observant guy he is, didn't miss the attractive spark between them. After all, he suspected that Tezuka had an interest in Ryoma since they first met in junior high. If they weren't going to do anything about it then he'd just have to push them in the right direction. Starting with Ryoma.

Fuji walked up to Tezuka's house and door belled. He couldn't wait to see Tezuka's expression when he comes home. The door opened revealing the person he was just looking for.

"Fuji-san?" Ryoma asked surprised. Fuji walked in.

"Ryoma didn't we discuss this already? I told you to take out formalities," Fuji told him, which annoyed Ryoma since he kept smiling that stupid mask.

"If you're looking for Tezuka-san he's at work," Ryoma said, hoping that Fuji would leave.

"I know. But I'm not here to see Tezuka, I'm here for you." Ryoma feared for his sanity. He heard stories from Eiji and Momo about Fuji's sadistic streak. They said he was just as bad as before maybe more.

"Why?"

"You can accompany me." Fuji looked back outside and called out, "Kaori-san!" She immediately appeared up to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You don't mind watching Yuki-chan while I take Ryoma shopping?" he requested. Kaori nodded seeing as how Fuji would be fine since Ryoma is around. Fuji quickly grabbed Ryoma's wrist and dragged him outside. "Bye Kaori-san. We'll be back before curfew!" With that Fuji dragged a resisting Ryoma to the shopping district.

Kaori watched amused. '_I feel so sorry for my boss.' _She thought before going inside and talking to Yuki.

-X-

"Yadda," Ryoma protested as Fuji held out a dress, a dress! He was a guy for crying out loud. Fuji just kept his smiling mask on. Ryoma didn't like it one bit. Fuji sighed and gave up. He didn't let his disappointment show. Instead he dragged Ryoma off to another store.

Ryoma immediately recognized the store. It was where that cashier lady said she knew him. He tried to loosen Fuji's grip but to no avail. Fuji was stronger than he looked. Fuji approached the cashier lady. Ryoma hid behind him. He was sure he felt Fuji's amusement. But let his pride drop for this moment.

"Fuji-san! It's nice to see you again. Isn't Kaori supposed to be with you?" she asked.

"Yes, Kasumi, but I had to shop with someone who wouldn't be following me like a shadow. I dragged someone else," Fuji said pulling Ryoma out from behind him.

"Oi!" Ryoma protested but then stared at the cashier lady. She was looking at him in recognition.

"Ryoma!" Kasumi said in surprise to see him again.

"Who are you?" he asked, even if Fuji did say her name seconds ago. Kasumi fell over anime style. She laughed nervously. She did vaguely remember that Kori-san said he had bad memory.

"I recognize you. I'm Kasumi remember? You shopped here about three weeks ago."

"I don't remember."

"Haha, ne Kasumi, help us get some outfit for Ryoma here for a special occasion," Fuji said winking at her. She got the message and dragged them around the store searching something for Ryoma who looked ready to kill the sadist.

-X-

"Now wasn't that fun Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked looking at his companion. Ryoma glared at the smiling companion.

"It was a complete waste of time," Ryoma answered.

"C'mon Ryoma-kun, how else are you supposed to get Tezuka to kiss you?" Ryoma glared at him.

"What do you mean by—"

He stopped in mid-sentence as something sharp wrapped around his lower arm. He quickly grabbed onto the object dragging out the person who dare do it. He sensed danger and pushed Fuji to hide to the side. Along with the person walked out a few more. He wondered what he'd done to get this kind of attention. He tugged harshly on the blade-like whip from the person. He caught the handle and unwrapped it. It looks like it'd be his weapon.

"Leader of the Double-edge gang. I've wanted to meet you for some time now. I didn't think you'd be this young," the leader obviously spoke. Ryoma twitched.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

"I am Yuuto and we're here to take revenge on the two of our members you killed."

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone." Yuuto's eyes glared at him.

"Do not lie. Your memory would return within time. We'll make sure you remember it."

Ryoma was surrounded. He looked at his opponents and found that the leader was also going to participate. He got ready. He hated to fight but his body moved by itself, as it was presented. He tensed waiting for the first strike. He jumped and swung the whip against the attacker knocking him unconscious. He did that on a few more. He made sure not to kill them. He didn't want Tezuka to think differently of him.

Now they attacked two at a time. He had some few lashes on him but he didn't mind them as long as they didn't hit an old wound. He was lost on two opponents that he missed one that managed to cut his cheek. The fight stopped for a moment as he touched it. He was bleeding. That was bad. Tezuka would be mad at him for getting into trouble. He had to end this quickly. He scanned a way out of the circle. It seemed hopeless until he spotted movement in the shadows. His chance. It was risky but he was going to take it.

The gang attacked all at once. Ryoma jumped in the air and flipped over them. He grabbed the person hiding in the shadows and placed the blade part of the whip on her neck. She yipped to get their attention. The gang stopped as Yuuto stood in front to negotiate. Ryoma was relieved that it would over.

"Listen, I do not want to kill her but one move against me and I won't hesitate," Ryoma said. He pushed her forward as his shield from the others. They quickly laid out a path for him. He followed it with the woman still acting as his shield. He turned to face them with the woman in front of him. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Either that or someone lied to you." He pushed her towards the group and threw the weapon on the ground before walking off, dragging Fuji with him. Their pace slowed as they got a good enough distance. It was then Fuji noticed.

"Ryoma-kun," Fuji said pulling his face to look at it. Ryoma resisted but decided to stop before Fuji got any other ideas. Fuji wiped off the blood on his cheek with a handkerchief. "We should get that treated along with the wound on your arm before Tezuka comes back."

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry if it was long but I was able to get an update like I promised! It is next month. I'll have another one maybe in a few weeks after summer school. Thank whatever's up there that it's only one more week! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review PLZ! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

RuByMoOn17: I'll try!

Darkyukirin: Here's an update! Sorry to leave it like that but gotta make it interesting...

Craze Izumi: Thanks! I've update!

Mishiko Shinsei: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

HoshiHikari: Exactly... Tezuka won't be that happy...

eiko43: Glad u like the fight scenes ne!

Emethyst: Sorry about it seeming to be rushed. I was probably out of it when I wrote it. Anyways thanks!

Things to know:

Ina – Mother

Part 9

Ryoma hissed in pain as Fuji and Kaori were cleaning his wounds. The alcohol made it sting. He hoped they would finish before Tezuka made it back. He didn't want to disappoint his savior again. Luckily Yuki was taking an afternoon nap. She wouldn't tell Tezuka about this. He moved as his wounds stung again.

"Ryoma-kun, if you don't stop moving we're never going to get this done. You don't want Tezuka to find out do you?" Fuji said looking at him, which nerved Ryoma to no end but he gave up and stayed still.

Ryoma had been thinking. It didn't matter because Tezuka would find out anyways since the cut on his cheek needed to be bandaged and healed first before they could cover it up. It was a bit deep and it would leave a mark. The three faintly heard the front door open and close along with Shiori talking. She was given strict orders to distract him if they weren't finished.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, welcome back!" she said trying to keep him from moving as Ryoma, Fuji, and Kaori evacuated to another room. The kitchen leads nearby Ryoma's room through the stairs. They could've done this in one of the bathrooms but they hardly had medical supplies there. They quickly gathered the supplies and hurriedly up the stairs. They didn't notice that they dropped a used cotton ball stained with blood on the table.

-X-

Tezuka had a tiring day. He immediately came home early so he could also get something to eat. He walked in the front door and was greeted with Shiori. This was awkward. He noticed that she was probably distracting him. Her nervousness showed through her façade. Something was up. He glared at her. He quickly walked past her, taking advantage of her fear, and into the kitchen.

Nothing suspicious. He turned to leave until he saw something out of the ordinary. On the table was a used cotton ball with a red stain. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He quickly went up the kitchen stairs. It leads directly near Ryoma's room. He also noticed some red spots staining the steps. His pace quickened.

Tezuka approached Ryoma's room and abruptly opened the door. He glared at Fuji and Kaori. They were acting suspicious. But Fuji was always suspicious.

"Fuji, Kaori-san," he nodded to both of them, "What are you doing here?"

"Kaori-san is my bodyguard because Keigo didn't want be going anywhere by myself. You wouldn't believe his paranoia. But I guess I could understand with his company being threatened and-"

"I meant what are you doing in Ryoma's room!" Tezuka said sternly cutting Fuji's explanation off.

"Oh, I was going to put his purchases in his closet." Fuji explained luckily the shopping bags were in the room. "He was just putting Yuki-chan to sleep." Tezuka glared at them, suspicion still in his eyes.

"I'll see to it myself."

Fuji and Kaori let out a sigh of relief. They quickly got Ryoma out of the closet, and were able to place some cover-up on the cut on his cheek. It wasn't too deep as they suspected. They just hopped it wouldn't bleed again. Kaori observed Ryoma from the side. Ryoma had always been a welcome addition to their family. The gang was all family not by blood but by bond. Ever since Ryoma had been brought in by Kori-san, everyone took care of him like he was his or her little brother. Ryoma brought change. He changed them. They used to be cold to the outside world but now they were welcomed.

But she wondered if they have to let him go. Ryoma didn't belong to them. Ryoma belonged with his friends. If Ryoma got his memories back about his days as a tennis player would he leave them? A part of her didn't want him to but the other part said it was selfish to keep him with them.

Tezuka abruptly opened the door again startling the three. He gasped as he laid eyes on Ryoma.

"What happened?" he asked going up to him. Ryoma looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kaori noticed his bleeding cheek. Fortunately Fuji noticed too.

"Tezuka, let me talk to you about something," Fuji said pushing him out the room and closing the door after them.

Kaori stared nervously at the floor after cleaning the blood. She was alone with her boss. She didn't want to bring up anything since she didn't want him to remember them abruptly or make him shun away from her or Satoshi.

"Bos-Ryoma," she corrected herself, "Do you know who attacked you?" she asked. Ryoma looked confused for a moment. When he tried to think of the name it didn't come to him. It had only been an hour at least since he met with them. He didn't remember. But one name stood out with the image.

"Sacred Snake," he whispered thoughtfully but Kaori heard it and couldn't believe her ears. Ryoma knew about the Sacred Snake gang? Was he holding out on them?

"Ah bo-Ryoma, I have to go escort Fuji back. Atobe-san did say to bring him back in one piece to the mansion by curfew. Nice seeing you again," she said walking out of the room and gathering Fuji from Tezuka's, surprisingly, angry state. It was dangerous to leave Tezuka like that. He was hardly angry but Kaori figured Ryoma would be able to handle him.

-X-

It was a tense silence. The only sounds interrupting it were the clinking of utensils on plates. Yuki was still asleep so Ryoma had no leeway from Tezuka's sudden anger. The man radiated anger though he didn't show it. After a few more moments Tezuka couldn't take it. He usually didn't lose it but today was an exception.

"What happened today?" he asked with a calm, yet restrained voice. Ryoma paused in his eating and placed the fork down. He didn't answer. He couldn't very well say he got into another fight and almost killed them. Tezuka wouldn't like it. But maybe if he stayed silent he'd still spark some anger from the other man. Tezuka just glared at his silence.

"I'll ask you again, what happened today?" he asked trying to not get angry. Ever since Ryoma came into his life again, he'd been losing his cool gradually. Tezuka didn't know why he was like this but he was worried for Ryoma who seemed to be in a lot of trouble. What he didn't like is that they, Fuji, Kaori, and Ryoma, decided to keep it from him. Ryoma's silence seemed to increase his annoyance and anger. His hands slammed on the table. Ryoma was startled as he was lifted to stand up by his arms. He stared straight into Tezuka's eyes.

"I've been worried about you! Every time you run into trouble you're always getting hurt! Now you have the audacity to keep this from me. Is there something you don't want me to know?" Tezuka stated to him sternly. Ryoma glared back. Tezuka was the one with the 'audacity' to not tell him anything either. He was not going to stand it. He used his hands to free himself from Tezuka's grip.

"What about you? Ever since I've been here you're the one talking about me behind my back! Every time someone that you know looked at me it's as if they've seen a ghost! How can you accuse me of not telling anything?" Ryoma retorted back. They resumed a glaring contest. Ryoma was the first to look away. "Fine then I'll leave so you have nothing to worry about." Ryoma proceeded to leave. Tezuka reached out to seize his wrists. Ryoma glared back at him.

"Wait, I'm not finished with you," Tezuka said.

"Well, I am. Now let go." Ryoma wriggled his arm trying to wrench it from Tezuka's tight grip. "Tezuka-san, I told myself I wasn't going to hurt you in any way but if you don't let go this instant…" Ryoma let the threat hang.

Tezuka responded with a glare. Ryoma couldn't take this kind of treatment. He swung his free hand but Tezuka caught that with ease. Ryoma struggled but it just made Tezuka's grip tighter. He then shoved forward to knock Tezuka to the ground. Ryoma straddled Tezuka's waist while fighting to get his wrists free. They were rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand. Tezuka rolled them over with him now on top pinning Ryoma's wrists to the floor. He tried getting Tezuka off him but the other was a lot heavier than he was. It was amazing to him that he can beat other people but not Tezuka.

They both froze as they heard Yuki's voice from the door. "Papa, Ryoma-san, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at them. Luckily Shiori came in and dragged her out.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-san. I'll…be putting Yuki-chan back to sleep now…" she said blushing and shutting the door.

Tezuka got off Ryoma and stood up. Ryoma sat up and rubbed his wrists. They were going to bruise. He didn't know Tezuka had such a bruising grip. He stared up at the other who was looking back at him. They continued their staring match for a while until Ryoma winced as he felt a sharp sting on his arm. Tezuka seemed to notice too. Tezuka helped him up and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

Tezuka left him to sit down and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Roll up your sleeve," Tezuka commanded. What he saw made him gasp as he took off the previous bandage. There were deep cuts at the upper half of his lower arm. It was still bleeding. He quickly began cleaning them then placing some antiseptic before bandaging them up again. Tezuka sighed. "You're going to get killed at this rate." He pushed Ryoma to lie down. Ryoma grabbed his wrists and reversed their position. He now had Tezuka pinned down on the bed. Golden eyes locked onto brown.

"You're the one who needs sleep Tezuka-san. You're the one who's been up all day," Ryoma said then getting up. He wobbled but held his balance.

"You're about to collapse," Tezuka said helping Ryoma balance himself. "You wont make it to your room." Ryoma fought consciousness.

"Mada…mada…dane, Tezuka-san…" Ryoma had breathed out before collapsing into his arms. Tezuka glanced at the sleeping figure. He brushed stray strands of hair away from Ryoma's eyes. He caressed the smooth skin. Despite Ryoma's age, he still looked like a child. That's why he's easily recognizable. He carefully picked Ryoma up and placed him on the bed next to him. As he was about to leave, he felt something hold him back. He looked down to see Ryoma's hand attached to his sleeve. He stopped to listen when he heard the younger mumble.

"Ina… Don't leave…" Tezuka heard him mumble. He didn't understand. Ina? He thought. He sighed. He'd ask tomorrow or whenever he deemed it good for his health. He placed his glasses on the nightstand. He then went to sleep.

Sometime during the night he unconsciously placed his arm around the other bringing them closer.

-X-

Fuji walked down the street towards Tezuka's house. He'd been making many visits there recently, he noticed. But today he was going to do something and he would make it work. If the conquest (victim) objected, Fuji had 'mysterious' ways of persuasion. He glanced at his companion, Kaori. She was supposed to be in the shadows trailing him but he 'persuaded' her to walk with him. She seemed very reluctant to do so.

He did somewhat understand people's reactions in objecting his request. Like that scandal when him and Atobe were publicly announced that they were together. It was without his permission of course. When they were being bothered, it only took him one day to settle the public and they never mentioned it again. He made sure they would never mention it again.

They made it to Tezuka's place in no time, much to Kaori's relief. She felt so sorry for the person about to become Fuji's victim of the day. She reluctantly followed as they were led inside. They were greeted with Yuki who answered.

"Hello Yuki-chan, is Ryoma up yet?" Fuji asked and he picked her up.

"Not yet Fuji-san," Yuki responded as they made their way up the stairs to Ryoma's temporary room. They were surprised that he wasn't sleeping there. The bed looked like it hadn't been used. Luckily Shiori passed by. "Shiori-san, where's Ryoma-san?" Yuki asked the maid.

"I don't know Yuki-chan. You should ask Tezuka-san. He slept in this morning so he hasn't gone to work yet," she said. Fuji looked curious. His smile almost turned into a smirk.

"Slept in you say?" he said. Shiori glanced at him nervously. She also heard about Fuji's 'conquests'. It would cause trauma to someone for life.

"Hai, Fuji-san."

"Well Yuki-chan, let's go wake your father up ne?" Fuji held her hand as they walked towards Tezuka's room. "Yuki-chan, would you like to do the honors?" Then Fuji opened the door.

"PAPA!" Yuki yelled startling the sleeping man. Tezuka rubbed sleep out of his eyes before looking to the door. He placed his glasses on and looked worriedly at the entrance sitting up. Fuji was there, looking amused than usual. That was not a good thing.

"Yuki-chan, what is it?" he asked.

"Papa, we can't find Ryoma-san." She said worriedly. Tezuka looked confused but then turned to his side as he felt movement beside him. Damn. Fuji wouldn't let him live this down. Ryoma had shifted facing his back to him, apparently still asleep. Tezuka slowly stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Fuji.

"Not a word," he stated sternly almost glaring at the other. Fuji just kept his smile.

"I haven't said anything," Fuji added, "yet."

"I mean it Fuji. Nothing happened." Fuji brushed it off as Tezuka closed the door to his room.

"Tezuka, you don't mind if I stay till Ryoma-kun wakes up? I plan to get him ready to be your escort to Keigo's invitation only business party tonight." Tezuka's eyes narrowed at him. He missed the 'escort' part when the words 'Keigo's…party' came up.

"What party?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh you didn't get the invitation, I was supposed to tell you a week ago. It seemed to slip my mind. But I'm sure you'll be ready in time. Other big business companies will be there, international ones as well."

Tezuka sighed and walked to his office. He had some work to do. It just never ends.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I updated sooner than expected. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! I really appreciate reviews! They're my inspiration!

Like it? Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

Craze Izumi: You'll find out later.

XxMaddy: Thanks! I've been correcting errors since my English teacher kept placing them on my essays. Here's an update!

SnowBlizzard: You know Fuji... He keeps quite but says things in different ways...

eiko43: Salamat! Here's the next chappie!

HoshiHikari: He might...or not... Thanks!

Darkyukirin: Sorry fot stopping again. I'm glad you think it's great! Here's an update!

hazel-3017: I'm glad you think it's interesting! Hope you keep reading!

Things to know:

Ama – father

Ina – mother

Part 10

Ryoma's hand slowly, slowly reached for the hidden appendage. He began to wonder what the hell in his life did he deserve this kind of torture? The torture, more like torturer, you ask? Well none other than our favorite, ever-smiling Fuji Syuusuke.

You would wonder why he was close to pulling out his hidden knife and stabbing said torturer? His torturer made him wear something that was a total monstrosity! He wanted to kick and scream.

But he didn't. Fuji told him that there would be someone that he was dying to meet. The only person he couldn't wait to meet would be Tatsuha, who he's met on a few occasions. He tugged nervously at the end of his hair, which was now longer to make the look effective.

They arrived to pick up Tezuka, who was finished getting ready. Ryoma totally hated his life now.

"Don't worry about it Ryoma-kun, no one would know any better. Just think of it as a mission you have to complete. Besides, Tezuka wouldn't know the difference," Fuji assured him. Ryoma just glared at him.

"Did you have to make me wear heels?" Ryoma asked tapping the shoes against the floor.

"I figured you'd want to appear taller. You're like a dwarf compared to Tezuka." Ryoma growled in response.

"Did you have to make me wear this-this monstrosity!"

"C'mon Ryoma, like that scandal with me and Keigo, you wouldn't want the public to start about Tezuka now, do you? Besides I think you look pretty as a woman."

Fuji took in Ryoma's appearance, suggested by yours truly. He picked out a simple black dress that had slits on both sides to the thighs, sleeveless, and with a neck cover. It covered his back so his tattoo wouldn't show. They were able to disguise the arm injury with some good second skin cover. They would have used sleeves but it wouldn't match. Plus they placed on blue color contacts to change his eye color so he wouldn't be recognized or suspicious. To finish it off he added the black high heels that was strap less and easy to slip on and off. It was so Ryoma wouldn't complain much. Fuji also added extensions that reached to mid-back. Kaori and Kasumi were the ones who did the makeup. There was gloss on his lips, his eye outlined with eyeliner, and had a bit of light eye shadow. All in all, Ryoma looked like a beautiful woman. They also did something about the missing 'asset', clever idea really, Kasumi's idea.

"Syuusuke is right Ryoma. If I was straight, I'd try to hit on you," Atobe teased the younger. Ryoma didn't take it too kindly. Atobe backed away to the seat as a knife was non-too-gently placed touching his neck.

"Shut up Monkey King, or I'll rip your vocal chords out," Ryoma threatened. He'd gotten to stop calling Atobe monkey and opted for Monkey King since Atobe did act like he was some 'God'.

"Maa… Ryoma-kun put that down. We're almost there. When we get to the party with Tezuka it'll be over before you know it." Fuji said making Ryoma sit back down across from them. '_I can't believe I got dragged into this.' _Ryoma thought.

After a silent drive they finally made it to Tezuka's house. He just had to live on the other side of town from Atobe. But Ryoma could understand why. Who would want to live close to some wannabe God? Fuji stepped out and tugged on his arm.

"Come Ryoma-kun. We need Tezuka to approve of you first! I'm sure he wouldn't object," he said dragging Ryoma up. His protests were not heeded. Unfortunately they made it to the front door.

This time Tezuka answered the door, ready to go. But then he stopped before he stepped outside to see his 'escort' to the party. He had momentarily forgot about that part. He saw the person hiding behind Fuji, probably about to strangle him or something. Tezuka wouldn't mind. It would get Fuji out of his hair forever.

Unfortunately, for both, Fuji noticed and forcefully dragged Ryoma from behind him, throwing him directly in front of Tezuka. If you were really lucky, you wouldn't trip on your heels, but since this is Ryoma he isn't. If you were really, really lucky, you wouldn't be falling into your crush's arms, but since this is a fanfic then the unfortunate isn't.

Tezuka caught him before he hit the ground. Ryoma steadied himself holding onto Tezuka's arms. He was silently fuming at Fuji's sudden jerk. He turned around to face Fuji, glaring at the sadist.

"Dammit Fuji-san, that's the second time. If you want to live till your next birthday you better stop doing this! You're lucky that Tezuka-san is here," Ryoma exclaimed finally straightening himself. Tezuka couldn't believe this. He had to admit that Fuji did a wonderful job. He didn't realize it at first. Ryoma looked captivating.

"I wouldn't mind," Ryoma heard Tezuka mutter. Ryoma looked at him in disbelief. Fuji just kept his smiling mask on.

"In that case I'll do it now." Ryoma was about to do it until he was held back. Tezuka kept him in place since he was still holding his arms.

"Later, Atobe still needs him." He stepped out of the doorway shutting the front door behind him. He then turned to Ryoma. "Can you walk?"

"Ah, Hai."

-X-

Ryoma was bored. He wondered how people find this enjoyable. He stuck to Tezuka's side as Fuji had said. He wouldn't dare wander off with the leering looks sent his way. Not like he couldn't handle himself.

The place was big. Of course Atobe would never settle for less. Tables were arranged at a random yet organized order. Food was the same and was neatly ordered around the table. It was like a grand ballroom.

Right now they were sitting at a round table with other nameless business people and their wives that Ryoma didn't file into memory. He wasn't going to see them again anyways. But the best part is, Tatsuha was there along with his father. That meant he couldn't do anything. Well, he couldn't do anything anyways because he might blow his cover. The sad part was Tatsuha sat next to him. He knew he should've sat by Fuji. He'd rather suffer some paranoia.

"So Tezuka-san it's finally nice that you're settling down," one nameless woman stated. "Atobe-san informed us that you and Rinko-san were already engaged." Rinko is Ryoma's cover name. He chose it because it popped into his head. He ignored Tezuka and Fuji's surprised look. He filed that for later in the 'things to investigate' part.

One thought ran through both Ryoma and Tezuka's minds: _Must kill Atobe/What the hell? _They both sent a glare towards him. He grinned back at them. Haha… _Payback! _Seemed to be the silent word.

"Haha…if only I was as lucky in picking a beautiful wife." A man had said. His wife had hit him playfully on the arm. Ryoma wanted to hit his head on the table. He had the urge to gauge Atobe and Fuji's eyes out.

"So when's the date?" a nameless woman asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," Tezuka answered quickly. Inside he was brimming with anger or annoyance, he couldn't tell. Ryoma looked at him in disbelief. But then regained his composure. This was going to be one hell of a night.

-X-

The ride back home was silent. Not a word was said only the regulated breathing or shifting of positions were the only noises trying to dispel the tense silence.

Ryoma sat with his hand flipping the knife backwards and forwards. He looked out the window next to him watching as they passed by the streets. He did notice that Atobe was looking fearfully at it as if it was about to strike him.

Tezuka sat at the other end of the seat with his arms crossed. He looked out the opposite window. A lot seemed to be on his mind. He was sure this would be all over the corporate news by tomorrow. These people were huge gossipers. A secret could never stay a secret for long. How dare Atobe put him in this predicament.

"Do you mind not doing that?" Atobe spoke to Ryoma who looked at him with a glare. He was nervous about it stabbing him.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" Ryoma responded coldly. Atobe gave his reasons and Ryoma responded with threats.

"Saa… Tezuka, are you going to stop him?" Fuji asked smiling at the other. Tezuka merely looked at him.

"Should I?" Tezuka responded.

"Why not?"

"You tell me."

Before Fuji could respond the limo swerved to the left and then the right. This knocked the four of them off balance. Since they didn't wear seatbelts they were also moving side to side. They felt relief when the car finally stopped.

Tezuka immediately moved to the opposite side of Ryoma as he realized what position they were just in. Though it was proven unsuccessful as Fuji had taken a picture already.

Ryoma was not amused either. He fought to keep a blush down but then regained his composure immediately as he realized something was wrong. His instincts took over.

Click… 

Was that a click of the safety? He quickly pulled all of them down under the windows as bullets began blazing over them breaking the windows. After a while it stopped. But he signaled them to stay down. Luckily there was hardly any light outside. Nothing happened for a while. Ryoma heard footsteps approaching and looked to the right door. He got ready.

As soon as the door opened he gripped a couple of handles and kicked the person towards the group behind them knocking them down like bowling pins. He quickly did that to his left as the door also opened. He quickly made the black window separating them from the driver go down. He waited behind the driver seat. A gun was pointed at the occupants but the driver couldn't see Ryoma behind him. Before he knew it, hands grasped his face and twist! Ryoma relieved him of it and checked the cartridge and grabbed some extras that the guy had. He opened the driver door and pushed the body out. He only bought so much time.

He looked towards the three. "Someone drive this thing!" he commanded. Fuji was ahead of him as he already went to the front and closed the driver door before speeding off. Ryoma cursed as one car split into three as they were being chased. He quickly fired at the windows from the back only to curse a few seconds later as he realized they were bulletproof. He reloaded the cartridge and fired on the hoods of the cars. It got rid of one. The other two cars were shooting at him and he did two perfect shots towards the shooters, quickly finishing them off. He then quickly got rid of the two cars following them.

Ryoma sighed in relief and sat back down across from the two corporate leaders. They were rather surprised. Atobe did know why but he was still shocked from all of it. After all, they could've died right there. He saw Ryoma lay across the seats. He was about to say something but the words died from his lips as he heard something click and the weapon was pointing in his direction.

"Don't say a word. Wake me when we get back," Ryoma stated before placing the safety back on and lying back down instantly falling asleep with the weapon still in his hand as if ready to strike.

Tezuka just watched the transaction before deciding it wouldn't be right to say anything at the moment. Fuji just chuckled.

-X-

Tatsuha snatched a cigarette and lit the end while he glanced briefly at a photo, framed in the finest. It was a picture of three children: him, his younger sister and older brother smiling while doing something funny. He scoffed at how bad they seemed to turn out.

He blew out some smoke as his eyes glanced at the papers currently resting on the desk. He was debating on whether to laugh or be angry about it. He glanced at the twelve year old newspaper clips.

'Freshman Tennis Regular of Seishun Gakuen kidnapped?'

'Renowned Prince of Tennis Missing'

Really he should've realized it before. He wanted to laugh but it was immoral, especially at this moment. Really, he should be crying his eyes out.

He glanced down at the dead body on the floor and smirked.

"Ne, Ama, he avoided me twice. Maybe I should tell him about his Ina? What to do you thing Dad?" he said kicking the dead body a little. "Seems like I need to practice for your funeral ne Ama?"

He stood up walking around the body and leaving the office. By tomorrow, this company was already his.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry if I took so long on updateing. I feel like I'm dragging the story. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	11. Chapter 11

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

XxMaddy: Here's more!

Darkyukirin: Yeah, I'm trying to fit that in. I'll try. Glad u like!

Craze Izumi: Sorry about that...

Emethyst: Thanks! Glad u like the scene!

summertime201: Glad u lov it! Here's more!

KiriharaAkaya: Sorry about that... But I'm glad ur reading it...

Lost-Remembrance: Glad u think so!

eiko43: Yes he is... If only... if only...

Bloodied Wings: Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to fix with the dragging but I don't know... Anyways I'll try not to...

Part 11

Ryoma wondered which deity he pissed off to deserve this. Ever since a few nights ago, with the mention of Tezuka and 'Rinko' getting married, the corporate wives had been coming over thanks to Fuji in his ten million ways to persuade someone. He had to wear women's clothes the entire time. Right now he was dressed in a simple businesswomen's attire.

He blamed it all on Fuji.

"Rinko-san, why do you insist on wearing that? It doesn't suit you," one of the women said.

"It's comfortable," Ryoma responded gritting his teeth in irritation. He glared at Fuji as he saw the sadist with an amused smile.

"Yare, yare, Tezuka-san had to pick someone like him," another woman said. Kaori and Fuji held their hand over their mouth to keep from laughing. The round of women had a small laugh. Ryoma just seethed in his seat.

"So Rinko-san how did you and Tezuka-san meet?" the woman asked. Kaori and Fuji stood behind the sitting group and gave certain hand signals that Ryoma understood. They were telling him what to say.

"We met…on the streets. One thing led to another…" Ryoma trailed off.

This was one interesting day.

-X-

Ryoma sighed after changing. It had been a few days that he had to do that. He hoped they would leave him alone. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and settled for the news. So far there was nothing on, until something caught his interest. He turned the volume higher.

"_Corporate leader, Tatsuha Kousuke, was found dead in his office approximately an hour ago. Specialists say he'd been dead for a week. The last to hear from him is his son Tatsuha Ryu, who is now owner of Tatsuha corporations…" _

Ryoma glared as Tatsuha's picture came into view. He wanted to throw something at the screen but Tezuka might not forgive him if he did.

"So, you heard."

Ryoma glanced at the entrance to see Tezuka leaning against the wall.

"Un," Ryoma responded. Tezuka came to sit by him.

"It came as a shock to me."

"You're home early," Ryoma stated, changing the subject. Tezuka looked at him quirking an eye.

"I was being harassed."

"About what?"

"Our 'supposed' wedding date. It was all over the news yesterday."

"You sure you don't want me to get rid of them now? It'll be clean and quick." Tezuka let out a small smile. He never did show any emotion at all. He noticed Ryoma's confused yet surprised look. His visage slipped back into an emotionless expression.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"You smiled." Ryoma simply answered. Tezuka mentally frowned.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Iie, it's just that… I've never seen you with any expression at all." Ryoma quietly said the last part. But Tezuka heard it all the same.

"Sorry for mentioning it," Ryoma finished before standing up and began to walk out. He stopped as a hand gripped his wrist. He looked over and stared into brown eyes. It seemed to shock him since he tensed up. He felt scared of what was going to happen next. But he forced that feeling down as he realized it. He was not scared. If anything did happen he could defend himself. He was taken by surprise as Tezuka led him to sit down next to him.

"Stay, I didn't mean anything by it."

Silence.

"So, what were those things doing in the trash?" Tezuka asked. He remembered a lot of things thrown into the outside garbage. He was sure that it was Ryoma who'd done it.

"They were things I didn't need. They were given to me earlier," Ryoma answered trying to not look at Tezuka. Was it just he or were they a little too close?

It was silent again until Ryoma glanced over and saw the thin red light. He gasped before pulling Tezuka towards him as the shot that was meant for him hit the couch instead. Ryoma sighed in relief until he realized that Tezuka was on top of him, like the incident after the party. He stared directly into brown eyes.

"That's the third time you saved me. Has that become a habit of yours?" Tezuka stated with a calm voice.

"If it continues like this," Ryoma responded trying to slide out from under him. He couldn't get very far as Tezuka trapped him.

Tezuka was weighing out his options. Really Fuji could be wrong at times. But he was a really good observer despite the fact that 97 percent of the time his eyes were closed. Maybe he could just take a chance. He leaned down until his face was an inch away from Ryoma's. He closed the distance between their lips.

Ryoma gasped in surprise. Tezuka was kissing him! He stiffened but didn't make any movements nor initiated that he wanted more. But he gave in a moment later. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him closer.

-X-

Outside, where the sniper culprit was, two figures were watching the scene, one with amusement as he held the sniper and looked through the scope, the other in nervousness.

"Fuji-san, don't you think that it's a bit extreme?"

"Of course not Kaori-san, I knew Ryoma-kun would see it. He does have good eyes after all," Fuji stated handing her back her weapon he asked to 'borrow'.

"But what if he finds out?" Kaori asked worriedly, it would go bad for her when Ryoma got his memory back. Fuji just smiled.

"Don't worry, it all worked out in the end right? They did end up together now didn't they?"

"Un, but…"

"No buts Kaori-san, right now we have an intimate session to interrupt before it goes further."

With that Fuji jumped off the tree and waltzed up to the door. Kaori followed behind him. She wondered why she let him borrow the sniper **_after_ **she told him how to use it. But her thoughts were conflicting. If Ryoma ever remembered both his lives, would he stay with them or stay with his old team?

-X-

The Next Day

"Rough night Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked teasingly as the younger came through the kitchen doors. Ryoma just glared at him.

"Remind me to shoot you when this is over." Ryoma said before taking out kitchen utensils and began to cook the morning's breakfast.

"Maa, maa… I just came to tell you that you and Tezuka are invited to another business party." Fuji explained his presence.

"If it's another one of your dirty schemes, you can shove that invitation right up your-"

"Tatsuha is the host."

Ryoma paused and looked at the smiling sadist calculatingly. Fuji held up an envelope. If it were Monkey King who sent it, he would've just told Fuji to tell them. This note seemed genuine. Fuji opened it and began to read:

"Tezuka-san, You and your fiancée—" Ryoma growled "—are hereby invited this Saturday at the Tatsuha Mansion at 8 PM. Formal wear. Signed Tatsuha Ryu. Hmm…interesting," Fuji commented. "It's as if he's interested in inviting you, or rather Rinko. He must've heard about that stunt you pulled a few days ago after Keigo's party."

"Hn…it's up to Tezuka-san if he wants to go." Ryoma said before returning to his cooking.

"Tezuka-san? And here I thought you'd be on a first name basis already."

"Ryoma-san!" Yuki called out as she ran into the kitchen. She hugged his leg. Ryoma looked down. "Is Papa awake yet?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because Kaori-san and Fuji-san said that I have to ask you if Papa is awake." Ryoma tightly gripped the kitchen utensil in his head. It was hard not to throw it at said people.

"I'm awake Yuki-chan, what is that you need?" Tezuka said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Papa!" Yuki responded running to give him a hug. He picked her up. "Can Kaori-san take me out today?" she asked. Tezuka thought for a moment.

"Yes, you can if Fuji," he said looking at the smiling sadist, "goes with you too."

"Can you come Fuji-san, please?" Fuji just laughed.

"Of course Yuki-chan." Fuji answered. He got up and took Yuki from Tezuka, walking out the door to get Kaori so they could go.

Ryoma silently thanked the high deities that he wouldn't have to deal with Fuji's eccentric-ness today. He then became a bit nervous as he was left alone with Tezuka. He fought down a blush as he thought of yesterday when Fuji walked in on their 'compromising' position. Ryoma was startled when Tezuka stood behind him.

"What are you cooking?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma inwardly calmed himself before answering.

"Some hot soup," he said turning his head around to look at the other. He was surprised to find them so close.

"Smells great but I'll have to decline—" Ryoma tilted his head to the side curiously "—I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

"I'll save some for you then. Unless the 'food processors' come over and eat it all." Tezuka thought it was amusing. The only people who would be given that title would be Momo and Eiji. They were the only ones, who came over frequently, with the exception of Fuji.

"Hn… I'll see you later." He leaned down to kiss his newfound lover. It lasted for a while until Ryoma pulled away.

"You're going to miss that meeting if we continue." Tezuka gave him a quick kiss before saying goodbye and left.

Ryoma sighed. He left the kitchen and lounged on the couch. He turned the TV on as he waited for his cooking to boil. He soon tuned the TV out as he started drifting into certain thoughts. He thought about yesterday. Really, it happened so fast. He didn't think that Tezuka would make the first move.

But then he frowned. He wondered if this was a mistake. He had a feeling that something would go wrong. He shook his head of those thoughts. He'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, he could enjoy it while it lasted.

-X-

Saturday came way too quickly for Ryoma. Tezuka decided to go, to pay respect, so he had to follow as his alter ego 'Rinko'. Right now he was cooking something to bring to the party. It was a request for the invited to bring something. Ryoma was cooking something all right. He made sure it was extra special for Tatsuha to probably choke from, maybe Eiji and Momo too since they were coming over in few minutes when Fuji informed them of the situation. He was sure everyone was coming along too.

Oh how he hated Fuji.

His stopped his train of thought, consisting of torturing Fuji in the worst possible way, when he heard snickering behind him.

"Wai, ochibi, you look cute," Ryoma heard Eiji say.

"He's right Ech-Ryoma," Momo added. Ryoma glared at them through his blue-colored contacts.

"Do you want a _Gift_ in your food?" Ryoma stated deadly. Momo and Eiji stopped as they figured 'gift' in Ryoma's meaning would be something dangerous in their food. One thing they value most would be food so they stopped…for a while…

(A/N: the Gift part, if people don't know is actually something dangerous, in German _Gift_ means _Poison!_ Interesting ne?)

Ryoma quickly set the dish in front of them and smirked as he saw their almost green faces.

"Eat up." He said. The others: Fuji, Inui, Kaidou, Oishi, and Tezuka were curious. This was actually something that could rival up to one of Inui's 'toxic' juices.

The dish Ryoma cooked was…disturbing to say the least. The pig snout and ears that were being cooked earlier was mixed into this black mixture presented before them. They didn't want to know what the black mixture was but if they were to come up with a hypothesis, they would say it was liquefied dried blood. Actually, it really looked like dried blood or maybe chocolate. They were afraid to touch it. Ryoma did look at their reactions.

"You don't like it? It's just chocolate," he said as he was peeling the skin of an apple while looking at them. He enjoyed tormenting them. He understood Fuji…a little… Eiji just let out a nervous laugh.

"Ne, Ochibi are you sure?" Eiji asked.

"This doesn't taste like chocolate," Momo added, as he tasted a bit of it.

"You really want to know?" they all nodded. Ryoma sighed before beginning. "Pig fat, and Pig's blood." Most of the occupants had to cover their mouths to calm their flipping stomachs. "It's not as bad as it sounds." Ryoma cut a piece of the apple and dipped it into the soup, taking a bite. "See, no harm done."

"Hmm…is this what you're bringing for tonight Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked amused.

"Of course."

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the late update! I had trouble trying to load the document since FFN had some errors while trying to load this one. Anyways this was supposed to be posted along with the new story _Switch _But it waasn't so... Anyways here it is! I did some estimation and this is about to be probably up to 20 chapters... I don't know... Anyways! Hope you people like it! I really appreciate your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	12. Chapter 12

It Began on the Streets

Response to reviewers:

SephirothduMatrea: It is! I was thinking of food and Dinuguan just popped into my head... Don't know why...

XxMaddy: Here's the next chappie!

SnowBlizzard: Fuji is just awesome. Anyways I've updated!

Craze Izumi: Yup... Yup...

Darkyukirin: Glad you like it! Here's more!

KiriharaAkaya: Yes, yes... My favorite dish has that ingredient. It's not as bad as it sounds... Hope this update is soon enough!

NBKitty: Glad you love it!

hazel-3017: Here's an update!

HoshiHikari: Somehow...

yoshikochan: Fuji is way too involve in this because he's cool like that. You'll see more of Fuji later.

eiko43: Glad you enjoyed it!

Hoshiko Megami: I've updated!

Part 12

Ryoma sighed. He was bored. No matter how interesting the party seemed, it was still boring. Tezuka was off being harassed by other business partners; Fuji was with Atobe talking with other people. He calmly stood off in one of the private corners. He didn't want to be talked to death otherwise he might do something…unpleasant. He took another sip of his champagne.

He really hated dinner parties.

He paused as he saw a familiar picture. He walked closely to it and examined it. He froze as he realized where he'd seen it before. His Ina had the same picture.

The picture consisted of three teens: two boys and one girl. The two boys were carting off the girl on their shoulders. The girl looked like she was protesting against the idea. His Ina said that they were her brothers. She said they had died. But then why would the Tatsuha mansion carry the picture? A coincidence? He was startled when someone spoke to him.

"They were my siblings."

Ryoma turned around to see Tatsuha standing behind him. Tatsuha walked up next to him.

"The three of us were adopted into this family. By accident, the three of us use to steal money from our father's account since we didn't have enough. When they found out they already lost a lot. Of course we were caught but my sister destroyed all evidence. She was clever. She was going to be the owner of this company but she…died. My brother was off somewhere doing something with his life. I stuck around making sure the company doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Tatsuha said.

"I'm sorry," Ryoma said trying to sound sympathetic with his practiced voice. Tatsuha just laughed it off.

"The past is the past. Do enjoy yourself Rinko-san, you look bored," Tatsuha finished before walking off to discuss some business. Ryoma sighed. He wanted to leave. As if some high deity heard him, Fuji came over and told him that they were going. He hoped this wouldn't be another limo rush.

-X-

Alas it wasn't a quiet limo drive. Fuji did most of the talking. Atobe and Tezuka occasionally answering. Ryoma just looked out the window twirling his favorite knife in his hands. Fuji sat beside him but didn't mind. Tezuka was wary of it and Atobe was panicking inside.

Ryoma ignored the conversation for the most part. He'd been thinking about that picture he saw. Sure it was coincidence or maybe it wasn't. Why would Tatsuha have that picture? Were his Ina and him related? He was shook out of his thoughts when the limo came to a sudden stop. Luckily this time he wasn't flung all over the place.

"Now what?" Atobe asked rhetorically. They heard the driver door open and shut. Something was definitely wrong. When their passenger door opened, guns were pointed at them.

"Get out," one of them said. The four immediately went out. One person went to each of them, a gun pointed at them except for Ryoma.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tezuka asked in a calm voice.

"Something interesting caught my eye."

They all turned in front of them, as Tatsuha appeared lighting his cigarette and blowing out some smoke.

"My, what a pleasant surprise Tatsuha. What was so interesting about Tezuka's fiancée—" 'Rinko' growled "—that you had to hold us hostages for?" Fuji said with the usual smile on his face.

"I heard how Rinko-san defeated three of my best, including my brother. I just wanted to see for myself." Tatsuha looked at 'Rinko' and smiled. "What do you say Rinko-san?"

Ryoma thought about the pros and cons of this situation. On one hand, Tezuka might reprimand him later, but on the other hand, he could humiliate Tatsuha in a dress and heels. Hmm…that doesn't sound too bad.

"Fine. But leave them out of this," 'Rinko' responded.

"Good. You didn't have a choice." Tatsuha tossed 'her' a similar katana. He watched as 'she' examined the blade before placing it back in the sheath.

They stood facing each other. The group surrounded them with Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe in the front still held hostage. Ryoma glared at Tatsuha. He just hoped that his wig didn't fall off. He barely had time to block as Tatsuha quickly charged at him, almost slicing him in half. He blocked with the sheath of his blade.

"You're good Rinko-san. I wonder what else you're capable of," Tatsuha commented.

Ryoma scowled in annoyance. He pushed Tatsuha away before making his own attack. He still didn't let the blade out. He was able to push Tatsuha back while attacking. Then Tatsuha was able to make his attack but Ryoma jumped out of the way. But unfortunately he felt a kick on his hand making him let go of his weapon. He responded by doing the same thing by kicking Tatsuha to the ground and pushed the blade away with his feet.

They were now in hand-to-hand combat. It was hard for Ryoma because he had to balance on heels. He dodged punches and kicks. The audience was just in awe.

Ryoma didn't see a kick come from behind him. He stayed on one knee while his other leg was propped up. He grabbed a couple of knives hiding under his dress. But before he could strike he was in a headlock and the knives in his hand were dropped, as there was pressure on his wrists. He felt Tatsuha's breath next to his ear.

"You remind me of someone, or rather two some ones," Tatsuha said next to him.

"Flattered," Ryoma gritted out.

"Yes, very spirited people. You remind me of her very much. Your arrogance, beauty, and knowledge… Her appealing traits, but isn't it time you drop the act… Ryoma…" Ryoma's eyes widened when Tatsuha uttered his name. He seemed to be lost for a few seconds before coming back to reality. He swung his leg up to kick Tatsuha in the face.

Should Tatsuha pay attention to the sidelines, he would've noticed a pair of brown eyes glaring at him. Fuji's mouth quirked up in amusement as he noticed.

Tatsuha moved just in time to avoid a kick to his face. This 'woman' was flexible. He grinned. He dodged another kick aimed for his face but didn't see the punch aimed at his side, a powerful one. He clutched his side. He was kicked down on the ground and felt the heels on his neck almost chocking him. Ryoma let go after a minute.

"Let them go," Ryoma said angrily pointing his hidden gun towards Tatsuha's head, looking at the group. Tatsuha gave the signal and Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe were not being held anymore. He kept the gun pointed at Tatsuha as he stepped backwards to them. "Anyone fire or move and I'll blow his head off." He threatened.

"Hmm…you're an interesting character 'Rinko-san'." Tatsuha said, smirking as he saw Tezuka's eyes glare at him. Ryoma noticed and grasped Tezuka's hand to calm the older man down.

Ryoma waited as Fuji got into the drivers seat while Atobe and Tezuka went inside. Ryoma quickly followed and Fuji sped off.

"After them!" Tatsuha ordered his cronies. They quickly followed in their cars. It was a clear road tonight.

Ryoma cursed as he saw them. He quickly rolled down the window and sat on the ledge firing at the windows and tires. He was able to get two as they collided. He fired again at the others but he ran out of ammo. Being ambidextrous comes in handy. He tossed the gun inside before going inside.

"Fuji-san, you have something I could use?" he asked in urgency. Fuji quickly opened the trunk in the front seat and handed Ryoma an M60. Ryoma, as well as Tezuka and Atobe, were surprised.

"Kaori-san suggested we be prepared," Fuji answered. Ryoma shrugged before popping the window roof open. He peaked on top before sitting on the roof of the car with his legs dangling inside. He quickly fired at them. He disposed of a couple more but shots were fired at him. He went back in. He lost his balance and fell in Tezuka's lap.

"Fuji-san, watch it!" Ryoma retorted.

"My driving isn't that bad Ryoma-kun." Fuji spoke before doing a 180-degree turn and fired at the remaining two cars quickly blowing them up before hightailing it after making another rotation.

The three in the back sighed in relief.

"Syuusuke, where did you learn to do that?" Atobe asked so he could make the person's life a living hell.

"Actually, Kaori-san told me about reckless driving. I just wanted to try it out." Fuji answered. Ryoma shook his head.

-X-

Tezuka looked worried. He watched Ryoma looking to the side and just play with his food. This was annoying Tezuka greatly. He placed his hand over Ryoma's, surprising the other making him drop the utensil.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka confused.

"Something's bothering you. Care to talk about it?" Tezuka answered his silent question. Ryoma shook his head.

"It's not important." Ryoma answered and pulled away.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen putting his dish in the sink. Tezuka followed worriedly. It was plainly obvious that there was something wrong. He watched, for a while, Ryoma wash his dish. He noticed that the water was producing steam. Ryoma would burn his skin. Tezuka grabbed a hand towel and walked over, turning the faucet off. Ryoma was startled and looked to his side. He realized he made a mistake looking to Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka thought he caught fear in those golden eyes. But it passed as he blinked. It must've been his imagination. He snapped out of his gaze as Ryoma called his name.

"Tezuka-san," Ryoma began. He was about to say something else, but he stopped himself. Tezuka had taken a hold of his hands and dried it with the towel.

"Your hands would've burned under the hot water," Tezuka answered. Ryoma just sighed and then pulled his hands back. His head was lowered.

"Thank you Tezuka-san."

"I thought we'd be on a first name basis by now," Tezuka said lifting Ryoma's head to meet his eyes.

"Ah gomen, Kunimit—" Ryoma was cut off when lips were over his. His eyes widened in surprise before he gave in. He found himself against the counter. It had been awhile since he's had this much affection from the other. Since Tezuka was always working, they hardly had time together.

Ryoma kissed back; their make-out session continuing. He wondered how'd they even manage. They'd only known each other for a few weeks maybe a month, but it felt like forever. It was welcome as it pushed all thoughts of Tatsuha knowing his identity from his mind.

-X-

Tezuka sighed softly as he gazed down at the sleeping figure. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he and Fuji held earlier after their near death experience after the party.

Flashback-----------

"_Ne Tezuka, what do you think?" Fuji asked as he looked at Tezuka who was putting a sleeping Ryoma on the bed. _

"_Of what?" Tezuka answered. _

"_What Tatsuha wants with little boy wonder? Tatsuha already knew that Ryoma is 'Rinko' and he clearly states his interests." _

"_Ryoma can take care of himself. I feel sorry for anyone who try and cross him." _

"_But don't you think it's interesting that Tatsuha actually pays attention to him?" Fuji prodded as they made it out of the room. _

"_If you're trying something again, you can save-" _

"_I'm just saying you should be careful Tezuka," Fuji interrupted him. "By the way, did you notice how Satoshi-san and Kaori-san looked at him the minute you saw them first lay eyes on him? Saa… I guess it doesn't matter even if Keigo had been pinning to find their leader for some time now. Ja ne, Tezuka, I'll see you tomorrow."_

End Flashback------------

Tezuka brushed a strand of hair from Ryoma's face. He never really paid that conversation to mind. As he sat there thinking about it, he was able to draw conclusions. He didn't like what he had come up with. He vaguely remembered Atobe mentioning about some gang leader he wasn't able to get in contact with. Coincidentally it was around the time—

He recoiled his hand as if it was burned. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Impossible! _

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I was supposed to update it last week but I couldn't transfer the files soon enough because I forgot. Anyways I really appreciate your reviews!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	13. Chapter 13

It Began on the Streets

Part 13

He let out a sigh as he sat in the dark room, the only light from the full moon. Everyone was out on this given mission and he was left alone in the mansion. He was bored. Knife practice had lost his interests. Right now he wanted to kick something, but he couldn't since he promised to leave everything alone.

_Standing up, he walked over to the window and opened it letting the cool, night air in. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small carton. Taking a stick out, he got his lighter and lit. Closing his eyes, he savored the familiar effect of nicotine. He let it out a few seconds later. He leaned on the sill, staring at the calm neighborhood. _

_He gasped as a hand grasped his brining his lit cigarette to their lips. He stared at the person in surprise. She smiled down at him after she let out the smoke. _

_"Anak, I told you to try one, not get addicted," she said amused. He stayed silent. She turned away and stared at the moon. "We have another mission tomorrow." _

_"I have to stay and watch the 'fortress'." He bit out bitterly. _

_"Heh, actually I was hoping you'd come with us. But if you really want to stay and—" _

_"Really?" he said, as his eyes seem to light up. She chuckled a little. She ruffled his hair. _

_"Oo, Anak. This will be your first mission."_

Pulling up a chair, she sat down pulling him to sit on his lap. She grabbed a photograph out of her pocket. She pointed to the man.

"See him? He's our target tomorrow. I want you to end it."

-X-

Ryoma suddenly sat up. He didn't understand the dream, or maybe it was just a memory. It did feel familiar as if he'd been through it. He was finally starting to get his memory back. But for some reason, he didn't want to remember. He was afraid of what he might find. And… He really didn't want to leave. If Tezuka knew about him, he didn't want to know the consequences of it.

Shaking off his negative thoughts, he stood up. He had to make… He glanced at the clock to see it was already six in the evening. He missed lunch! He rushed downstairs into the kitchen to see Tezuka already there making dinner. Ryoma calmed down.

"Ah, you're up," Tezuka spoke, startling him.

"Un… Why didn't you wake me?" Ryoma asked.

"You look like you needed it. Lay down in the living room for a bit. I'll get you when it's ready."

"Hai."

Ryoma obediently followed and lied down on the living room couch. He closed his eyes, mostly in deep thought. They were all familiar. Kaori, Satoshi, Fuji, Atobe, and Tezuka. He wondered what connection they had. But he wondered if it was just a figment of his thoughts. The first time they saw him they acted as if they knew him already. They readily accepted him.

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, he decided to think on it later. Tezuka was calling him.

-X-

Tatsuha took a long drag of his cigarette as he stared at the mansion in front of him. He had two of his best behind him. He knew they would give Ryoma some trouble. He looked to the shadows stealthily making their way in the house without any sounds. He signaled to the people behind him that they could move.

He then left. His men could handle one little boss. After all there were thirty of them and one of him. It wouldn't be a problem.

Inside the house Ryoma looked around suspiciously though he didn't show it. He pretended that he didn't see the lurking shadows outside the house hiding among the bushes. He casually went on his business as if he was preparing for a meal. He was lucky that Kunimitsu was out at the moment on some business meeting. At least Kaori and Satoshi were over and watching over Yuki so he could make something for them to eat.

He left the kitchen.

In the living room, Kaori and Satoshi were alert as they too saw the lurking shadows outside among the bushes. They pretended not to know as they were watching Yuki. You would wonder what they were doing there. It was because they were asked by Ryoma to come over and watch Yuki or at least be her playmates for a while. But they knew there was some ulterior motive behind it.

They glanced at Ryoma as he went in to join them. He gave hand signals that they understood.

"Yuki-chan, how about we go to your room," Kaori said as she picked up the little girl in her arms and walked upstairs. She left Ryoma and Satoshi to take care of it.

They two leaned against the wall next to the open windows. Ryoma got his blades and .44 ready while Satoshi got his .99.

"Ready to go boss?" Satoshi said. Ryoma just took it as a teasing tone.

A second later men burst in through the windows scattering glass everywhere. Ryoma and Satoshi took the opportunity to take then down before they got up. They immediately separated into different rooms. Ryoma went into the kitchens while Satoshi took the upstairs.

Upstairs, Kaori disguised herself as a maid of the house. She left Yuki with Shiori as they were in a safe hiding place. Kaori felt in her hidden pockets the knives and a handgun ready. She hid behind the open door as two men in black came out. She quickly took them out before moving down the halls. She was lucky that Tezuka appreciated art for there were many statues to hide behind.

Satoshi was on the other side of the second floor. Apparently there were many opponents on his side. He dodged another bullet and fired at his attacker. He was able to get rid of the rest. He began to run towards the other side of the second floor hoping Kaori was all right.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ryoma was having a tougher time for there were far too many against him. Plus he was trying to find ways not to shoot the kitchen. Tezuka would be mad at him. He fired a couple of shots shooting two down. He still had about fifteen more to go. He was about to shoot again but he heard a scream. He quickly hid barely dodging a bullet.

"Move it!" he heard.

"Come out or we'll shoot the little girl," another one said. Ryoma came out along with Satoshi and Kaori. He wondered when did they get down here. He then noticed that they had Yuki and Shiori. He mentally cursed. He hated dealing with this kind of situation. He always got hurt one way or another. "Drop your weapons." They did as they were told.

They were then roughly shoved in the middle while being tied up. They let Yuki go as she was pushed towards them. She immediately latched onto Ryoma.

"Ryoma-san, I'm scared," Yuki said whimpering.

"It's okay Yuki-chan, they'll leave once they got what they came for," Ryoma said reassuring her. Once she calmed down a bit he glanced at Satoshi and Kaori. They nodded as they got the message.

"Watch them, I'll go get the information," the leader said to another.

"Who would've thought that the double edged gang would be reduced to this? Tell me are there only three members?" the man asked.

"Actually there are more than us we just choose to do the work," Kaori answered. "Apparently we could give them this easy job but we figure it's much easier to let them handle the harder jobs."

"Kaori, why do you always have to go bragging?" Satoshi exclaimed.

"Hey! He wanted to know. I don't see any harm in that!"

They continued bickering. Ryoma quickly loosened his binds and waited for the opportune moment. He let the couple argue for a few more minutes. Making it look like he was shifting, he threw a knife towards the second in command. Satoshi and Kaori stopped their bickering and freed themselves to help Ryoma with the group. Ryoma shielded Yuki from the violence. They quickly got rid of their captors.

"Is it over Ryoma-san?" Yuki asked timidly still shutting her eyes tight.

"Yes Yuki-chan, you can open your eyes now," Ryoma answered. He kneeled down to her height. "Yuki-chan I want you to go with Kaori-san outside."

"Ever since he became boss he's been giving me babysitting jobs! Even with his memory loss he still gives me the babysitting jobs!" Kaori muttered angrily. Satoshi chuckled. "This must be revenge for all those times I teased him that he had to stay and watch the house."

"But I want to stay with Ryoma-san, Ryoma-san always protects Papa and I," Yuki exclaimed.

"Ah, but it's safer if you were outside so you wouldn't be in any danger," Ryoma explained. "Besides you're making Kaori-san feel bad saying things like that!" He let out a smug smirk as he caught Kaori turning red. It seemed to tick her off even more.

"OK, Yuki will go with Kaori-san."

Kaori immediately softened up taking Yuki's hand as they made it outside.

"So boss, what now?" Satoshi asked. Ryoma gave him a look.

"Why do you keep calling me boss?" he asked while regaining his weapons.

"It suits you, boss." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Take care of the extras, I'll get their leader."

Ryoma quickly went upstairs leaving a smiling Satoshi.

"Yes boss."

-X-

Outside, Kaori was still pouting from her job. Although it was an important job, it's just that she always got to do the babysitting. She really didn't like it.

"Kaori-san you mad at me?" Yuki asked timidly. Kaori's eyes softened.

"No Yuki-chan I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your caretaker. The bastard. He's always doing this to me."

"Kaori-san!"

Kaori stopped her ranting as she heard Fuji call her name. He ran up to them.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked with the ever present smile.

"The boss put me out here. Even with his memory loss he still gives me the babysitting job! Here," she said tossing him a cell, "If someone flies through a second floor window, call the cops. I'll look around for more spies. You don't mind watching Yuki-chan for a bit."

"Not at all Kaori-san." Fuji sat next to Yuki. Just as soon as Kaori left, someone came flying from a second floor window. Fuji took out the cell and dialed the police. Tezuka is sure in for a surprise, Fuji thought amusingly.

"Fuji-san?" Yuki interrupted his musings.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" he answered.

"What does bas-bastard mean?"

-X-

Ryoma cursed mentally at his opponent. Who knew he was just as strong as the fighter Tatsuha set on him days ago. When he thought of that he put two and two together. Tatsuha, that damn bastard. How dare he, Ryoma thought. He had to finish this one way or the other.

He charged, making the other switch to defense. As soon as the other was leaning against the window, he sent a powerful kick, which sent the leader flying through the window to the ground. He was about to rest but then he remembered the information the guy still had. Cursing himself for forgetting, he leaped out and landed gracefully back on the ground.

Ryoma barely dodged a knife thrown at him. It grazed his arm. He then saw the leader attempting to run. Ryoma caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. Soon they were in a fighting match. They wrestled for control. It ended up with Ryoma on top as cops came over and told them to freeze. Ryoma froze. It wasn't good. The man under him slashed at him only cutting at his shoulder. The leader disappeared. Ryoma cursed mentally. He fished something out of his pocket. Well at least he got the information back.

It took him a while to remember the police. Damn, Kunimitsu was not going to like this.

-X-

His secretary burst in his office. His brown eyes showed annoyance.

"Excuse me Tezuka-san, but you're not going to believe this!" she said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to the news channel. It held no significance to him until the camera focused on a house with a little girl and Fuji on the front lawn. His eyes widened.

"Cancel all my meetings for the day," Tezuka said grabbing his coat and rushing out of his office. Dammit Ryoma, what have you gotten yourself into? He thought as he made his way to his house.

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry, I was supposed to post this a few days ago but only half the file was uploaded. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

It Began on the Streets

Part 14

Ryoma really hated the police. They were incompetent, ignorant fools who didn't know how to do their job. (A/N: No offense!) Oh, there were a few good ones in the law enforcement but the one he was talking to was giving him a headache. But then again… He'd rather deal with an incompetent policeman than Tezuka's wrath any day.

Yuki struggled in his hold and he let her go. He was in for a lecture. However short it may be, it was not welcomed. The policeman asking him questions at the moment wasn't helping.

"Look, I didn't see or knew who it was. The only information you'll get is out of the men in black either knocked out or half dead." Ryoma said before stomping off. He was tired. Plus he was suffering from new injuries on top of the old ones. Of course, now he had to deal with Tezuka with Yuki telling all his actions.

"Ryoma-san saved us from those guys, Papa. He went _shoom _and _psshh_ and then…"

Ryoma stealthily snuck up next to Fuji. Here was a day he was glad the sadist was here. At least it kept Tezuka at bay, for a moment. Though he did regret it the moment that smile turned on him.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, is something the matter?" Fuji asked all-knowingly.

"I'm fine," he answered throwing a semi-glare at him.

"Oh, look Tezuka is heading this way." As soon as Tezuka arrived, Fuji began again. "Ah Tezuka. It seems you missed the best part of the show." Tezuka just gave him a glare.

"Fuji, watch Yuki as I speak with Ryoma," Tezuka stated handing Yuki over to Fuji.

"Just like Kaori-san I get the babysitting job. Haha," Fuji said before walking off to the side. Whatever Fuji said made Ryoma think. He had a flash.

_"Haha, you can't go this time shrimp, you have to stay and watch the fortress. You'll do a splendid job." _

_"I'm not a shrimp!" _

_"Maybe you should drink more milk. You look short to me." _

"Ryoma!" Ryoma snapped out of his daze as Tezuka called his name.

"Gomen," he said.

"That's fine. Tell me what happened."

-X-

Tezuka surveyed the mess made in his house. He noticed that the kitchen was worse as was the east wing of the second story. He was grateful that their rooms were on the west wing. They had someplace to sleep that night. He sighed. He wondered how much this would cost just for repair. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it the whole thing was just troublesome.

"Papa!" he turned around as Yuki came running up to him. "Papa! Kaori-san said we could stay at her place! Can we?" she asked pleadingly. Tezuka sighed. This child had a hold on him. "Ryoma-san already took care of your files, Papa, he said he saved them somewhere else. So can we?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Kaori-san!" Yuki called out as she ran down the hall. Tezuka stared after. He was put out of his daze as a disk was placed in front of him.

"You spoil her too much," Ryoma said. Tezuka took the disk and looked at him.

"Not really." He answered.

"I had your necessities packed already. I figured you'd say yes."

Ryoma let a surprised gasp as he felt Tezuka's arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. He shivered as he felt Tezuka's breath along his neck.

"You should take better care of yourself."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and shifted in his arms to face him.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. You should worry about your company going down."

"Un, but you seem to have it under control. I wouldn't worry about it."

Tezuka leaned down and pressed their lips together. Ryoma kissed back, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. It turned out to be a full make-out session that Ryoma didn't notice the approaching figure. They quickly broke off as they saw a flash. Ryoma softly growled in annoyance. He turned around and saw Kaori standing there with a camera in her hand and a smirk on her face. Ryoma glared. She ignored it. _Blackmail…blackmail…blackmail…here I go! _

"As much as I would let you two continue and use it for blackmail purposes, we should evacuate immediately before whoever it was that attacked comes back," Kaori said before exiting out of their vision.

-X-

Fuji smiled as he came upon the front door of the Double-Edge gang's headquarters. He never thought that he actually had the privilege to actually visit the place. Kaori didn't seem too keen into letting him in. Though he wasn't surprised. He just acted ignorant of it at the time. He waited for someone to answer the door. He knew it'd be awhile since he heard a bit of chaos through the door. After a minute the door opened revealing a tired Kaori. Fuji just gave his infamous smile.

"Good Evening Kaori-san. Are you going to let me in?" he asked disarmingly. Kaori sighed and gave him an impassive stare while he walked in.

"Just so you know, Yuki-chan requested that you come and stay with her while the house is being built," she stated. She really was trying not to show her dislike of him around.

"I know Kaori-san. I was wondering if Ryoma is adjusting to his familiar surroundings? It was very bold of you to place him in a house where everyone knows him." Fuji followed Kaori to Yuki's room. He'd be staying there to keep her company. He was sure that Ryoma and Tezuka would be too busy with each other.

"The news."

"Ah, yes, the news. But wouldn't he be kind of suspicious of their actions towards him?" Fuji bid her a goodnight before entering the room to place Yuki to sleep.

Kaori stared at the now closed door that Fuji had walked through. The sadist may be scary to be with but he was always observant and mostly right. She couldn't tell their gang what to do. She just hoped they would get the message after she told them that their boss had amnesia, which lasted a long time.

-X-

Ryoma was annoyed. He did notice the other occupants' actions towards him. He didn't like it and was very confused and suspicious about it.

Flashback-------------

_Ryoma entered the entertainment room. A small group was sitting around the TV. Apparently when they took sight of him they stood up and stood at the side where the walls were. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't bother with it. He will find out later anyways. _

_He took a seat on one of the couches. It was silent as he focused his eyes on the TV program. After a while, he turned to his audience who seem a bit nervous. He gave them an impassive stare. They quickly shuffled around and offering him some food and drinks. He glared at the some more making them back away. _

_He will get to the bottom of this. _

End Flashback----------------

He caught the knife in his hand. His mind was a blur. Any memories he's had had been forgotten. He wondered how long would it be before he got them back. Somehow, he didn't want them back. He thought about Tezuka's reaction to his previous actions. It was something he didn't like. But then again, he had suspicions that Tezuka had been keeping something from him too.

Ryoma threw the knife in his hand making it land stuck to the doorframe where someone's head would've been. The person who opened the door jumped making the door open wider. When Ryoma saw whom it was he paused and thought he should've actually hit the person in the first place.

Fuji was surprised at first but then smiled.

"Saa… I think Kaori-san should rethink of letting you stay here," Fuji said turning to look at Ryoma, "Someone might end up dead." Ryoma glared at him.

"If you're expecting an apology you're not getting one," Ryoma said, annoyed.

"I didn't expect one."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of Yuki-chan. Kaori-san told me to fetch you for dinner. But maybe I should tell her to send someone else…"

Ryoma walked past him yanking the knife out of the frame. Fuji just chuckled.

-X-

Tatsuha glanced around the spacious office. His mind was on a rush but his body wasn't moving. He picked up the framed picture sitting innocently on the desk. It brought a reflective smile on his face, though he would later admit he didn't. His younger twin siblings were on this picture. Despite the fact that they have become enemies, he still cared about them. First his sister didn't agree with their father's choice of dealings. Wherever she went the other would follow. Both of them were always troublesome.

Tatsuha sighed. He really needed to stop thinking of the past. Right now he needed to continue with his plans.

-X-

Atobe glanced at the mansion in front of him. Sure it wasn't as big as his but it wasn't as bad. Besides he needed to see Fuji. It had been three days since he stayed in the gangs' headquarters. Not even one phone call. Of course he'd be ticked at that.

Before he could knock, the door opened revealing the person he wanted to see.

"Keigo, what are you doing here?"

"Are there people in the house?" Atobe asked ignoring the question completely. Fuji looked completely confused on that question. Usually he'd know what was going on, being who he is, but at the moment he was at lost. It could've been the fact that Yuki had been running wild.

"Good."

Atobe grabbed a hold of Fuji's wrist, dragging him away from the manor.

"Ah, Keigo, I need to tell them I'm leaving for a bit."

"They'll get the message."

-X-

Yuki walked around the big manor. She was bored. Kaori and Satoshi weren't around since they were away on business, Atobe abducted Fuji, and now she was looking for Ryoma. Spotting another person, she tugged on their pant leg. The man looked down and smiled.

"What can I do for you Yuki-chan?" he asked.

"Where's Ryoma-san?" she asked.

"Right this way."

-X-

Tezuka really hated meetings. Though he only looked liked he tolerated it so he wouldn't taste Inui's new concoction that was supposed to help keep your concentration. It was partially his fault that he made it. He had told Inui about the mixed up concoctions and the scientist came up with some inadequate juice.

After what seemed like hours, the meeting was finally finished. Now he can go back and rest. Luckily the manor didn't seem like it'd hold a lot of people. He made a quick goodbye to Inui before leaving.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about today. He didn't know. Maybe it was just his imagination and being around Ryoma made him paranoid. He should have good reason to as his company could be stolen at any time. Sighing he made his way into the parking garage. That eerie feeling came back. The dim lights didn't make it all the comfortable. Nevertheless he went towards his car. Taking out his keys, he paused and looked around. Seeing no one he went back to what he was doing.

Before he could step into the car he felt something poking his back.

"Step away Tezuka-san and turn to your side."

Tezuka did as he was told. He was hit sharply behind his neck and fell forward.

He knew this was going to be a bad day.

_"Tatsuha-san." _

_"Mayroon ba siya?"_ (Do you have him?)

_"Hai." _

TBC----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well, there's chapter 14! I'm trying to end it but somehow I can't. Anyways, it'll end soon enough. I think... Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C Accepted.


	15. Chapter 15

It Began on the Streets

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Darkyukirin: Thanks!

Part 15

Ryoma sighed. It had been a boring night. He almost stayed up the whole night waiting for Tezuka to come in. Either Tezuka didn't bother to wake him or he was still at work. He heard from Yuki that Tezuka tended to stay at work if there were a lot of things that needed to be done.

He took out a pack and pulled out a cigarette stick. He knew Tezuka wouldn't approve of this but he couldn't help it. Where did he get it? He found it in a drawer of a desk. A lighter was there too. He placed the stick between his lips before lighting it up. He felt the familiarity of nicotine fill his lungs. It calmed him down a bit with the nervousness that had been since yesterday.

It was already afternoon and Fuji had take Yuki out to lunch. Ryoma wondered what Yuki saw in Fuji anyways. He didn't have time to dwell on it any longer as an unfamiliar limo appeared in front of the house. When he saw who stepped out of the car he glared. Stomping on his cigarette, he then went downstairs.

-X-

Tezuka groaned as he felt himself wake into consciousness. He had a huge headache. He jogged his memory on what happened yesterday, if it was yesterday. Ah, he remembered walking to his car until someone pointed, what he assumed was a gun, and knocked him out. That at least explains the headache. He blinked his eyes open. Well at least the room wasn't too bright. He tried to sit up but he felt someone push him back.

"Papa!" he heard. _Yuki-chan?_ He thought. _What is she doing here? _

"Lie down for a bit more Tezuka, they knocked you pretty good." _Fuji? _Tezuka opened his eyes.

"Fuji, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, I was taking Yuki-chan out to lunch when we were suddenly ambushed. I'm not as good as Ryoma-kun but I managed to 'eliminate' some of them," Fuji explained calmly. Not a lot of things faze the guy. "So what's your story?"

"Picked up in the parking garage." Tezuka answered. "Where are we?"

"Some warehouse. I was knocked out when they brought us here. Looks like we're going to be here a while."

-X-

Kaori panicked. It had been a while since Fuji left with Yuki. Though she could trust the sadist, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling. She was about to go out until Tatsuha appeared on their doorstep.

"Good afternoon Kaori-san, nice day isn't it?" Tatsuha said in greeting. Kaori just glared.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I want to talk to your boss, if he'll let me that is."

"Let him in."

Kaori turned around to see Ryoma coming out from the hallway. She was surprised. Did he have his memory back?

"But boss-" she began.

"My name is Ryoma. I'm not your boss. Let him in. I'm sure he wants to see me," Ryoma said cutting her off. Kaori hesitated but saw a glare at her and let Tatsuha in. She sighed sadly. Ryoma didn't have his memory back. For a moment she thought she saw him. She went to look for Satoshi to keep watch on the two guards accompanying Tatsuha.

Outside…

Ryoma lit a cigarette. He was a bit nervous. This felt so familiar. He didn't know what it was. It was silent between them with Tatsuha's two goons standing behind him while Kaori and Satoshi stood behind him. They were seated in a small table fit for four.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked coldly.

"Ah, picking up habits from your subordinates now are you?" Tatsuha joked looking at Kaori who glared back.

"Shut up, I don't have time for your stupid jokes. Why are you here?"

"A good host would always offer their guests when one is smoking, ne?" Ryoma growled in annoyance before throwing the pack and lighter at him, which Tatsuha expertly caught.

"Anything else you need?" Ryoma snarled at him.

"No, but I think I might have something you do need."

"What is it?"

"Tezuka-san, Fuji-san, and the little girl are in my care-"

"If you've done anything to them I'll-" Tatsuha held up his hand.

"Hold on, I didn't finish. They are safe and sound. Though I can't say much for Fuji-san, as he did resist a bit. You have until sundown tomorrow to find them. I'll be waiting for you." Tatsuha handed him a slip of paper and while walking out. He paused before entering. "Oh, thanks for the free pack."

Ryoma glared at the slip of paper before tossing it to Kaori.

"Find out how to get there now," he told her, "and you, get plans ready. Don't inform me of it, I'll just follow." Ryoma finished looking at Satoshi. They both bowed.

"Yes boss." They said in unison before walking back in.

"My name is Ryoma!"

-X-

Ryoma was furious. He'd been smoking non-stop. His nerves got the best of him. Throwing down his current smoke, he got his pack to reach for another one. Apparently none came out. He crushed it in his hands. "Che," he said before throwing it away. He knew he should stop. Tezuka wouldn't like it if he smoked.

"Boss—I mean Ryoma-san, we found the location," Kaori said stepping out onto the front porch. Ryoma looked at her.

"Good. We go tomorrow. Go to bed, you look tired," Ryoma said before he went back to staring at the front yard. He was surprisingly calm now.

"Hai, boss—I mean Ryoma-san. Oyasumi nasai."

Ryoma just sighed.

-X-

"Let go of her!" Tezuka yelled at the man holding onto Yuki. Fuji held him back and shook his head.

"Don't Tezuka. Let them, all we can do is wait," Fuji said.

"Papa!" Yuki reached out to him but was soon out the door.

Tezuka sat down leaning against the wall. He looked to the ceiling as if the blocks of steel would give him answers. He wondered how did he even get involved with this. He really didn't have this kind of trouble before. He was contented into living with the same routine: Fuji with his sadistic ways, Kawamura's cooking, Oishi's mothering, Inui's spying, Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's fights, and Eiji's hyper-ness. His routine seemed to go downhill since… Ryoma's reappearance... All changes seemed to occur when Ryoma arrived. But for some reason, he didn't mind.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka. He could tell that the other man was in deep thought. Fuji knew that this would happen sooner or later when he found out what Ryoma had been doing for the past twelve years he'd been declared dead. Fuji made his way over and sat next to Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka, you should have faith in Echizen. After all he did bail you out of trouble, especially when your house got invaded," Fuji said trying to lighten the mood. Tezuka stayed silent. "What are you thinking about?"

No response.

"Don't worry Tezuka, we'll be out of here by tomorrow knowing the circle around here, word already reached him."

-X-

Ryoma glanced around the compound that Kaori said Tezuka, Yuki, and Fuji were in. It really didn't look like much. But Ryoma knew that it was probably moderately guarded. Either that or they had a miscalculation. He looked to Kaori who had set up the computer monitor. She had surveillance of the whole compound.

"Kaori stay here, Satoshi come with me. Tell us where we need to go," Ryoma stated moving stealthily along with Satoshi. Kaori pouted as she was always out of the action most of the time. But she couldn't argue at the moment.

"Turn…"

-X-

Ryoma mentally cursed as they hit another batch of unsuspecting guards. Ryoma really didn't like distractions. Of course, it was his fault for asking Kaori to give him the fastest route. He looked to Satoshi beside him and nodded. They quickly shot four guards out and knocked the other two unconscious.

"So boss," Satoshi smirked as he noticed Ryoma's irritation, "Don't you think it's a little light?" Satoshi finished.

"Of course, no leader would be this stupid to keep everyone in one place," Ryoma said with irritation. "Kaori, status?" Ryoma asked through the headset.

"Yuki-chan is in with a guard, Tezuka-san and Fuji-san are in a separate room," Kaori responded through the earpiece.

_It's a trap! _Ryoma's mind screamed. Ryoma did take it into consideration. He quickly snatched out his utensils to pick locks. He busted the door down and swiftly got rid of the one guard. He walked over to Yuki-chan who looked relieved.

"Ryoma-san! You came!" Yuki said running up to him and hugged his leg. Ryoma patted her head.

"Yeah, now we just have to find your fa—" Ryoma paused as he felt the cool metal against his temple.

"That isn't a problem, Ryoma-san, he's this way," said a guard that appeared out of the shadows. Ryoma wondered why he wasn't able to sense him. "Take the girl with you." Ryoma picked up Yuki into his arms. Where the hell was Satoshi? Luckily Ryoma placed his headset within Yuki's pockets. It wasn't noticeable.

"Ryoma-san?" she said in question.

"We're going to find your father."

They walked along the endless halls. Ryoma was lucky that Yuki was naïve as she looked. But he was sure after this Yuki would be asking a million questions and Kunimitsu was going to get him for it. They soon reached a door. Ryoma put Yuki down as it opened and he was shoved inside. They guided Yuki inside. Of course, if they pushed her, Ryoma would retaliate and they didn't need to yet.

"Papa!" he heard Yuki yell before running into another occupant. Ryoma turned around to see Fuji and nodded.

Ryoma then approached Tezuka. He pulled the taller man down for a kiss. A minute later, they pulled apart needing to breathe.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryoma breathed out. Tezuka smiled.

"Ah, but you always do best," Tezuka responded.

"Fuji-san, what are papa and Ryoma-san doing?" Yuki asked questioningly. Fuji just chuckled and tapped her head.

"You'll understand when you're older Yuki-chan," Fuji responded. Fuji then paused. He heard a faint static coming from Yuki. He searched her pockets and found a headset.

"Ryoma-san put it in pocket. He said not to tell."

Before Fuji could examine it, Ryoma snatched it out of his hands before putting it on. He tapped the mike a bit.

"Kaori, was this part of Satoshi's plan?" Ryoma asked a bit annoyed. He heard a small chuckle in his ear before a response.

"Yes, I figured this would be faster into getting them out. You're not mad are you boss?" Ryoma heard Satoshi on the other side. He growled softly in annoyance.

"Shut – Be quiet," Ryoma hissed correcting himself because of Yuki, "Be ready to infiltrate when someone is thrown out a window."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well I saw it fit to end there. I hope this chapter wasn't such a drag. I don't mean to do that. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	16. Chapter 16

It Began on the Streets 

Part 16

"Be ready to infiltrate when someone is thrown out a window."

Before any of the two could respond, Ryoma crushed it. He was too angry to care at the moment.

At the side Yuki shivered. "Fuji-san, Ryoma-san scary." She said wrapping her arms around Fuji's neck that was carrying her. Fuji chuckled.

"What time does the next meal come?" Ryoma asked looking around and spotting an air vent.

"Probably in an hour." Fuji answered then grinned. "Have something?"

"No, this is Satoshi's fault."

-X-

"Ow, Kaori, no need to be so mean," Satoshi commented rubbing his arm where Kaori landed a punch. Kaori just growled.

"Now he's going to be mad at us. Thanks to your stupid stunt of leaving him there," Kaori responded.

"If both of us are captured how are we supposed to get anything done?"

"Only he knows even if you didn't give him the plan."

"Well, all we have to do is wait until someone" _Crash_ "is thrown out a window. Damn, I just got here." Satoshi mentally cursed his luck as they saw some guard thrown out the window. It had always been Ryoma's signal. When it was said it was kind of funny. Kaori and Satoshi abandoned their hiding place and went to infiltrate.

-X-

The food had come sooner than expected. Ryoma calculated they had been waiting for thirty minutes. It was enough time for Satoshi to sneak out and tell Kaori the details.

Ryoma sat up and stood by the door waiting for it to open. As soon as the person stepped in to place the tray down, Ryoma immediately kicked him knocking him unconscious. He then kicked the gun out of the other guard and proceeded to fight hand-to-hand combat until the guard was near the window. Ryoma kicked him out making a large crash. Ryoma turned to Tezuka and Fuji.

"We have to hurry, someone must've heard that," Ryoma said before leading the way. He ran along with Tezuka and Fuji, who was carrying Yuki so they could get out faster. Ryoma quickly disposed of anyone in the way.

He paused as he a group of about fifty were approaching from all sides. This was not good. Ryoma quickly rushed in front taking out the majority before being pushed back. Soon they were surrounded with guns pointed at them. Ryoma hated being caught twice.

"Che," he let out before dropping his weapon and kicking it away from him. One member came up and sent a sharp hit at the back of his neck.

"Sneaky little brat." was all Ryoma caught before falling unconscious. He just hoped nothing happened to Tezuka, Yuki, or Fuji.

-X-

Kaori cursed as he saw the whole thing. She pulled Satoshi back to prevent him from going. He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Forget it. All we need now is backup. Maybe after this knockout he doesn't remember his name!"

-X-

Ryoma groaned as he woke up. He hated being knocked out. He was prone to those these days. He cursed Tatsuha for ganging up on him. He sensed he was in danger. Wasn't Kaori and Satoshi supposed to pick him up now? Sensing his surroundings he was surprised. He wasn't at the park. He sat up abruptly as he heard a familiar voice.

"I see you're awake Ryoma, I thought we had to wait forever," Tatsuha said sitting in the chair behind the desk. Ryoma glared at him.

"You ass! How dare you attack me when we were supposed to fight one on one!" Ryoma yelled at him. Tatsuha smirked.

"Ah, you remember now. I would watch your language around children." Tatsuha looked towards the three figures being held at gunpoint.

Ryoma looked and his eyes widened in surprise. _Tezuka-…buchou and Fuji-…senpai… What are they doing here? _He thought as he remembered his childhood team. He knew what they had looked like and what their occupations were. He remembered them a month after his Ina had died. He remembered his family too, but he didn't bother searching out for them afraid of what danger they could be in and how they would react to him being a member of a gang, the leader to boot. He wondered what they would be doing here. Then all of last month's memories came to him. He gasped out loud in surprise. Kaori and Satoshi knew the whole time… _NO! _He had to get them out before dealing with the aftermath.

"Let them go Tatsuha," Ryoma said glaring at the man, "They have no purposes with you."

"Actually they do have purposes," Tatsuha turned his attention to Ryoma, "with you."

_Shit! Does he plan to use them against me? _Ryoma thought silently.

"I'm sure Fuji-san would love to tell you something…and Tezuka-san would be nice enough to mention what he witnessed exactly about that night that you…or was it she that pulled the trigger? I can't remember…" Tatsuha caught something. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you _Anak_," Ryoma froze, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" Ryoma growled in annoyance.

"What are your terms," he asked with his hair attempting to hide his eyes.

"Glad you'd see it my way," Tatsuha responded before handing Ryoma the folder on his desk. Tatsuha then started speaking to him in Tagalog that his Ina had taught him.

"_This should be easy for you," _Tatsuha began.

"_Why?" _Ryoma asked.

"_They are a thorn in my side, so to speak… All you have to do is dispose of them and I will let your beloved, his daughter, and Fuji-san free. Do we have a deal?" _

"_Fine, but you let the girl leave with me I don't want her to see anything that happens when I come back to kick your ass." _

"_I do have morals too. I do not wish for the girl to see anything. _Bring the girl over. She's free to leave." Tatsuha said switching back.

Yuki was brought over and clutched tightly at Ryoma's hand. "Ryoma-san what about papa and Fuji-san?" she asked timidly.

"I'll be back for them," Ryoma responded without looking at them. The door was held open for them.

"Remember Ryoma, I hold the cards."

-X-

Ryoma cursed his luck. He was able to walk out without a scratch along with Yuki. He then had to go back and get Tezuka and Fuji. He met up with Kaori and Satoshi. He glared at them. The two were confused about his actions.

"Take Yuki-chan back. Satoshi, come with me," Ryoma said before walking off.

-X-

Tezuka tried to listen to what was transpiring between Tatsuha and Ryoma. Unfortunately none of the languages that he knew were matching to what was being said. He just hoped nothing bad was going to happen at their expense. But he was relieved that Tatsuha was letting Yuki leave.

Fuji was also trying to listen on the conversation between Tatsuha and Ryoma. He couldn't understand a word. But he did notice that Ryoma's actions have changed. Though it wouldn't look that different from before but there was a slight difference. Fuji just hoped that Keigo didn't get a hold of this.

-X-

_That should be the last one._ Ryoma thought as he glanced at the unconscious body Satoshi was taking care of for him. The people he was to get rid of weren't really dead. Satoshi was just transporting them to make it seem believable. Ryoma knew that someone was spying on him. He quickly looked around.

"What next boss?" Satoshi asked after dumping the body in the car. Satoshi stopped as he saw the barrel of the gun pointed between his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm contemplating what to do with you and Kaori. One more word and I'll make sure to make it worst," Ryoma said before pointing it somewhere else and shot. A body fell from the tree landing on the ground unconscious. "Pick him up and bring him. We'll need him after a while."

-X-

Tatsuha was a bit worried. It's been awhile since his spy had called for an update. The spy was the best and it would be hard for Ryoma to actually track him down. But then again… Things could change. He then looked around. He heard a faint constant sound. It was coming from his right. Was that ticking he heard?

"Everyone move!" he yelled as he got up and ran over to the opposite side where the captives were being held.

BOOM!

The left exploded causing a giant hole. The smoke blinded them for a moment. When it cleared it revealed Ryoma along with Satoshi and a few others. Tatsuha just smiled.

"Well, you certainly are unpredictable. But you do remember that I hold trump cards," Tatsuha said gesturing to Tezuka and Fuji behind him.

"I want a match," Ryoma stated.

"Oh? And what would your terms be?" Tatsuha asked in amusement.

"I win, you let them go. This is one on one, if any of them interfere then Satoshi and the others have that right too."

"Alright then, Ryoma lets see how far she has trained you."

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 16! I think I'll have the next one up by next week! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


	17. Chapter 17

It Began on the Streets

Response to annonymous reviewer:

--: Thanks! And yes I am Pilipino.

Part 17

"I can't wait to get my prize after this," Tatsuha mentioned as he threw a katana into Ryoma's hands. Ryoma stared at him in indifference. "In a fight, one must acknowledge the challenged' demands."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"I will let them go regardless of who wins this match, but in the off chance that you lose," Tatsuha faded, "you have to work for me," he whispered the last part in Ryoma's ear from behind.

Ryoma barely blocked the sword about to swipe him in half. He jumped out of the way hoping to catch some distance but Tatsuha was already in front of him. Tatsuha began to strike making Ryoma go on the defense. He was being pushed back.

"You know _Anak_ there was always a reason why I let my lackeys do the fighting," Tatsuha said while blocking Ryoma's momentary offensive strikes, "Haven't you ever wondered why _she_ never fought, _Anak?_"

Ryoma growled in annoyance before making a swipe that pushed Tatsuha back. "You have no right to call me that." He said angrily. Tatsuha just laughed.

"Compared to us, you are only a child, _Anak._"

Tatsuha took out his gun and began firing in Ryoma's direction. Ryoma really didn't have time to react but swung his sword to protect his body. It was a risky shield but if perfected the bullets wouldn't hit. He hadn't perfected it yet right before his Ina died. She had taught him how to use it but when she was the one firing the bullets they would always hit him but one. Luckily they were only fake bullets that it only made him sore. He just had to trust his luck on this one.

Soon the round stopped. He then realized that none of it hit him. He was lucky. His attention was on Tatsuha who was applauding him. "She even taught you that trick. She seems to teach you more on defense than offensive tricks, ne _Anak?_" Ryoma was annoyed and threw three knives at him. Tatsuha caught them in between his fingers with his eyes closed. "You know this offensive?"

Tatsuha threw the knives back and Ryoma knocked it away with the sword. He then swung behind him to prevent Tatsuha from slicing him. He jumped back. "You have very good eyes. I wonder what career would you have pursued had she not found you that night. Would it be archery, or maybe…tennis?" He threw a smug look in Tezuka's direction, who glared back at him.

Tezuka hated watching from the sidelines. He'd gotten a bit scared when Tatsuha fired at Ryoma. He was relieved that the bullets never even hit. Though he was still worried that something could happen to Ryoma. He wasn't able to catch on what Tatsuha's side of the deal was. He just hoped Ryoma comes victorious on this.

Fuji examined the fight carefully. He never knew Ryoma could move so fast that he could barely follow. From his point of view he knew Tatsuha was just playing around with Ryoma, testing his abilities. Tatsuha was right, if Ryoma did pursue tennis, he would've been good enough to make it through. Not saying he couldn't before. Fuji shifted a little as a blade bounced off the ceiling and cut through the ropes binding him. He relaxed and pretended nothing happened. He then smiled, more like a smirk, and looked at Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka, ready for some fun?" Fuji said. He wanted to laugh at the expression on Tezuka's face. "We have to wait though."

Satoshi looked at the fight looking for an opening on getting Fuji and Tezuka out of harms way. After all, Ryoma was trying not to swing or bounce off any projectiles in their direction. He did catch that opening when he saw Ryoma consciously fly the knife to cut Fuji's restraints. Now all he needed to do was wait for Fuji to make a move.

Ryoma mentally cursed as he tried to hold on for as long as he could. He knew Tatsuha was just playing with him. He really hated that. It was usually him that had the upper hand. He needed to find some way to beat Tatsuha or hope Fuji makes a damn good distraction long enough for him to. He opted to glare at Tatsuha who looked smug.

"C'mon Ryoma, I thought she taught you better than that… Or did she die too soon for her to finish training you?" Tatsuha taunted.

"Bastard!" Ryoma spat out, "You're just toying with me."

"No I'm not, either that or you just got rusty."

Ryoma lunged at him only to be knocked back into the ground. He felt the sheath of the sword press down on his stomach. He groaned in pain.

"Tell me Ryoma, do you have any idea what I can do right now?" Tatsuha asked as he stared down at the form on the bottom.

"No – gasp – but I do know – gasp – what I can do – gasp –" Ryoma said before kicking Tatsuha's legs and standing up to take the sheath only to jump, avoiding the oncoming attack.

"You really are a sneaky little brat. But tell me, how fast can you go?"

Ryoma quickly moved avoiding and blocking any attack Tatsuha was throwing at him from all angles. He caught a few knives and blocked the rest. He threw them in the direction of Tatsuha where it wouldn't hit someone. He didn't really want to kill anyone. He then thought about what was going to happen after this. He couldn't go back, knowing who he was. He'd feel awkward. He'd just find a way-

Ryoma froze as he felt Tatsuha grasped his wrist. He gasped as he felt his wrist being dislocated. Tatsuha let go as Ryoma clutched his wrist. It damn well hurt. Tatsuha did it efficiently.

"My, my, does it hurt?" he taunted. Ryoma glared at him before resetting it back. He winced in pain but it was expected. He made circles to get it back. "Which one should I get to next, your arm or maybe your shoulder?"

Before he could move, Ryoma felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He grasped it before glaring around him. Tatsuha was too fast. He quickly took the pack of knives from behind him and threw it in a circular wave. It was enough to distract Tatsuha for a while until he placed his shoulder back in place. He shut his eyes. This was much more painful than the wrist.

Crunch… Crack… 

He's going to get sick of those sounds. Before he could move again, he froze. Tatsuha stood behind him with his back facing his and the sword against his neck.

"You know, she told me that there would be someone that would beat me one day. She said that it would be the one she was going to raise as her own. She must've had good eyes but didn't get the chance to finish yet. Do you know what she told be before I killed her?" Tatsuha chuckled a bit before resuming, "She told me not to kill you. You know, she always came to me for advice on how to raise you when we weren't working for opposite corporations. I killed her after that. You do remember the first mission you went on, don't you? Remember the man's name?"

"Kyosuke Abarashi. What does he have to do with anything?" Ryoma asked annoyed. Apparently the name seemed to catch Fuji and Tezuka's attention.

"First rule when you assassinate someone is to leave no witnesses. Remember which company he was the boss of?"

Ryoma pondered for a moment before realization dawned on him.

_Tezuka owns that company._

As he replayed that night in his mind he did remember that someone saw him. But he couldn't kill him and instead knocked him out. Now that he thought about it…the person that saw him was…

He chuckled darkly at the irony of it all.

"You know, this one pretty fucked up life _she_ introduced me into," Ryoma said coolly, "What do you plan to do with this piece of information, I ask?"

"Ah, the information is useless to me as of now. But I guess it was informative of bringing up her last moments, ne? Ready to give up?" Tatsuha teased. Ryoma used a knife to push the blade of the sword from his throat.

"Not just yet… I still have a score to settle with you."

"Already on your knees and you refuse to give up. I hope you're much better this round." Ryoma looked at him with a dark glint in his eyes.

"You wont be disappointed."

"There you are."

Tezuka watched the scene play out before him. He seemed to be in deep thought when his deceased mentor was mentioned. He wondered how Ryoma knew that name. He knew that Ryoma knew most of what his company was about. He was still trying to piece together what was being said. He was probably sure that Fuji already figured it out. Tezuka was slower nowadays.

Fuji really couldn't believe what had just transpired. It was a case that had never been solved. The police did say that the murderer had been caught but died firing back and resisting arrest. Tezuka didn't believe it nor did he. But it was convincing enough for the public. They left it alone. Fuji was surprised when Ryoma mentioned that name. By the way the conversation went he realized that the killer of Abarashi wasn't caught. _What a small world,_ Fuji thought.

Tatsuha and Ryoma were on opposite sides breathing heavily.

"You really are here to kill aren't you? You weren't trying before," Tatsuha said.

"That's because that weakling that I'm sharing a body with was fighting with me at the same time. In the end I will always be victorious. Did you ever wonder what happened to those guys that created me?" Ryoma said an evil smirk on his face. Tatsuha knew the condition of Ryoma's mental state. He was suffering from a Multi-personality Disorder. They share the same name but not attitude. Tatsuha smiled.

"Ah, it was hard to piece together what part goes with what. I had a hard time with that. It was pretty hard to clean up all the blood while she picked you up."

"That's good. Then you know exactly what's going to happen when I'm through with you."

He was about to charge until he felt the presence trying to force him back down. He clutched tightly at his head. _No! I was doing better! I am better! _He told the dominant personality that was fighting back. He dropped to his knees and was taking deep, harsh breaths.

Tatsuha looked at the 'pathetic' form of Ryoma trying to fight his way as the dominant personality. Well at least the old Ryoma wouldn't let him be disemboweled any time soon. He walked over to Ryoma's kneeling form taking his chances.

"Wait! You know how unstable he is!" Satoshi told him.

"I know what I'm doing. She did suffer the same thing after all," Tatsuha replied. Tatsuha was about to kneel but then he froze. Ryoma's alternate personality was able to stab him through his stomach. He stepped back before falling to his knees.

"I finally got my revenge. You were the one who sent them after us," Ryoma gasped out.

"Couldn't resist. She gave me the 'look'. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up."

Ryoma stood up as he finally regained himself. This time he was back to his old self.

"You're not dying. I made sure he didn't hit any vital organs. You'll live with a few stitches," Ryoma told him and turned around. "Release them." He commanded. Fuji didn't really need releasing. Tatsuha's goons left along with Tatsuha to fix him up.

Tezuka and Fuji walked towards him but stopped as Ryoma pointed a gun in their direction.

He fired…

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Almost finished! Probably about two or three more chapters! We're approaching the end! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	18. Chapter 18

It Began on the Streets

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Diana: You'll find out in this chapter!

NBKitty: I hope this update is soon enough!

anonymous: Don't die yet! Here's the next chapter!

Part 18

Tezuka and Fuji walked towards him but stopped as Ryoma pointed a gun in their direction…and fired…

"Stay where you are."

Tezuka and Fuji paused, stunned at Ryoma's actions.

"He's right you know," Ryoma said then turned his head towards them, his face holding a sad smile, "I wasn't supposed to leave witnesses. Back then I didn't know why I didn't kill you but now I do. Abarashi told me to kill him. He said it was for the best. He told me not to kill you. We knew you were watching. I was going to get rid of you even if I promised him I wouldn't but… When I saw you I couldn't. I only realized why a month later. You both should wait here; Monkey King is coming to pick you up. Yuki-chan and your belongings have been moved to his mansion where you'll be staying until your house is rebuilt."

Ryoma placed the weapon in his pocket and turned away.

"I'm sorry… Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-sempai…"

Ryoma started running out before disappearing in a flash like in the fight a few moments ago. The rest were nowhere to be seen.

Tezuka remained impassive as he was digesting the new information. He couldn't believe his ears. Surely he would've…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Fuji rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Tezuka…" Fuji began but didn't continue when Tezuka turned away from him. He knew it must be hard for the information to sink in. Fuji then glanced elsewhere when he saw Atobe's limo pop into view. "C'mon Tezuka. We better go." Fuji carefully guided Tezuka to the car and sat across sitting next to Atobe.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked. Fuji placed a finger to his lips.

"I'll tell you later," he said and glanced worriedly at Tezuka who was still out of it staring out the window.

-X-

"Your plane leaves in a week. Get your stuffed packed and you two will be taking a vacation," Ryoma told Kaori and Satoshi as he handed them their passports and tickets. They had a feeling that this was going to happen. It may seem like a good thing going on a vacation and taking a break, but it wasn't, especially to them. It was more of a punishment fabricating the resentment against them.

"Are you mad at us boss?" Kaori asked. She really didn't want to leave him to fend for himself. Although he could take care of himself, there were the unpredictable bouts of crazy fits that no one can handle. He turned around and walked back to the balcony. Taking a puff of his cig, he continued watching the outside.

"You deserve it." He just said.

Kaori looked worried. For the past week, Ryoma had been sitting outside on the balcony smoking one stick after another. She worried. He'd already gone through at least forty packs. That wasn't healthy. She had a week. A week is all she'll need. Now to make a few phone calls.

-X-

Ryoma did feel Kaori's worry. It wasn't in a manner of staying alive, no; it was because of his mental health. He shouldn't feel miserable to the point of wanting to be nonexistent. That damn other personality will take over and put things way out of proportion. If the personality did know what made him think miserable thoughts would mostly likely kill the object or person causing it. He might kill…

Ryoma shook his head. It wouldn't be a possibility. He'd make sure it didn't happen.

As much as he tried to forget what had happened the month before, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe he should've gotten addicted to alcohol. It is easier to replace a liver than lungs even if your chances are slim. He'd been smoking almost non-stop. It was bad for him but he was too confused and unstable that he didn't think straight. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he went back inside and lied down on the bed. He lied on his side, facing the wall and shut his eyes.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes… Sleep didn't come easy.

-X-

Fuji was worried. Well, he wasn't usually but this calls for his attention.

Tezuka had been absentminded lately. Fuji did make sure that he went over Tezuka's decisions regarding the company so he wouldn't make mistakes he'd regret later on. The whole week since Ryoma vanished, Tezuka had been emotionally depressed and drained. Yuki did keep mentioning that she wanted 'Ryoma-san'. It was hard telling lies to the little girl. Fuji already had trouble with that. He could take Yuki to the mansion of the gang but he doubted they were there at all. Or they would make it like the house was invisible or something like that. They're very good at fabrication.

Fuji sighed as he looked at the clock. Tezuka was overworking himself again. Atobe had already made it back. Fuji didn't really mind dragging Tezuka out of work. He'd already done it for the past few days. He told Tezuka that overworking himself wasn't going to help but Tezuka responded that it would…a little… He sighed. Looking around he spotted the car keys. He didn't want to disturb the limo drivers at this hour. As he was about to leave the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

-X-

Tezuka didn't bother looking at the clock. He was sure Fuji would come over and drag him away. He placed the paper down as he finally realized it was useless to read. He had been reading over the same paper since an hour ago. He hadn't gotten anything done. He leaned back on the chair and sighed.

Fuji was right. Overworking himself wasn't going to help. It only made things worst. He couldn't get the events out of his mind from a week ago. Despite what he had learned, the feeling of it going away was heartbreaking. It felt like twelve years ago when Ryoma was reported dead. Why Ryoma didn't seek them out? He didn't know back then but he did now.

He knew that it was a possibility that this would happen. He did prepare himself for it. It was obvious, when Ryoma got his memory back, that he wanted nothing to do with them. Holding them at gunpoint wasn't really a pleasant way to express dislike. He was sure that if either Fuji or him did follow they would've been shot to keep them down. Or maybe there was another reason why Ryoma didn't even contact them if he remembered.

Then, there was the problem with Yuki. She would always ask for Ryoma at the most inconvenient of times, which was every minute of the day. He had trouble finding excuses. The one he'd come up with so far was that Ryoma went on a vacation. More like a permanent vacation.

He looked at the clock. It was too late. Maybe he should just sleep. So he closed his eyes. It'd only be for a while.

-X-

"Boss! Boss!"

Ryoma groaned at the damn morning wake up calls. _Kaori should be reincarnated as a rooster. Scratch that, a mute_. He thought to himself. He placed the pillow over his head to drown out her calls. He wasn't in the mood to wake up when he had only gotten to sleep two hours ago. He heard the door open.

"Boss! Someone's here to see you," Kaori said walking over to the bed.

"Tell them later or I'll extend your vacation to a month," Ryoma threatened.

He sighed in relief as he heard Kaori leave. He didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Of course he tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. He mentally cursed. Getting up he went to change. When he finished he walked back out to the balcony to smoke. He really should've tried being addicted to alcohol. He leaned against the railing looking out at the garden. He hated being bored. It always got him thinking.

He inhaled and exhaled. He froze as a hand grasped his left and took the cigarette away. He turned around.

"I didn't think she wanted you to get addicted."

Ryoma was surprised as he saw Tatsuha standing behind him smoking _his_ cigarette. He huffed before turning around to look back at the garden.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah, I can't just come and chat with my nephew?" Tatsuha teased. Ryoma frowned.

"I'm not your nephew."

"How many times have you called my sister your mother?" Tatsuha chuckled a little. "I do have to thank that other personality of yours of giving me this lasting scar on my chest."

"You deserve it."

"I guess I did. But you know, you can't blame me. She told me to kill her…" Tatsuha said. Ryoma looked at him unconvinced. "She was dying of an illness. She said I'd rather kill her than some 'stupid' illness. Since that night when you were assigned that mission, everything I have done was all staged. She wanted me to continue teaching you. I see you've already mastered everything that you need to be taught."

"What do you mean staged?"

"Everything. Everything was staged. She ordered me to do it as her last dying wish. She gave me the 'look', I couldn't resist. She told me to tell you the truth when you were older." Ryoma let this information sink in. All this time… It was just a plan? "Actually, everything didn't go as planned. When you were knocked out in the park I didn't count on your memory loss. I guess it did work out in your favor, ne?"

Ryoma stayed silent.

"But this isn't why I came," Tatsuha said, joining him at the railing. "I need your help." Ryoma looked at him confused. "It seems some other rising competitor in the corporate world is trying to imitate father's tactic of taking over companies. I want you to erase all files they have on my company."

"Can't you do it?"

"That would be cheating wouldn't it? I own a company myself. I could only demote my 'minions' to mere bodyguards. I'm out of the gang business nowadays. Besides, I did promise her I'd take care of you. You do happen to find yourself forgetting a few things after a bump on the head."

Ryoma glared at him.

"Are you done?"

"You don't like my company?" Tatsuha teased before handing Ryoma a disk. "This contains the blue prints of the company where the files are being stored. It's a simple infiltrate and erase. It shouldn't be too much trouble unless they figured out something I haven't."

"Get out." Tatsuha ruffled his hair and Ryoma growled in annoyance.

"There's a time limit. I want this done by tomorrow at sunset."

"Is that your favorite time of the day?"

"No, it's hers."

-X-

It was a simple infiltration. Sure it was…

Ryoma found that getting out of the company was harder. All of the fastest routes were heavily guarded. He knew he should've listened to Tatsuha's advice in taking backup. But _no…_ He wanted to get it done quickly.

So much for quickly…

Ryoma hid in the shadows as a group of five guards passed him. He sighed. The blueprints were very accurate but it was hard even following it. Besides he still hadn't gotten the information erased yet. He clutched the laptop secured in his bag. It was easy to erase with another computer and faster. Transferring from the end and erasing at the middle is double time.

He went back out in the corridor and managed to make it to the main computer room. He hooked up the laptop to the computer and began pressing some buttons. It shouldn't take long, maybe five minutes. He checked to see if his gun was loaded incase of unplanned attacks. He then looked at the files being erased and transferred. It was only about three minutes left. He wished it would hurry up.

Three minutes later it finally finished. Ryoma quickly packed up his things and lit a bottle filled with alcohol throwing it at the computer. Can't leave evidence for the police to investigate. Fires scorch next to nothing. He ran out as the fire alarms sounded and the emergency sprinklers went on. The fire was too great for the water to put out anyways.

Ryoma quickly ran through the halls knowing his escape routes. He heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"There he is!"

_Shit…_ Ryoma mentally cursed before running faster to avoid getting shot. He clutched his side as he felt a bullet go through it. He knew it missed vital organs, luckily. That meant he had to use flash-steps to get out of here. He skidded to a stop, pulled out his gun, and began firing at the goons intending on following him. He ran up, catching them by surprise because he was practically invisible to them. He was able to knock out the small twenty groups of people.

He continued running to get out. He did run into another batch. He got more injuries despite what expert skills he had. He was suffering a bullet wound on his right arm and a stab wound on his right shoulder. _Damn Tatsuha, he said it was going to be easy. _Ryoma thought to himself.

Well, luckily for him he planted bombs before even erasing the systems memory. They should go off right about…

_BOOM! _

Ryoma smirked as he heard screaming in the background. The goons got a bit of a surprise.

After what seemed like an eternity, he made it out of the building. Unfortunately, there were about fifty goons waiting for him and ready to attack. He groaned in annoyance. Oh well, it was going to be easy anyway, even with a bullet and stab wound.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 18! I'm trying to end this quickly since I still keep feeling that I'm dragging it! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	19. Chapter 19

It Began on the Streets

Response to annonymous reviews:

Winter's Light: Yes he will!

Diana: Thanks! You know, I try to limit my time into reading fanfiction, but I can't! There's too many fanfiction brining me back. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Part 19

Fuji was rather surprised at the abrupt late night/early morning phone call. Apparently Kaori called needing a favor. Ryoma is missing, again. She told him that he went on a solo mission assigned by Tatsuha. Of course Fuji had some voice of doubt but Kaori assured him that Tatsuha was not a threat anymore but could be if anything happened to Ryoma.

She had sent him the company Ryoma was going on a mission for. Coincidentally Fuji knew who the owner of the company was and what they were capable of. He told Kaori that Ryoma should've had backup. Fuji knew even Tatsuha couldn't handle it. That just made Kaori panic, but Fuji assured her that Ryoma probably made it out and is just trying to lay low as to not attract attention to himself.

Kaori still was worried. She begged over the phone saying she'd risk having a month vacation as long as they help find Ryoma. Fuji was rather puzzled at this. She sounded like she didn't want a month vacation. Kaori explained it to him. It was the worst kind of punishment to them. It represented on how the boss was tired of you and is gladly sending you away to enjoy yourself without a gun or any fighting equipment. She told Fuji that she and Satoshi were leaving in a week for one week.

Fuji pulled the phone away as Kaori went back into her hysterics again. He got sidetracked as he saw who entered the mansion and smiled his 'I've-got-a-plan' smile.

"Kaori-san, I have the perfect bloodhound."

-X-

Tezuka suddenly woke due to sudden pains that he felt. He realized that he was still in his office. He thought by now that Fuji would come and get him. It was five in the morning. He shrugged it off. He was taking the day off today. His limbs were aching in sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He slowly stood up after informing his secretary. He slowly walked over to grab his coat and keys to drive back to Atobe's mansion. People were hardly up at this hour.

As he drove, he kept thinking. No matter what Ryoma had done, he found that he still loved the 'gang leader', although they really sounded like mercenaries instead. Damn, it had been really hard the first time Ryoma disappeared from his life. It was happening again. Now that he knew that Ryoma was alive, he didn't want to let him go.

Fuji would help him. Of course he wasn't thinking of what Fuji would put him through. Simply, he didn't care.

Tezuka arrived finally and entered. Of course he paused as he heard Fuji's voice.

"…I have the perfect bloodhound."

Tezuka wondered which was safer, confronting said sadist or hightailing it to his room? Hightailing it to his room it is. He made fast but soft steps to the stairs. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far.

"Tezuka! You're back!" Fuji said. Tezuka shivered. He didn't want to know what unsurprising scheme Fuji was up to. "Did you have a nice sleep?" Tezuka studied the sadist carefully.

"No, I plan on doing it right now, Fuji," Tezuka answered.

"But you did sleep, did you not?" Tezuka nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good. Maybe you should take a walk around town and get some exercise in this morning."

"Why?" Tezuka asked abruptly.

"It should help clear your head." _And maybe find a certain stray along the way. You seem to have a thing for that, ne… _Fuji added silently as an afterthought.

"Alright," Tezuka reluctantly agreed.

He knew Fuji was up to something. He went up to change. Apparently Fuji was waiting for him.

Back downstairs Fuji dialed the number to Kaori's cell.

"Kaori-san, the stray will be found somewhere this morning. I'll inform you if he's dead or not." He hung up as soon as Tezuka came back.

"I'm joining you until I reach the bakery. I ordered something and I wanted to get it before a huge line forms later on," Fuji explained and they headed off.

-X-

Ryoma gasped as he tried to move his right arm. At least not many people knew he was left-handed. He had defeated the fifty, some odd goons in two hours. He had a few setbacks. They didn't show any mercy. But at least he got rid of them. He started walking out of the area. He needed to find some bandages and probably tweezers. The bullet wound was, thankfully, holding the bleeding but it was bleeding nonetheless.

The streets were deserted at this time of day. Lucky for him, but it was a long walk back to the house. He'd already torn off a strip of his shirt to hold his stab wound on his shoulder and another on his bullet wound. He began limp walking since he had another bleeding cut on his leg. That'd already cost him about a quarter of his shirt. God he was so tired.

Ryoma leaned against a deserted alley he caught up to. He slumped down. He was loosing blood fast. He still had a long way to go. He did realize that he was dripping blood on the cement. At least it wasn't leaving some sort of trail. There was some dripped in every block. Though it probably was some sort of trail. People don't really notice.

He couldn't stay here. It'd be awhile before people actually start walking the streets. He didn't want to be found. He shakily stood up and began walking again.

He needed to get back before he collapsed.

-X-

Tezuka gave up. He'd been trying to figure out what Fuji had been planning and came up with nothing substantial. He did decide to accompany Fuji to the bakery but he insisted not to. So Tezuka agreed and began walking around. The streets were deserted but it felt relaxing.

Maybe this time Fuji wasn't planning something but helping him. Tezuka did have to admit, Fuji had been taking care of him this whole week. Fuji had been watching all of his decisions among his company to make sure he didn't make mistakes and took him home when he was overworking himself.

He walked further into the town. He was enjoying it. He really didn't have time to himself at most. Fuji wasn't planning anything.

Tezuka wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into something. He took a step back from the recoil. He saw someone in front of him, falling towards him. Tezuka expertly caught the person. He felt something wet on his hands as he gripped the person's arms. He examined it and saw red.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he tried to look at he person. When he did, he gasped in surprise.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma fought to keep his eyes open as he heard his name. But he couldn't tell who it was and just collapsed. This person would help him. Right?

Tezuka held Ryoma in his arms while dialing Fuji's number.

"Fuji? Call an available driver…" Tezuka told him. He explained what happened and told Fuji to hurry and hang up.

He was relieved, five minutes later a car had come to get them. Although it was suspicious that the car came early, Tezuka didn't pay it any mind, as Ryoma needed medical attention immediately. He dialed for his personal doctor and asked to bring some assistance.

Of course, the more logical reason would be to take Ryoma to the hospital. But he was sure Ryoma didn't want the attention of being found after he was presumed dead. They would inform his parents who were in America. He doubted that Ryoma would be too happy about it. Besides he was sure the doctors would question Ryoma on what happened.

-X-

Fuji glanced worriedly as Tezuka's private doctor worked with Ryoma's injuries. Seems like one hell of a mission Tatsuha sent him on. Fuji made a mental note to have a 'talk' with Tatsuha soon. Ryoma was suffering from a stab wound on the right shoulder, a bullet wound in the right arm, and a deep cut on his left leg. That didn't look to well. Fuji wondered if Ryoma did need a blood transfusion because it looked like he lost a lot of blood. As Fuji thought of it, the doctor informed them that he didn't need a blood transfusion. It seemed like he lost a lot of blood but Ryoma was resourceful in halting the blood while it clots. Ryoma was lucky to survive infiltrating the company like that and escape alive. From what Fuji had gathered before, no one survived. Which reminded him, he needed to contact Kaori.

"Kaori-san, the kitten didn't die. Seems he does have nine lives…" Fuji stated over the phone. "I think you can come and pick him up now before he wakes up and extends your vacation to a month." A groan came from the bed. "Ah, I think you're already too late. I guess you could bargain. I'll see you later." Fuji hung up. He smiled as he noticed that Tezuka was already by Ryoma's side as he woke up. It took Ryoma a while to get up and realize he was not in familiar territory. It wasn't twenty seconds before a gun was pointed at them. Fuji figured Ryoma knew how to hide weapons. Good fabrication. They thought they removed all harmful objects. Guess not.

Tezuka had been worried as the doctor spoke of the injuries. He thought that they needed to take him to the hospital, but it seems that it looked like it. Ryoma was able to hold the bleeding in. Although the doctor had to manually remove the bullet from his arm, nothing else was really serious. The doctor did question how Ryoma came with about twenty weapons on him. Fuji quickly responded that the doctor was there to help heal the patient not question the 'accessories', if you could refer to them as such, unless it relates to the injuries. The doctor said no more. It seemed the doctor too was afraid of what Fuji might do to him.

When the doctor left, Ryoma stated to wake. It wasn't twenty seconds before a gun was pointed at Fuji.

"Put that down. There's nothing for you to shoot," Tezuka said evenly. It made the gun turn on him. Ryoma scowled and muttered what Tezuka heard something along 'persistent flies'. The gun was turned away from him back to Fuji, who just kept smiling.

"Give me your phone," Ryoma demanded.

"Echizen, all you had to do was ask," Fuji teased before tossing him the phone. Ryoma expertly caught it. "Hit redial," Fuji told him. Ryoma looked at him asking 'why'. "I'm sure Kaori-san would love to hear from you."

When Kaori answered Ryoma spoke: "Tell Satoshi that his vacation has been cancelled and you'll be willing to take it along with another three weeks."

The occupants heard a loud shout of 'WHAT' before Ryoma hung up. Fuji chuckled and took the phone back. Ryoma was about to get out of the bed.

"Lie back down. You're going to fall," Tezuka told him. Ryoma absolutely refused. Tezuka wasn't fazed when the gun was pointed at him.

"Try to stop me and I swear I'll finish what the job I started years ago," Ryoma said angrily. He was pissed.

He was able to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Tezuka. Before he could take another step, the gun was out of his hands, he was swung around, and fell back on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows to see who managed to sneak up on him without him knowing. Fuji stood there smiling, holding his gun, and pointing it at him. He scowled up at the former tensai.

"Now, now, _Ryoma_, there's no need for threats. Now stay in bed like a good little boy – Ryoma scowled – and tell us the story on how you were able to survive escaping Capital Corporations," Fuji said. Tezuka sighed.

"Fuji put that down. There's no need for it," Tezuka said.

"Ah but Tezuka, if I don't he's just going to pull another stunt on us." As he said that, Fuji hit the barrel of the gun on Ryoma's hand, preventing him from drawing out another weapon. "See. So are you going to tell us the story?" Ryoma glared at him.

"I escaped the building with a stab wound and a bullet wound. I sure as hell can escape even if I'm indisposed," Ryoma stated.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

Tezuka hated where this was going. He'd better put a stop to it before – Too late. He felt the barrel of the gun pressed to his neck. He sighed. This is so stupid. Caught in his thoughts he didn't realize Ryoma had gotten another weapon and pointed it at him.

"Give me my knife back," Ryoma demanded. Fuji seemed to look confused. But they could tell it was false.

"Which one?" Fuji asked.

"The one with the writing on it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ryoma glared while Fuji just kept smiling. "Dammit Fuji-_senpai_, I'll kill him if you don't give it back. I don't have time for your stupid underhand set ups!" Fuji just sighed.

"Saa… Fine, fine… I'll go get it." With that, Fuji left to retrieve said item. Ryoma then turned to look at Tezuka.

"Don't try anything stupid." Tezuka raised a brow in question, turning to fully face him.

"I should be saying that to you," Tezuka responded looking Ryoma in the eyes.

"Don't patronize me."

This time, Tezuka took the initiative. He backhanded him, making Ryoma fall to sit on the bed and drop the gun. Tezuka kicked it away. Ryoma placed a hand on his cheek and stared at him in shock before glaring. He swung his left arm to throw a punch but Tezuka caught his wrist before it hit. Ryoma attempted to kick with his right leg but Tezuka managed to get that one before it hit. Ryoma did realize that he was trapped. With his injuries on his right arm and left leg were indisposed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hit with any of them.

"Let me go," Ryoma demanded. He did realize that he didn't have any authority. Tezuka unceremoniously dropped him on the bed.

"Stay there until they come." He commanded. Ryoma growled in annoyance. The second Tezuka turned away was his chance. He didn't make it very far as an arm hooked around his waist and lifted him up. He cursed his height sometimes. "Calm yourself." Tezuka said as he carted him off to the bed again. "Keep still or I'll tie you down."

"I'd like to see—"

Ryoma was silenced with a pair of lips on his. He was shocked as Tezuka thoroughly kissed him. He couldn't help but respond back. Despite his injuries, he was still able to move them freely. They didn't hurt as much. They pulled away a minute later to catch their breaths. Ryoma pulled him back down for another.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry if it's like dragging. I'm trying to finish it. There's one more chapter before it's done! It'll be posted later in probably two weeks or next week.! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	20. Chapter 20

It Began on the Streets

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Laurel Runes: Yes, Fuji is just Awesome x12! 

Part 20

Fuji sighed as he walked back up the stairs. He really didn't mind but they were a bit troublesome. Should Kaori-san arrive, he was not walking back down. He went towards the room Ryoma was supposedly holding Tezuka hostage. He knew Ryoma wouldn't kill them but he couldn't help but humor him. He paused as he reached the doors.

Was that a groan? Or…

Was that a moan?

Fuji smiled as he realized what was going on. He guessed he should leave them alone. He'd tell the maids to stay clear of this floor for a few hours. That means he gets to torture – entertain Kaori when she arrives. He walked back down while tossing the knife like a baton. He wondered what the inscription did say. He was rather surprised to find it in Japanese.

_To Ryoma, my golden son_

It said. Fuji probably got why it was important to Ryoma.

Just his luck, Kaori arrived along with Satoshi who was trying to calm the irritated woman. Fuji smiled and greets them.

"Where is that little brat? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Kaori said angrily. "First he tells me to baby-sit, now he tells me he wants me away for a month? While Satoshi gets to stay!"

"I wouldn't disturb him right now if I were you," Fuji told her.

-X-

Tezuka trailed his hand up and down Ryoma's back as the other lied on top of him as his head rested on his shoulder. Tezuka heard Ryoma sigh.

"You know I can't stay," Ryoma spoke.

"Why not?" Tezuka asked.

"Because… Because I just can't."

"You know, Yuki-chan kept asking for you. I think I heard her a few times adding 'mama' to your name. I get word that Fuji watches her."

"I'll chop his tongue off later."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"Tezuka…you'll be in danger."

"You take care of it."

"Yeah…but—"

"I don't care. I just want you here...with me." Tezuka rolled them over so that he was now on top looking down at him. Ryoma looked away. This wouldn't work. He couldn't protect Tezuka or Yuki if he had a long mission that required him to be gone for a while. He couldn't let Satoshi and Kaori stay with them all the time, since they are his top members. Tezuka turned Ryoma to look at him. "I have to be persuasive don't I." Tezuka stated more than asked.

Ryoma tried to think as he felt lips on his jaw trailing to his neck and the hand going up and down his sides. He had to dislodge the situation immediately. His hands half-heartedly pushed against Tezuka. He had been thinking a little. Maybe it could work out if Tezuka would agree with the terms. As much as he didn't want this to go on he couldn't help but want it just as bad. He brought Tezuka's face up to kiss him and whispered.

"I'll stay with you."

-X-

A few months later…

Ryoma's hand twitched. How he longed for a cigarette. He made a mistake of letting Tezuka catch him once. Since then Kaori has been on the watch if he ever touched a cigarette, she'd inform Tezuka. Now he regretted letting her off the vacation. Maybe he should send her on one for the hell of it. He could threaten everyone with a vacation. Besides, it's not like they can tell he smoked. His Ina had taught him how to almost erase the trace of it. It wouldn't be completely gone but it'll be nonexistent to the human smell. Unless the person was like a dog, then they wouldn't be able to tell. He couldn't very well smoke around Yuki because she'd tell Tezuka anyway. It wouldn't help. Oh well, he was going to a meeting with Tatsuha regarding a new mission. He could grab a smoke then.

Grabbing his jacket and 'accessories', he made his way out. Unfortunately, Yuki stopped him on the way.

"Ryo-mama, where are you going?" Yuki asked cutely. Ryoma twitched at the added suffix to his name. Which reminded him that he hadn't cut Fuji's tongue off yet.

"I have a meeting Yuki-chan," Ryoma answered calmly. He didn't want to hurt the little girl's feelings by correcting her.

"Can I come?" she asked. Ryoma thought about it for a moment. He could let her stay with the secretary. Ryoma picked her up and walked out.

They made it to Tatsuha's company where he instructed the meeting place. Ryoma wondered why Tatsuha was near the top floor. After a few minutes, they made it to his office. He left Yuki with the secretary and walked in. He didn't care if Tatsuha was in a conference meeting with anyone.

"Ah, Ryoma, rude as ever. Come in, I have something important to discuss with you," Tatsuha said as he walked in. Ryoma stayed silent waiting for the other to continue. "It's regarding your…parents."

"What about them?"

"They came to me yesterday seeing if I could help them find their 'dead' son. They heard of what I can do. They just needed proof that you are actually dead. You want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Ryoma thought about it. He'd already revealed himself to the team; it's only fair if he revealed himself to his parents.

"They won't like what I do."

"I heard _she_ taught you fabrication. I'm sure you can manage to tell them without lying, just bending the truth a bit. Do you want me to call them over?"

"Alright. You got a smoke?"

Ryoma fidgeted while waiting to see his parents. He was damn nervous. What would he say? _Oh, I'm sorry, I know I should've contacted you earlier but I was busy _killing people _that I didn't get the chance._ That would sure go well. He sure as hell didn't want to do this now. He couldn't smoke because Yuki was in the room. She was playing with a doll that Kaori handcrafted herself. He was sure if she wasn't in this 'business' she could've pursued art or something like it. He snapped out of his thoughts as the secretary he could go back inside and that they were waiting for him.

He got up to go but Yuki tugged on his pant leg. He looked down.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" he asked.

"Can I come too?" she asked. "I wanna meet Ryo-mama's family too." He still twitched at the added suffix to his name. He grasped her hand and led her inside. Luckily it was dark when entering because you couldn't tell whom it was. Before he could stop her, Yuki ran up to the couple and Tatsuha.

"Oji-san!" she said as she was scooped up into Tatsuha's arms. This caught the couple's attention from the door. Tatsuha motioned for them to look back. When they did they couldn't hold their surprise. Ryoma stood a few feet in front of them.

"Hello, oyaji…okaa-san…" Ryoma said. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't hold his surprise as his mother ran up and hugged him. His arms twitched before they returned the favor. His father walked over casually.

"Is it really you? I thought you were dead," his mother told him.

"I never died." Ryoma said back. He looked to his father. The man had a stern look. Ryoma was rather curious. Until his father hugged him too.

"Seishounen, where've you been?" he asked.

"Here." Ryoma answered. They stayed like that for a while, relishing the fact that they were together.

It was silent as Tatsuha left them to their own. He left Yuki inside since she wanted to meet them. He did trust that Ryoma wouldn't steal anything. He seemed to have sticky fingers.

Ryoma glanced down as he felt Yuki tug on his pant leg. His parents looked curiously at the little girl Ryoma now had in his arms.

"Ryoma, who's this?" his mother asked smiling at the little girl. He could tell his father was thinking a whole other thing by the grin on his face.

"This is…my adopted daughter—" he began but Yuki cut him off.

"Tezuka Yuki! You're Ryo-mama's family!" she said introducing herself. Rinko laughed softly before taking the girl and carrying her.

"Oi, seishounen, why does she have a different name?" Nanjirou asked. Ryoma growled in annoyance. Maybe killing Fuji would ease it.

"Because…baka oyaji, she's my _adopted_ daughter!"

"My papa works so Ryo-mama takes care of me!" Yuki said happily. Ryoma groaned as he slid his hands down his face. How he wished he didn't bring her in. He just couldn't say no.

"I see," Rinko said. She had a certain glint in her eyes, "Ryoma, who's this other _person_ in your life?" Ryoma sighed.

"I'll take you to our house. I can have your things brought over. You'll be staying as long as you need to," Ryoma answered.

"But won't we be an inconvenience?"

"No, there are other people living there. Mainly the synd – people that work for me. There's a lot of space and plenty of rooms that aren't used." He almost said syndicate.

"Yeah! Stay! You get to meet Tezuka-papa, Kaori-san, and Satoshi-san…and other people!"

How can you say no?

-X-

When Rinko and Nanjirou got a glimpse of the house they were amazed. Nanjirou spouted shouts of 'you live here', 'you actually can afford this', 'what have you been doing all this time'… Stuff like that. Ryoma just stayed silent and didn't bother to answer as the driver of the limo helped them with their bags. As Nanjirou and Rinko came in they gaped. They looked at the lavish furnishings of the entrance. It was way out of their league. Ryoma went in and directed the driver to where the bags would be kept. Before he could say anything to his parents Kaori came running down.

"Boss! Boss! We've got a serious problem," she said as she called to him, only to pause as she realized he had company and was looking at her like he was going to send her somewhere. "Ah, never mind, Satoshi and I can handle it…" She froze.

"Kaori, you're just in time," Ryoma said with a smirk adorning his face. "Kaa-san, oyaji, this is Kaori, she is my second-in-command – a babysitter when I'm assigned a job. She takes care of Yuki-chan when I'm gone and if you need anything just call for her. She'll always be available." Ryoma had to get it through to his father that he and Kaori were not together. They were more like siblings. Kaori forced a smile and restated what Ryoma was assigning her to do. She was going to hurt him later…just not now. "So which floor do you prefer to stay: the first, second, or third?" Ryoma asked them.

"The first would be fine, if it's not too much trouble… I'd like to cook sometimes…" Rinko said.

"You hafta beat Ryo-mama, cause he always up before Tezuka-papa and cooks for everyone," Yuki said. Ryoma's hand twitched. Who were her tutors again? Ah Kaori and Satoshi…

"Seishounen, you cook?" Nanjirou asked in disbelief.

"What's it to you oyaji?" Ryoma responded.

"Boss!" Ryoma heard Satoshi call to him from the way Kaori came form. It reminded him that she was still standing there.

"What is it now?"

"I assume you're done with Kaori? She is needed to fix something."

"I'm not but you can take her." Kaori sighed in relief and left with Satoshi.

"So Ryoma, who's this guy you're staying with?" Rinko asked.

"He'll be coming around seven tonight." Of course it took him a few seconds to realize what she had just asked him. She just gave him an understanding nod.

"What does he do?"

"He owns a multibillion-dollar company."

-X-

Tezuka arrived at exactly seven. He was rather curious about shoes that he hadn't seen before at the front. Must've been guests. He didn't mind. As long as they didn't really cause life-threatening trouble then he didn't care. He was rather puzzled to hear laughter in the kitchen. Though that wasn't unusual but there were new voices. Must've been the guests. He followed the trail of good food. As soon as he stepped in, Yuki immediately ambushed him.

"Tezuka-papa! You back!" she said happily as he picked her up. "Look! Ryo-mama's family come stay with us!" Family? Surely wasn't the syndicate his family? As he looked at the two unusual occupants he was surprised.

"Echizen-san, Rinko-san…" he greeted.

"Tezuka-kun…" Rinko said although a bit surprised.

"You know each other?" Ryoma asked.

"Business trip in New York. They were in a jam. I happened to be passing by and helped them out. I didn't really know until they told me their names."

"You've done well for yourself Tezuka-kun… You have a lovely home." Rinko commented then walked up to him to grasp his hand. "You both have my blessing." Nanjrou was still a bit curious but gave his blessing anyway. His wife told him not to ask questions.

"Thank you."

Before anything else could be said, a knock was at the door. Satoshi came in and approached Ryoma. He gave a slight bow. "Sorry for interrupting, boss, but we have a situation…" he leaned down to whisper the rest. Ryoma wanted to hit something as he heard the 'situation'. Satoshi backed off and left.

"I can't stay for dinner, something came up. I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up," he told his parents before giving a quick kiss, more like 'I-might-not-see-you-again-so-this-could-be-a-last-goodbye' kiss, to Tezuka and walked out. Nanjirou was about to shout out but Rinko elbowed him in the ribs daring him to say something.

"Lets eat now Papa…"

-X-

Ryoma mentally cursed at the rain. He wondered why can't anything happen on an un-harsh weather? Oh well, rain, snow, hurricane… He can fight any time. This new syndicate was moving in on _his _territory? Well he'd take care of that… He held out his hand as Kaori gave him what looked to be like a long scissor.

"Stay alive. Remember, you got a husband and a kid waiting for you at home…" she said. She couldn't help but tease him. Ryoma growled in annoyance before splitting the scissor knife in two, sharpening them against each other. Kaori backed away. Ryoma took one last look at his opponent before they charged at each other to fight.

He'd live.

He always came back.

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: Finally finished. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't finish this. For some reason I don't like how the last few chapters turned out! I probably went off and didn't know what I was writing and just posted it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed or partially enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if a few chapters were a bit disappointing. I thought some off them were. It's my habit to make chapters as long as the first one so there could be bullshit put in or some needed text that I haven't put. But anyways… I'm glad you people read the story! And I appreciate your reviews! They kept me going!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


End file.
